MI AMOR VRS EL DESTINO
by Karen CP
Summary: La historia es redactada por Isabella Swan de 17 años, una chica que crecio sin sus padres y no tenia mas familia que un tio llamado Eleazar al cual amaba como si fuera su padre, nunca supo nada de su pasado, ya que, lo evito a toda costa para no sufrir. En el momento que conoce a Edward Cullen su vida da un giro de 180 grados
1. Prefacio

Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero las historias son creadas por mí. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de las historias. Karen Paez-

Prefacio:

La historia es redactada por Isabella Swan de 17 años, una chica que crecio sin sus padres y no tenia mas familia que un tio llamado Eleazar al cual amaba como si fuera su padre, nunca supo nada de su pasado, ya que, lo evito a toda costa para no sufrir. Ella quería desempeñarse como economista por el resto de su vida aunque el camino se le vuelve algo confuso.

Ella era muy timida, algo seria y además muy perfeccionista, tanto que llegaba al punto de sufir cuando no lograba lo ue quería. No tenia muchos amigos por la misma timidez que presentaba y casi siempre vivía sola, aunque se distraía con su estudio y turnos dobles en una cafetería en la que trabajaba, ya que su tio no era un hombre adinerado, por el contrario, era un hombre trabajador que tenia mala suerte en los negocios.

Bella tuvo una infancia feliz entre comillas, su único amigo en la infancia se llamaba Jacob Black, aunque se distanciaron, ya que, el se mudó y nunca mas se volvieron a ver. Desde ese entonces Bella cae en una inmensa depresión que solo puede calmar cuando esta estudiando.

Soñaba con un principe azul que la sacara de la oscuridad que estaba viviendo, ya que, a pesar de que se mantuviera ocupada, se sentía solitaria y muchas veces deprimida, hasta llegar al punto de no querer comer.

En el momento que conoce a Edward Cullen su vida da un giro de 180 grados. Veamos que sucederá en esta historia!

Capitulo 1: Una Nueva Vida

POV Bella

Iba en un avión rumbo a una vida totalmente diferente, o al menos eso me propuse, estaba cansada de ser quien era y que mejor oportunidad para empezar de nuevo que en un lugar en donde nadie me conociera ni me pudiera juzgar.

Mi tio consiguió trabajo en forks, no era muy bueno, pero el estaba demasiado animado y me pidió que lo acompañara y ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no al que fue como mi padre por tanto tiempo? En fin, el había partido hace dos días y ahora era mi turno. No había terminado mi bachillerato aún pero eso no sería problema, ya me había inscrito en el instituto de forks, además por mis buenas calificaciones me dieron una beca.

Aterrizó el avión, mi tio había mandado un taxi a recogerme y yo estaba muy nerviosa, pero tenía mis metas muy firmes. Al ver la nueva casa me emocione mucho, era grande y espaciosa, no tenia muchos lujos pero no me importaba, al menos era mejor que la habitación que habíamos rentado en Chicago (mi anterior hogar), mi habitación era genial, lo que más me gusto fue la ventana, me hacia sentir libre y con el poder de ser quien yo quisiera ser.

Desempaque mi maleta y como estaba tan cansada por el viaje dormi por un tiempo, no se cuanto en realidad, cuando me levante eran casi las 9 p.m. baje a la sala a ver si mi tío ya había llegado y me sorprendio con una hermosa sonrisa que se desplegaba de su rostro.

Tío: Hola Bella, como estuvo tu viaje?

Bella: Bien, aunque fue agotador. Como te fue en tu nuevo trabajo?

Tío: Mmm fue algo pesado pero estoy muy emocionado, con mi sueldo ya no tendras que trabajar y solo te dedicarás a tus estudios y a conocer nuevas personas. A propósito, sabes a quién vi hoy?

Bella: No se tío, hablas con alguien que no tiene vida social, pero bueno dimee!

Tío: Ví a tu amigo jake! Esta muy cambiado, ya se ve un poco mas maduro aunque no deja de ser el niño que alguna vez fue

Mi corazón empezó a latir mas y mas fuerte, no se porque, Jacob era el único amigo que había tenido pero no era para tanto, pero debo admitir que alguna vez llego a gustarme a pesar de que solo era una niña. Mi tio empezó a chasquear sus dedos sacándome de mis pensamientos

Tío: Bella estas bien, en que pensabas?

Bella: No nada, me imaginaba a Jacob, si debe haber cambiado!

Tío: Será que se despertaron tus sentimientos hacia el ?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no pensé que yo podía ser tan predecible, de repente sentí como el calor se subio a mi cara

Tío: Ok, ya entendí que sí y que no quieres que hablemos de eso

Me calme por un instante y luego le pregunte donde lo había visto

Tío: Lo vi saliendo del instituto al que tu por cierto asistirás mañana y tienes que descansar

Bella: Si lo se, pero dormi después de desempacar y la verdad aún no estoy cansada

Tío: Esta bien, yo si iré a descansar, tengo un dia largo mañana. Descansa

Bella: Si tu igual

Fui a la cocina y calente un poco de leche, a ver si con eso podía conciliar el sueño, después me duche pero fue inútil, así que opte por leer mi libro favorito "Romeo y Julieta" Ya lo había leído unas cuantas veces, pero siempre sentía algo diferente al leerlo, me sentía plena y me ilusionaba demasiado.


	2. Amigos Nuevos

Capitulo 2 : Amigos Nuevos

POV Bella

Me desperté muy temprano, de las ansías no pude dormir bien, en realidad solo dormi como 4 horas. Me duche y baje a hacerle el desayuno a mi tío, desayunamos juntos sin ninguna anomalía, solo hablamos de su trabajo como contador en la empresa y lo que iba a ser mi nueva vida, debo confesar que mi tío sabía todo de mí, aparte de que yo le contaba, el me conocía muy bien y sabia todo lo que me pasaba con solo mirarme a los ojos.

Sali de la casa y no tarde mucho en llegar al instituto. Las dos primeras horas me concentre solo en mi estudio, pero luego recordé mi promesa de darle un giro completo a mi vida. En la hora del almuerzo una chica llamada Angela me habló por primera vez y parecía muy popular ya que todos la seguían.

Angela: Hola, eres nueva? Como te llamas?

Bella: Si soy nueva, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella y tu como te llamas?

Angela: Me llamo Angela Webber. Un placer Bella y de donde eres?

Bella: Soy de Chicago, ahí vivía con mi tio pero nos mudamos porque le ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en forks

Angela: Me alegro mucho de que estes aquí, yo tengo una prima que vive en Chicago, tal vez la conoscas

Bella: Lo dudo mucho, en Chicago no tenia amigos solo me concentraba en mis estudios, pero decidi cambiar eso

Angela: Eso es muy bueno, los estudios no son lo único importante, te presentare a unos amigos para que empieces con tu nueva vida, te parece?

Bella. Si Claro, me encantaría

Por Dios! No estaba lista para conocer a más gente, pero me calmé y pensé que si quería lograr superar este reto, tenía que empezar por abrir mi mente y dejar de lado mi timidez

Mike: Hola nena… como estas? Mi nombre es Mike

Jessica: Hola mi nombre es Jessica es un placer conocerte

Eric: Hola yo me llamo Eric y tu como te llamas?

Bella: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero llámenme Bella

Eric: Ok Bella, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites

Bella: Gracias

De repente sentí que alguien me observaba, era un chico alto, de ojos azules, con el cabello despeinado de color café oscuro. Le pregunte en secreto a Angela de quien se trataba

Angela: Es Edward Cullen, uno de los chicos mas populares de aquí, junto con Jacob Black lideran los dos bandos que dividen la escuela. Pero no te dejes intimidar, el es un chico mujeriego!

Bella: Jacob Black estudia aquí? Donde esta?

Angela: Pss no lo he visto hoy pero debe estar en clase, porque? Lo conoces?

Bella: Fue mi único amigo cuando éramos niños pero no pensé que lo encontraría aquí

En ese momento sonó el timbre para la próxima clase y todos se despidieron, yo me fui para mi clase favorita: Matemáticas. Allí vi de nuevo a Edward y me sente lo mas alejada de el que pude, pero el se movio hasta donde yo me encontraba

Edward: Hola, me enteré que eres nueva, mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen

Bella: mmm Hola yo me llamo Isabella Swan pero dime Bella

Edward: Es un nombre muy bonito, y que te trae aquí.. a forks?

Bella: Pss mi tío consiguió trabajo aquí y me mudé con el

Edward: Me parece muy bueno! Y tus padres?

En ese momento me tensé, hace mucho tiempo no hablaba de ese tema con alguien y no me sentía cómoda con ello, Edward lo notó al instante

Edward: Lo siento mucho, no quise …

Bella: No importa, emm a mis padres no los conozco no se si viven o no, y tampoco los quiero conocer, eso me haría sufrir y prefiero dejarlo asi

Edward se quedo callado y los dos entramos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que el cambio de tema y me pregunto cosas de la materia, las cuales yo respondía pero no me caía muy bien, solo lo hacía por cortesía y ya… no era como si fuera a ser mi amigo o peor mi novio. Las clases siguientes transcurrieron lentas hasta que por fin era la hora de salir.

Cuando estaba en los casilleros buscando mis libros, lo vi era JACOB, corri hacia el y lo abrace, el se sorprendió mucho al verme, al principio no me reconocia pero después me devolvió el abrazo y empezamos a hablar:

Jake: Pero Bella que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Chicago

Bella: Si así era pero mi tío consiguió trabajo aquí y pues .. aquí me tienes

No paso mucho tiempo de conversación cuando se acerco una chica rubia con ojos muy bonitos y un cuerpo espectacular.

Chica: Hola mi vida! Te estaba buscando

Jacob: Estaba con Bella, emm las presento Bella ella es Sara mi novia, Sara ella es Bella mi mejor amiga de la infancia

Cuando escuche la palabra novia sentía como mi corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos, pero fingi una sonrisa amable, no quería que el supiera mis sentimientos y mas cuando tenia una novia.

Bella: Es un placer Sara

Sara: El placer es mio, Al fin conozco a la famosa Bella, Jacob no para de hablar de ti

Bella: En serio?

Eso me sorprendió mucho y cuando volví a ver a jacob estaba rojo como un tomate

Sara: Si

Jacob: Bueno amor, nos tenemos que ir recuerda la cita con tu familia..

Sara: Sii es cierto, Adios… Bella me gusto conocerte

Bella: Hasta luego Sara, a mi igual

Jacob: Adios Bella nos volveremos a hablar para que me cuentes que hiciste en estos 5 años

Bella: OK Jake…. Que les vaya muy bien

Sin mas, ellos se fueron alejando y yo seguía en chock por haber escuchado la palabra novia en los labios de Jacob y mas por saber que no se referia a mi, en eso, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, otra vez me encontré con Edward, vaya ese chico o me estaba persiguiendo o tenia un iman!

Edward: Hola, Tu aún por aquí!

Bella: Si, me acabo de encontrar con un amigo que hace rato no veía y me quede charlando con el, y tu que haces por aquí?

Edward: Mmm yo nada es solo que aún no quiero llegar a mi casa

Bella: Amm bueno yo te dejo, tengo bastante trabajo y me tengo que poner al corriente

Edward: Seguro te tienes que ir? Podemos ir a tomar un helado y después de eso si quieres te dejo en tu casa.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no, cuando recordé mi promesa, tenía que salir más y bueno mis estudios estaban muy avanzados y que mejor forma de adaptarme a mi nueva vida que saliendo (como amigos) con un chico popular, aunque el no me cayera muy bien

Edward: Y bien? Si quieres o no?

Bella: Si, vamos, pero luego derechito a la casa ok?

Edward: Esta Bien lo prometo?

Bueno la tarde fue muy rápida a decir verdad, Edward no era el chico pretencioso que yo me imaginaba, era todo lo contrario, dulce, cariñoso, respetuoso y caballero, pero para nada se comparaba con Jacob, el… bueno era el amor de mi vida.

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo... Al fin pude avanzar porque la verdad es que soy nueva aquí y no sabia como subir los capitulos hasta que una amiga (Romina Hotus) me enseñó... Gracias por leer mi primer fic


	3. El Engaño

Capitulo 3: El Engaño

POV Bella

Ya había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde mi llegada a Forks. Teníamos una cita doble, éramos Edward, Sara, Jacob y yo, estábamos en un restaurante muy lujoso pagado por Edward. Comenzamos a hablar y de repente Sara recibió una llamada que la puso nerviosa, ella salió, terminamos nuestra cena y ella aún no volvia así que fui con Jacob a ver que le pasaba mientras Edward pagaba la cuenta. Cuando la vimos estaba besándose con un chico del instituto, aunque yo no lo reconocí Jacob si y salió furioso de allí, Sata ni siquiera notó que los habíamos visto, yo me fui corriendo detrás de Jacob, porque conociéndolo, haría alguna locura en su estado.

Tranquilicé a Jacob y lo llevé a su departamento, lo dejé en su habitación y recordé que Edward tal vez seguía en el restaurante así que lo llame al cel.

Edward (Al telefono): Hola Bella donde estas, estas bien?

Bella: Si Edward estoy bien, lo siento pero estoy en la casa de Jake, ahora no tengo tiempo de contarte, pero te explicaré todo mañana en el instituto te parece.

Edward (Al telefono): Ok Bella, ya me dejas tranquilo, pensé que te había pasado algo

Bella: Edward no! Mira hablamos mañana y te cuento todo

Edward (Al telefono): Bueno Bella, habñamos mañana

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Esas palabras tan bonitas de Edward quedaron retumbando en mi cabeza, nunca nadie, a parte de mi tío, se había preocupado por mi así, pero bueno ahora me tengo que concentrar en Jacob. Entre a su habitación y lo vi llorando como si fuera un niño otra vez

Bella: Jacob Calmate esto no te hace bien, se que es muy difícil pero inténtalo

Jacob: Pero Bella… Como quieres que me calme si acabo de ver a mi novia besándose con el desgraciado de Mike… No lo puedo creer… Apenas lo vea mañana lo voy a ….

Bella: No harás nada Jacob, solo habla con Sara para preguntarle que pasó, confía en ella y Mike pss yo se que se merece lo que le estas pensando hacer pero no ganas nada con eso

Jacob: Preguntarle que paso y confiar en ella después de lo que vi, Bella tu estas loca? Y si gano algo dándole a esa sanguijuela de Mike lo que se merece, le demuestro que de Jacob Black nadie se burla.

Bella: Esta bien Jacob, solo quiero que me prometas que lo vas a pensar esta noche y no haras ninguna locura, me tengo que ir mi tío debe estar esperándome

Jacob: Se que es mucho pedir, pero no te puedes quedar?

Bella: Mmm no lo se

Jacob: Bella anda ya es demasiado tarde y no me perdonaría que algo te pasara por estar detrás mio, además necesito alguien que cuide que yo no haga locuras ( y me hizo un puchero)

Bella: Esta bien, déjame avisarle a mi tio

Jacob: Sii, te puedes quedar en mi cama yo me quedo en el sofá

Bella: Bueno Iré a llamar a mi tío

Llame a mi tío, quien estaba bastante preocupado pero cuando le dije que estaba con Jacob se calmo. Me dispuse a dormir después del largo dia que había tenido cuando sentí que alguien entraba.

Jacob: Bella no puedo dormir

En ese momento una fuerza extraña habló por mi

Bella: Entonces acuéstate conmigo

Jacob: Segura? Cullen no se pondrá de mal humor si lo hago?

Bella: No… además el y yo solo somos amigos

Jacob: ok

El ya estaba acostado al lado mio, cuando me empezó a hablar

Jacob: Bella eres hermosa no se que me paso cuando te deje en Chicago

Bella: Gracias Jake pero igual ya lo pasado se queda atrás

Jacob: Es en serio soy un estúpido

El se fue acercando más y más hasta que sucedió lo que por tanto tiempo había esperado, nos besamos, fue un beso tierno, cargado de dulzura, no quería separarme de el ni un segundo, solo quería que el tiempo se congelara y ya nada tenía sentido, me sentía muy feliz de haber obtenido lo que por tanto tiempo esperé. Aunque muy en mi interior temía porque ese sentimiento de el hacia mi fuera producto del engaño de Sara y desapareciera al amanecer, pero no me importaba quería disfrutar de este momento tan mágico con el.


	4. Me Aman

Capitulo 4: Me aman!

POV Bella

Me desperté abrazada de mi mejor amigo y el que yo creía el amor de mi vida, sentí que había soñado ese beso tan mágico pero cuando lo volvi a ver supe que había sido real. Me levante de la cama para ducharme y hacerle un rico desayuno como recompensa por haberme dejado pasar la noche aquí (aunque el hubiera sido el que insistió). Me duche rápidamente y le preparé su desayuno favorito: jugo de naranja, unas tortillas y café, el se despertó a los pocos segundos de que terminara

Jacob: Hola hermosa, dormiste bien?

Bella: si Jake gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, te hice tu desayuno favorito espero que te guste

Jacob: Wow lo recordaste, pero no tenías en serio

Bella: Jacob si tenia es mi forma de agradecerte, asi que no hables mas y come que vamos tarde para el instituto.

Jacob: Ok!

Desayunamos muy tranquilos entre risas y charlas, hasta que nos percatamos del tiempo y salimos corriendo al instituto. Una pregunta retumbaba en mi mente: Será que Jacob sintió lo mismo que yo anoche o todo fue producto del engaño de Sara? Lo pensé por un momento y luego le pregunte

Bella: Oye Jake para mi fue muy confuso lo que paso anoche y …

Jacob: No hables más, yo solo te quiero a ti, esto que pasó me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad Sara nunca me importo, solo no quería sentirme tan solo y además muchas características de ella me recordaban a ti, pero nunca se podrá comparar contigo. Yo solo fui novio de ella porque te veía a ti y ya ¡!

Bella: Mmm pss Jacob me dejas sin palabras, yo siempre quise decirte lo que sentía, pero en una ocasión tu te fuiste y en la otra me enteré que tenías novia

Jacob: Eso ya quedó en el pasado, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos y nunca mas te volveré a perder

En ese momento el se acerco a mi y me besó, luego fue a buscar su moto para irnos al instituto. Cuando por fin llegamos, yo me baje de la moto y el me tomó de la mano, de repente vi a Edward, observándome, con una cara de inmensa tristeza y dolor al verme con Jacob (ya que el sabía todo lo que sentía por el), pero lo pasé por alto puesto que más tarde me encontraría con el para explicarle que había pasado. Jacob me dejo al frente del salón donde tenía mi primera clase, se despidió con un beso dulce y se fue. Las clases por primera vez me parecieron aburridas, tal vez porque mi vida estaba cambiando y le estaba dando importancia a otras cosas, como a mi novio Jacob.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y fui a la cafetería por un bocadillo, allí vi a Edward y me acerque a el.

Edward: Hola Bella como te fue anoche?, supongo que muy bien por la cara que traes

Bella: Mmm si a decir verdad me fue bien, pero te tengo que contar todo lo que pasó

Edward: Entonces que esperas? Dime ya!

Bella: Pss cuando salimos a buscar a Sara se estaba besando con Mike en la esquina del restaurante y Jacob salio corriendo muy dolido y con toda la razón. Yo me fui con el porque sabia que en ese estado iba a hacer una locura y no quería que nada le pasara, después llegamos a su departamento y el empezó a decirme que iba a matar a Newton por haberle hecho eso y que a Sara no la quería volver a ver. Bueno, luego me dijo que me quedara con el y yo accedi solo porque ya era muy tarde y me podía pasar algo. El me dejo dormir en su cama y luego el llegó y me dijo que me quería luego de eso nos besamos

Al escuchar eso ultimo, la cara de Edward pasó de la felicidad a la tristeza

Edward: Entonces ahora andan juntos verdad?

Bella: Si, se puede decir que si

Edward: Bella antes de seguir, quiero confesarte que te amo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde el primer dia que te vi en la cafetería y solo tomé la clase de matemáticas para poder hablarte, porque la verdad no iba a entrar. Las salidas como "amigos" eran solo un pretexto para poder estar junto a ti. Acaso no era lo suficientemente obvio para que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos, y en la primera oportunidad te vas con el que te abandono y te hizo caer en esa depresión.

Bella: Edward lamento mucho no sentir lo mismo que tu, pero tu sabes que yo siempre he amado a Jake y para tu información el no me abandonó por gusto, era un niño ¡!

Edward: Ahhh o sea que tu no sabes lo que paso después de eso!

Bella: A que te refieres?

Edward: Cuando llegó aquí a forks sus supuestos amigos y familiares lo abandonaron a su suerte y a esa corta edad el empezó a trabajar para poder vivir, el es un muerto de hambre no tiene nada, en cambio a mi lado tu no tendras que preocuparte por nada, puedes vivir la vida que te mereces

Al oir lo que había pasado con Jacob me quede pasmada pero me enfurecí al escuchar a Edward hablar de tal forma de el, mi mejor amigo y mi novio

Bella: Un momento Edward tu no tienes derecho a hablar asi de él, además a mi no me importa el dinero solo me importa el amor que el siente por mi

Sin decir más me fui a mi próxima clase, y allí no me pude concentrar de estar pensando en la conversación, más bien la pelea, con Edward. Me sentía pésimo al haberle hablado así, nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, y odié que hubiera sido con el, la primera persona que me ofreció su amistad sincera y peor aún la primera persona a parte de Jacob y mi tío a la que le contaba todo en tan poco tiempo que teníamos de conocidos.

Al final de la clase, el Sr. Cooper me llamó porque quería hablar conmigo

Sr. Cooper: Señorita Swan noté en su hoja de vida que tiene unas calificaciones excelentes y muchos directivos y maestros hablan muy bien sobre usted, espero que su rendimiento mejore aún más aquí en Forks

Bella: Gracias Sr. Cooper yo también espero lo mismo

Sr. Cooper: Sin embargo, hoy la vi muy distraída en clase, y sinceramente eso me preocupa, usted siempre es así?

Bella: No Señor, lo que pasa es que ahora con el cambio de casa, escuela y demás psss he estado un poco agitada, pero usted no se angustie que eso es un delice momentáneo, ya verá que aquí en Forks sacaré todo mi potencial

Sr. Cooper: Bueno veo que tiene sus metas muy claras y eso esta muy bien, solo le digo que aquí hay muchos compañeros que le convienen y otros que no, no se deje guiar solo por la faceta exterior sino también lo que le pueden aportar a usted

Bella: Disculpe Sr. Cooper a que se refiere

Sr. Cooper: Me refiero a que el señor Cullen no tiene fama de buen estudiante aquí en Forks, de hecho todo lo contrario y ha tenido muchos problemas a nivel disciplinario, en cambio, sé que la Señorita Webber tiene muy buen reporte académico. Unicamente le quiero advertir que el señor Cullen no es una buena influencia para usted

Bella: Pues gracias por el consejo, pero que pasaría si yo lo influencio a él?

Sr. Cooper: Eso tendría que verlo (dijo en tono de burla)

Bella: Bueno, yo me voy porque quedé de estudiar con Edward para un EXAMEN, hasta luego Sr. Cooper

El Sr. Cooper se sorprendio mucho y luego dijo: En ese caso, espero que les vaya muy bien

A pesar de estaba enojada con Edward por lo que había dicho, no hablaría mal de él y menos con un profesor. Me intrigaba mucho que él tuviera tan mala fama en el instituto y siendo así no sabía exactamente porque éramos tan amigos, de igual manera yo iba a hacer que el cambiara, no estaba segura como, pero los estudios con el por la tarde eran un buen comienzo.


	5. La Ruptura

Capitulo 5: La Ruptura

POV Bella

Yo salía para el estacionamiento para encontrarme con mi Jake y noté que él estaba hablando muy tranquilamente con Sara, me acerqué y fingí escuchar música de mi celular para poder descifrar lo que decían

Jacob: Sara como me pudiste hacer eso?

Sara: Pero de que hablas amor? yo no te he hecho nada

Jacob: No finjas, te vi besandote con Mike en la esquina del restaurante

En ese momento Sara se puso muy roja y no encontraba palabras para explicarle a Jake lo que había pasado

Jacob: Si, sabia que te ibas a poner así, pero sabes que no vine a buscar pelea contigo, solo quiero dejarte muy claro que esta relación entre los dos ya no va mas, no te perdonare nunca lo que me hiciste.. ahh y a tu amado Mike escondelo porque cuando lo vea te aseguro que no respondo de mis actos

Sara: No Jacob, yo te amo a ti, Mike, bueno eso fue…

Jacob: Sabes que ahorrate tus explicaciones, no quiero hablar más de ese tema, puedes ser libre y seguir tu romance con Mike.

Cuando lo noté Jacob ya estaba al lado mio, tendiéndome la mano para llevarme en su moto a mi casa. De repente escuche una voz desafiante

Sara: Ahh ahora lo entiendo, querías buscar una excusa para poder estar con esa

Jacob: A Bella no la metas en esto ella estuvo incondicionalmente para mi, cosa que tu no hiciste, y además ella es mas mujer que tu y no tiene la necesidad de engañar a nadie. Vamonos Bella

Sara: Si claro huyan, yo solo se que con esta espinita no me quedo y haré que ella sufra por lo que nos hizo

Jacob: No me hagas reir, que esto que paso lo hiciste tu con ayuda de tu amante Mike, a mi y a Bella dejanos en paz, no quiero saber nada mas de ti como ya te lo dije

Jacob y yo salimos de allí en su moto, cuando llegamos a mi casa el me ayudo a bajar con cuidado

Jacob: Bella siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esa pelea

Bella: No te preocupes Jacob, es normal la reacción que ella tuvo al verme contigo, pero gracias por defenderme

Jacob: Era mi deber defender a mi novia, ahora entra, tu tío debe querer verte.

Me dejo en la puerta y me sorprendió con un beso muy tierno, cargado de pasión, luego se alejo en su moto. Entre a mi casa y lo primero que vi fue a mi tío que pareció que nos estaba espiando

Tío: Hola, veo que estuviste con Jacob

Bella: Hola, ammm si, soy su novia

Tío: En serio, cuéntame como paso

El parecía muy emocionado así que le conté toda la historia del engaño y la ruptura con su ex novia.

Tío: Bella me alegro mucho por ti, pero hazle saber que si te lastima, yo aún sigo vivo y haré que pague por lo que te haga

Bella: No te preocupes tío, yo se que nunca me hará algo que pueda lastimarme

Tío: Eso espero… y como vas en tus estudios?

Por Dios! Había olvidado mis estudios con todo lo nuevo que me estaba pasando, no había bajado mi nivel, aunque si andaba muy distraída, como me lo había dicho el Sr. Cooper, pero ya no más iba a dejar un poco de lado esos asuntos que me tenían asi y me iba a concentrar de nuevo en lo importante, mi futuro.

Tío: Bella… Bella, estas bien? Que te paso?

Bella: Si tío estoy bien lo siento solo estaba pensando en que ya no le prestaba la suficiente atención a mis estudios pero voy a cambiar eso ahora mismo. Iré a mi habitación y estudiaré lo que queda del dia

Tío: Bueno mi niña, entonces espero que te rinda y que sigas adelante con tus planes

Después de eso subí a mi habitación, pude concentrarme durante tres horas, hasta que mi celular sonó, vi en el identificador de llamadas que era Edward y dudé si debía contestarle o no. Luego de dos o tres llamadas perdidas le conteste, empezó a sonar la canción de Camila, Todo Cambio..

Todo cambio cuando te vi ,

de blanco, negro y color me converti

y fue tan facil quererte tanto,

algo que no imaginaba,

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,

todo temblo dentro de mi,

el universo escribio que fueras para mi,

y fue tan facil quererte tanto,

algo q no imaginaba fue perder el control,

ciegamente paso, y todo tuyo ya soy,

antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor,

tengo que decir que: eres el amor de mi vida,

antes que te ame mas , escucha por favor,

dejame decir que todo te di !

...y no hay (como explicar) para menos si tu estas,

simplemente asi lo senti , cuando te vi .

Me sorprendio todo de ti

de blanco, negro el color me converti,

se que no es facil DECIR TE AMO

yo tampoco lo esperaba,

pero asi es el amor,

simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy !

Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,

tengo que decir que: eres el amor de mi

vida, antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor

dejame decir que todo te di ...y no hay

( como explicar) para menos si tu estas ,

simplemente asi lo senti, cuando te vi ...

TODO CAMBIO..

Quedé en chock con esa canción nunca me imaginé que Edward haría eso, de repente su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

Edward (Al teléfono): Hola Bella, lo siento si interrumpí algo, pero no podía seguir así contigo lamento haber dicho lo que dije de Jacob

Bella: No importa, yo también quería llamarte no me gustó esa pelea que tuvimos

Edward (Al teléfono): Bella, yo te quiero dedicar una canción

Bella: Una más (lo dije en tono de burla)

Edward (Al teléfono): jajajaja si, escucha "aunque estes con el", de Luis Fonsi

Bella: mm no se que decir, como lo dije en la cafetería no siento lo mismo que tu y yo quiero a Jake

Edward (Al teléfono): No dejaré de luchar por ti, siempre estaré ahí cada vez que me necesites

Bella: Pues gracias, no quiero perder esta amistad tan bonita que tengo contigo

Edward (Al teléfono): Yo tampoco Bella, nos vemos mañana en el instituto?

Bella: Ok, Adios

Edward (Al teléfono): Adios Bella, Te Amo!

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Esa llamada me dejó distraída y no me pude concentrar después de eso, así que guarde mis libros y empecé a pensar, que tal vez, solo tal vez, me estaba llegando a enamorar de Edward, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía por él, pero estaba segura que iba más allá de una amistad.


	6. Una Enemiga Nueva

Capitulo 6 : Una Enemiga Nueva

POV Bella

Me desperté muy temprano, hice el desayuno como habitualmente lo hacía, todo transcurría sin contratiempos, hasta cuando salí de la casa y vi a Edward con su volvo estacionado al frente.

Edward: Hola, estas lista para irnos?

Bella: Mmmm nunca pedí que me recogieras, que haces aquí?

Edward: Bueno pues como oí anoche que no tenías quién te llevara al instituto, decidí ser yo mismo quien lo hiciera, te molesta?

Bella: No, para nada, solo no creo que sea bueno que Jacob nos vea llegando juntos

Edward: No te preocupes por él, si quieres te dejo antes de entrar al estacionamiento para que no se de cuenta de nada

Bella: Me parece muy bien.

El se adelanto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, esperó a que me acomodara, la cerró y luego fue a tomar su puesto de conductor. En el camino el solo me preguntaba cosas de mi familia y no dejaba de recordarme la cena que tenia esa noche con sus padres y sus hermanos, al parecer el estaba muy emocionado de que yo fuera a conocerlos, no sé porque razón. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos por entrar al estacionamiento

Edward: Aún quieres que te deje aquí, o entramos los dos juntos?

Bella: No Edward, déjame aquí por favor no quiero tener más problemas con Jake

Edward. Ok, pero si te grita o te hace sufrir yo estaré ahí

Bella: No te preocupes… el nunca me haría sufrir

Edward: Eso es lo que tu crees

Bella: A que te refieres con eso?

Edward: Ammm a nada… olvida lo que te dije

Edward se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta

Edward: Debes irte ya, tu clase esta a punto de empezar

Bella: Es verdad, pero esta conversación no se va a quedar así.. tendremos que terminarla esta noche ok?

Edward: Como tu quieras pero corre que vas tarde

Nos despedimos y cuando estaba en el pasillo llegando al salón recordé que Jacob veía lenguaje conmigo, y esa era mi primera clase. Cuando yo llegue el ya estaba ahí, al parecer esperándome

Jacob: Hola hermosa, como estas?

Bella: Bien amor y tu?

Jacob: Bien, como te terminó de ir anoche, hablaste con Cullen?

Me quedé pensativa y me pregunté si sabia que me había traido hoy, preferí decirle la verdad, recordé cuando nos prometimos que no importa que pasara siempre nos diríamos la verdad y confiaríamos plenamente en el otro, cosa que el no había cumplido la noche anterior

*FLASHBACK*

Jacob me había invitado a comer un helado para celebrar que eramos novios oficialmente, en eso el vió a Sara, su ex novia con Mike, yo me hice la disimulada, hasta que ellos vinieron hacia nosotros

Mike: Woww no esperaba verlos aquí, como están?

Bella: Muy bien y tu?

Mike: Bien, mejor dicho más que bien, estoy acompañado de la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Mi NOVIA Sara

Jacob: Pero mira nada más, como te rinde Sara

Sara: Yo no estaría en posición de criticar si fuera tu, Bella, me permites un momento

Bella: Claro

Jacob me retuvo y me dijo al oído que nos fueramos, yo me solté de él para ir a hablar con Sara, el se volteo

Jacob: Bella prométeme que no importa lo que pase, siempre confiaremos en el otro, y nos diremos la verdad, no importa que tan cruel sea, prométemelo

Bella: Pero porque me dices eso?

Jacob: Cuando podamos hablar a solas te lo explico pero por favor prométemelo

Bella: Ok, confiaré en ti

Sin darme cuenta,(por estar pensando en las palabras de Jacob) ya estaba sentada en una cafetería en frente de Sara.

Bella: Y bien, qué es lo que quieres?

Sara: Te traje para contarte la verdadera razón por la que le fui infiel a Jacob

Bella: No quiero ser grosera pero a mi no me importa eso, al que deberías decirle eso es a el no a mi, aunque sinceramente, creo que a el tampoco le va a importar

Sara: De todas maneras te lo contaré, mira hace ya unos tres años que Jacob y yo éramos novios, pero sucedia que el me era infiel cada vez que quería y muchas veces yo no me di cuenta, pero cuando lo hice era porque el cambiaba mucho

Bella: De que manera "cambiaba"?

Sara: Pues antes hacíamos lo que ustedes hacen ahora, comíamos helado, íbamos a cine, salíamos a jugar y cosas así pero luego el de un momento a otro tenia muchas "ocupaciones" y me decía que no podía estar conmigo, sacaba cualquier pretexto para alejarme de él, hasta que terminaba por descubrir sus andanzas y yo como una boba lo perdonaba. Pero al fin me canse, la última vez no sabía a quien recurrir, me sentía sola y triste, Mike muy gentilmente en ese momento fue el único que me tendio la mano, y asi empezó todo, al principio solo era mi amigo pero después sentí algo mas por el. En serio quería decírselo a Jacob pero no tuve la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo

Bella: No puedo creer lo que me estas contando, en serio, no se si creerte o no

Sara: Mira Bella yo se que te dije que me iba a vengar de ti, pero me quedé pensando y no le encontraba ningún sentido al hacerlo, solo te estoy contando esto para que no te pase lo mismo que a mi.

Bella: Conozco a Jacob hace mucho tiempo, incluso lo conoci primero que tu y no creo que el sea capaz de hacer eso

Sara: Si Bella, pero recuerda que el ha cambiado y ya no es un niño de 10 años. Solo piénsalo si?

Ella salió de la cafetería y yo me quede pasmada, mi cerebro aun estaba procesando la información, me quedé allí no se por cuanto tiempo hasta que apareció Jacob

Jacob: Qué fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras así? Estas pálida como si hubieras visto un fantasma

Dudé si decirle la verdad, tenía miedo de que si le decía pensaría que estaba desconfiando de él y terminaramos por eso. Pero yo tenía que serle sincera a pesar de todo, ¡se lo había prometido!

Bella: Pues me conto, según ella, la verdadera razón por la que te engañó

Jacob: Qué? Dime que te dijo

Le comencé a contar toda la historia, en las partes de infidelidad hacia Sara, Jacob se tensaba mucho y eso me hacia pensar que tal vez Sara me dijo la verdad. Al final de la historia Jacob me hizo una cara tierna y me besó, pero lamento mucho decir que ese beso no me pareció del todo sincero, me pareció que estaba tratando de salvarse. Luego su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos

Jacob: Bella y tu le creiste?

Me quedé meditándolo por un momento

Bella: Claro que no Jacob, como se te ocurre, acaso no recuerdas nuestra promesa, o es que el que la esta rompiendo eres tu y no confias en mi?

Jacob: No, pero no confío en Sara, pero bueno gracias por confiar en mi

*FIN DEL FLASBACK*

Jacob: Bella, qué pasó, en que pensabas mi vida?

Bella: En nada, en la promesa que nos hicimos, y si hable con el, Edward me trajo esta mañana al instituto en su carro

Jacob: Pero como se atrevió a hacer eso cuando anoche le deje muy claro que no quería que te volviera a ver? Que le pasa a ese imbécil? Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar

Bella: Jacob, si sigues con tus escenitas de celos es mejor que cortemos de una vez, tu no confías en mi para dejar que yo este con Edward sin que pase nada extraño, dime si eso es lo que quieres terminemos de una vez

Jacob: No, no quiero terminar contigo, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te amo

Bella: Pues no parece, sabes que piénsalo y a la salida hablamos, tengo clase de Sociales

Jacob: Déjame adivinar, con "Edward"

Bella: No, solo estoy con el en matemáticas, biología e ingles y me voy ya, ahora no quiero seguir con esta discusión.

Salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, en serio me había dolido decirle a Jacob que terminaríamos, pero yo también tenia mi espacio y si no podía respetarlo y controlar sus celos, esa era la mejor decisión que había podido tomar, o al menos eso pensaba. Las clases fueron muy rápidas, por primera vez no quería ver a Jacob, en cada encuentro teníamos una pelea y el tema siempre era de sus celos por Edward. Bueno, pero lo tenía que enfrentar algún dia, salí al estacionamiento y no estaba Edward, pero estaba Jacob junto a su moto esperándome. El camino fue corto y silencioso y agradecí al cielo que hubiera sido así.

Jacob me llevó a mi casa y se despidió, llegue a comer algo y luego salí a comprar un detalle para llevar a la casa de Edward más tarde, no sabía exactamente que le iba a llevar, en eso me tope con una chica muy bonita, era rubia, sus ojos azules y tenía porte de princesa, y mi primera impresión de ella fue que era algo creída y prepotente.

Chica: Bella?

Bella: Si soy yo, tu quién eres?

Chica: Soy Irina, una amiga muy cercana de Edward

Bella: Ammm pues es un placer Irina

Irina: De hecho diría que es todo lo contrarío

Bella: ¿Porqué? ¿pasa algo?

Irina: Si… Pasa que antes de que antes tu llegaras a forks, Edward y yo eramos los mejores amigos, ahora que te conoce ni siquiera me voltea a ver y lo peor de todo es que el esta muy ilusionado y tu ni siquiera le das la hora. Te voy a pedir un favor lo más cortésmente que pueda, aléjate de Edward, el es solo mio, y quiero que sea mi novio por lo menos hasta la graduación, después de eso decidiremos que pasará, primero debo quitarte del camino.

Bella: Un momento tu no puedes venir aquí y gritarme a tu antojo, Edward escoge a sus amigos no tu, además si fuera tu novio en serio lo consideraría, ¡que pereza tener una novia tan posesiva!

Irina: No seas ignorante, estábamos a punto de andar juntos hasta que tu apareciste

Bella: Entonces no es mi culpa que tu no pudieras llenar sus expectativas, y si me disculpas, me invitó a cenar esta noche con su familia y quiero llevar algo, con permiso

Ya me estaba retirando cuando sentí que alguien me haló fuerte el brazo

Irina: Un momento, tu no te vas y me dejas con la palabra en la boca, bien si no te quieres alejar de él yo me encargaré de hacer que el se de cuenta que tu no le convienes, eso no va a ser muy difícil.

Ella se alejo muy furiosa y yo también me sentía igual de furiosa que ella por lo que me había dicho, como se le ocurria pedirme que me alejara de Edward, mi mejor amigo, eso nunca lo iba a hacer ni permitiría que nada ni nadie me alejara de el.

xoxoxoxoxo

Este fue el séptimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... Como los capitulos estan muy cortos, actualizo todos los días

Espero sus reviews :D


	7. Conociendo a la Familia Cullen

Capitulo 7: Conociendo a la familia Cullen

POV Bella

Después de encontrarme con, supuestamente "la mejor amiga de Edward" fui a arreglarme para el compromiso con la familia Cullen, no sabía que ponerme, no tenía un conjunto acorde a un evento así, me fui de compras de nuevo. Visité varias tiendas y compre mucha ropa, pero aún no encontraba un vestido que pudiera llevar a la cena… hasta que lo ví, era el vestido perfecto, era corto y blanco de rayas negras con un patrón de cebra, no me importo cuanto costaba, solo sabía que lo quería. Llegué a mi casa con muchas bolsas de las compras que había hecho, miré el reloj y me dí cuenta que solo tenía una hora para arreglarme, me duché, sequé mi pelo y lo alicé, luego me puse mi vestido y lo combiné con unos tacones negros, por último me maquillé.

Ya eran las 7 p.m. y la cita para cenar con la familia de Edward era a las 7:30 p.m. la verdad yo estaba muy emocionada, y quería llegar lo más rápido posible, Edward me recogió en mi casa como lo había prometido.

Edward: Hola Bella, te ves muy hermosa esta noche, bueno de hecho más de lo normal

Bella: Gracias tu también estas muy guapo…. Nos vamos?

Edward: Si claro, después de ti

Enseguida me abrió la puerta del copiloto y el se acomodo en el puesto del conductor

Edward: Estas lista? Bueno tengo que advertirte que mi familia no es muy común que digamos

Bella: No te preocupes, además ya tengo experiencia contigo (dije sacándole la lengua)

Edward: Bueno, yo sé que les vas a caer bien, solo digo que a ¿quien no?

Me sonrrojé y luego Edward se desvió del camino

Bella: A dónde vamos?

Edward: Mi casa queda un poco alejada, por eso siempre llego tarde

Bella: Pero para recogerme no llegas tarde

Edward: Pero es que recogerte es algo importante, lo demás no!

A lo lejos veía una mansión que parecía muy exclusiva, la verdad era gigante, no podía creer que Edward viviera allí, ni siquiera podía creer que yo estuviera ahí con el.

Edward: Que te parece?

Bella: Es muy bonita, no esperé que vivieras en algo así

Cuando entramos, el padre de Edward me saludó

Padre de Edward: Buenas Noches, Tu debes ser Bella, Es un placer, dime Carlisle

Bella: El placer es mio, mucho gusto Carlisle

Edward se adelantó y como vió a toda la familia reunida me presentó ante todos

Edward: Bella mi familia: el es mi hermano Emmet y su novia Rosalie, y por allí está Alice con su novio Jasper…. Ammm y mi madre Esme

Bella: Es un placer conocerlos a todos, gracias por recibirme esta noche en su casa

Rosalie: Bueno a decir verdad, Edward fue el que insistió y no paraba de hablar de ti

Emmet: Si, ya todos queríamos salir de la casa con tal de no escucharlo más (dijo en forma de chiste)

Fue la primera vez que vi que Edward se ponía rojo y luego para desviar la conversación dijo: Madre esta lista la cena?

Esme: Si, pueden pasar todos a la mesa ahora mismo

En la cena los conocí a todos mejor: por un lado estaba rosalie, tenía un porte de reina de belleza, su cabello era largo, ondulado y rubio, sus ojos eran color miel. Emmet era alto y fornido, su cabello y sus ojos eran café oscuro, él tenía el cabello corto y disfrutaba mucho de hacer bromas, la verdad Rosalie y Emmet me cayeron muy bien, cosa diferente a lo que paso cuando conocí a Alice y a Jasper, Alice por un lado, tenía el cabello corto, color castaño oscuro sus ojos eran verdes un poco mas claros que los de Edward, sus facciones de la cara eran muy delicadas, y sentí que yo tampoco le había agradado por como me miraba. Jasper tampoco se quedaba atrás, debo admitir que era simpático, claro no tanto como Edward pero Alice había escogido muy bien, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos cafés y era alto.

Los padres de Edward, fueron muy amables desde que llegué hasta que me fui, aunque noté a Esme un poco apartada y me atrevería a decir que no le agradé del todo, ella era delgada, tenia el cabello oscuro y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Alice, en cambio Carlisle en todo momento me preguntaba sobre mi familia, mis estudios y cosas por el estilo, ya veía de donde venía Edward, el era alto, y sus hijos se parecian a el en todo sentido, excepto porque su cabello era rubio.

La cena terminó cerca de las 9 p.m. y yo me tenía que ir puesto que primero, no le había avisado a mi tio, y segundo al otro día tenía Examen de matemáticas

Bella: Muchas gracias a todos, la cena estuvo deliciosa pero ya me tengo que ir

Edward: Pero Bella, es muy tarde, y esta zona es peligrosa a esta hora, incluso si te llevo podría pasar algo.

Carlisle: Si hijo tienes razón, Bella porque no te quedas? Tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes disponible

Bella: Esta bien, pero podría usar su teléfono, el mío se descargó y necesito avisarle a mi tio

Edward: Si puedes entrar al estudio y llamarlo desde allí, te acompaño?

Bella: Si por favor, con permiso (dije dirigiéndome a la familia de Edward).

Nos fuimos alejando de la sala de estar, subimos las escaleras y luego caminamos por un pasillo no muy largo, yo me sentía desubicada, la casa de Edward era muy grande, tanto que parecía un laberinto!

Cuando por fin llegamos Edward me dijo:

Edward: Aquí esta el teléfono te dejo sola?

Bella: No… de pronto me pierdo en tu super casa !(dije como una burla) No me demoro nada

Llamé a mi tío y en el primer intento contesto

Bella: Hola?

Tío (Al teléfono): Bella, donde estás? Estoy muy preocupado, no sabía nada de ti en todo el día

Bella: Lo siento, se me olvido decirte que Edward me invitó a cenar con su familia

Tío: Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien, Edward te trae o voy y te recojo?

Bella: No tío lo que pasa es que por esta zona es muy peligroso a esta hora entonces el padre de Edward me dijo que me quedara

Tío: OK, entonces que descanses y ten cuidado con lo que haces, Jacob sabe que estas allá?

Bella: Pues le comenté que tenía una reunión aquí pero no lo he llamado

Tío: Vuelvo y te digo, ten cuidado, Adios Bella

Bella: Hasta mañana tío que descanses

Cuando colgué Edward se quedó mirándome como si tratara de descifrar mis pensamientos, pero después me sorprendió con una pregunta

Edward: Estas muy cansada o quieres estudiar para el examen de mañana? Va a ser muy pesado y necesitamos los puntos

Yo no podía creer que Edward me estuviera preguntando eso, desde cuando le empezaron a importar los estudios? En serio esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero el tenía la razón, debíamos estudiar

Bella: Si me parece buena idea empezamos ya?

Edward: Si, claro

Duramos como cuatro horas estudiando, me sorprendí al ver que Edward, en realidad era muy inteligente, entendía muy rápido. Teniamos momentos en los que no parabamos de reir y otros en los que realmente estábamos concentrados estudiando. Al terminar Edward notó que yo estaba cansada

Edward: Quieres ir a dormir ya?

Bella: Si, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada!

Edward: Pero bueno, no puedes dormir con esa ropa, y tampoco ir al instituto vestida así

Bella: Tienes razón, pero pensé dormir así esta noche y mañana voy temprano a mi casa para cambiarme

Edward: Lo de cambiarte mañana en tu casa me parece bien, pero dormir asi? En un momento vuelvo

Edward salió de la habitación, y luego volvió con un pijama muy lindo, me mostró el baño para cambiarme y luego me llevó a la habitación.

Bella: Gracias Edward por todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy y desde que llegué

Edward: No me tienes que agradecer, yo te agradezco a ti

Bella: Por que?

Edward: Por cambiar mi vida!

xoxoxoxoxxox

Fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado :D


	8. Fin De Los Celos

Capitulo 8: Fin de los celos

POV Bella

Me desperté muy temprano y Edward estaba desayunando con su familia

Esme: Buenos días Bella, tu desayuno ya esta servido

Bella: Buenos días a todos, gracias Esme, se ve delicioso

Desayunamos todos juntos, a pesar de que no le agradaba a la mitad de la familia, o eso pensaba yo, era una familia muy unida, era el modelo perfecto de familia que yo hubiese querido tener, sin desmeritar el apoyo que mi tío me brindaba. Cuando terminamos, los hermanos de Edward se fueron para el instituto, Carlisle se fue para el hospital donde trabajaba y Esme se quedó recogiendo los platos del desayuno. Edward y yo salimos rumbo a mi casa para que me pudiera cambiar, cuando llegamos mi tío estaba en la puerta

Bella: Tío no tenías que ir a trabajar? Cómo sabías que yo llegaría aquí primero?

Tío: Hoy me dieron el día libre, y te conozco Bella, además quién se va asi vestido para el instituto?

Bella: Tienes razón, me cambio y bajo Edward

Edward: Ok!

Tío: Bella, no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Bella: Amm sii, tío el es Edward Cullen, Edward el es mi tio Eleazar Denali Swan

Edward: Es un placer conocerlo señor Denali

Tío: El placer es mio, y por favor no me digas señor, dime Eleazar simplemente

Edward: Esta bien Eleazar

Subí, me duché y me cambié lo más rápido que pude, porque mi tío y Edward se habían quedado abajo y pss la verdad no me sentía muy cómoda con eso, aunque confiara profundamente en los dos, eso no quitaba el hecho de que podría suceder algo malo, según yo.

Me puse un conjunto muy informal, una camisa azul, unos jeans negros y mis convers favoritos, bajé rápido y escuché a mi tio y a Edward reir.

Bella: Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Tío: Nada Bella, estábamos hablando de cosas de hombres

Bella: Mmmm aja

Edward: Es verdad, bueno Bella, nos vamos?

Bella: Sii

Edward: Hasta luego Eleazar, fue todo un placer conocerlo

Tío: Adios Edward, el placer es mio, y no se te olvide nuestro acuerdo

Edward: Claro que no

Tío: Adios Bella, te espero temprano hoy

Bella: Para qué?

Tío: Solo quiero que llegues temprano

Edward: Yo me encargaré de eso

Bella: Que bien, los dos en mi contra (dije en tono de burla)

Edward: No hables más y sube al auto (Dijo abriéndome la puerta

Bella: OK

En todo el camino traté de que Edward me dijera el tema misterioso del que estaban conversando con mi tío, le hacia pucheros, promesas, amenazas, pero no conseguí nada y me sentí frustrada, Edward lo notó

Edward: Bella, tranquilízate, recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato

Bella: Jmmm, esta bien, no me digas, pero lo tendré en cuenta

Llegamos al instituto y Jacob estaba en primera fila y venia hacia mi, Edward se despidió y se alejó de mi porque no quería pelear con el.

Jacob: Qué haces con el, acaso no fui claro?

Bella: Me parece que la que no fue clara fui yo

Jacob: Que quieres decirme con eso?

Bella: Que yo te deje muy claro que si segias con esos celos terminábamos

Jacob: Yo no quiero eso, pero

Bella: Pero nada Jacob, es mejor que dejemos esto así entonces

Jacob: Espera

Bella: Esta bien, piénsalo y me dices, si quieres que continuemos con esto debes jurarme que nunca me haras reclamos así y si por el contrario no quieres pss cada uno por su lado y seguimos como amigos si te parece

Jacob: Es que yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero seguir siendo tu novio y no tengo nada que pensar respecto a eso

Bella: Entonces ¿?

Jacob: Esta bien, ya no te diré nada por estar con él

Bella: Ohhhh gracias, (Me acerqué, lo abracé muy fuerte y le di un beso)

Jacob: Si esta bien, pero prométeme que no pasará nada ok?

Bella: Dudas de mi

Jacob: NO, confío plenamente en ti, pero en el no

Bella: Ok, te lo prometo, me llevas a mi casa o salimos a dar una vuelta

Jacob: No amor, hoy no puedo, tengo que quedarme a entrenar para los campeonatos de futbol

Bella: Mmmm entonces yo te espero y salimos

Jacob: Pss si tu quieres, pero te vas a aburrir te lo advierto ¡!

Bella: Pensandolo bien le diré a Edward que me lleve, tienes algún problema (la verdad solo hice esa pregunta para saber si el estaba dispuesto a dejar sus celos, y para ponerlo a prueba)

Jacob: mmm lo haces a propósito verdad? (Dijo en tono de burla)

Bella: Es muy en serio, no quiero caminar a mi casa hoy…. A no ser que te moleste

Jacob: No, no me molesta puedes irte con el (dijo sacándome la lengua)

Sali y no demoré mucho en encontrarme con Edward

Edward: Hola, que pasó al fin con tu novio melodramático?

Bella: Ehhh pss acabé de hablar con el y le dije que si no terminaba con sus celos, entonces que dejaramos las cosas así

Edward: En serio, y que te dijo ¿? (Me preguntó emocionado)

Bella: No, psss que el iba a cambiar y luego le dije que me iba a ver contigo y le parecio bien

Edward: En serio te dijo eso? Jajajajajajajajajaja, tengo que verlo para creerlo

Bella: Edward no te rias mas de el, mas bien vamos a dar una vuelta… hoy es viernes

Edward: Siii, pero tu adorado noviecito

Bella: Se quedó entrenando y a mi me pareció bien

Edward: OK! Quieres ir a ver una peli ¿?

Bella: Sii me encantaría

Salimos del instituto directo al cine, vimos una película de acción, y yo no paraba de reir por las caras que hacia Edward cuando veía sangre y disparaban, esa fue la parte más divertida. Cuando terminó la película, Edward y yo fuimos por un helado, hasta que vi de repente algo que dañó mi felicidad por completo

Edward: Hola que haces aquí, no estabas en Alaska hace como una semana?

Irina: Hola mi Eddie, no me vine aquí a pasar vacaciones

Bella: Eddie? (Solte una risita, que estoy segura que Edward notó, porque se puso rojo)

Edward: Ahh que bueno que tengas vacaciones… ammm Bella ella es..

Bella: Si ya sé quien es, me topé con ella llegando a un centró comercial

Edward: En serio? Que pequeño es el mundo (su voz sonó apenada y creo que se sentía un poco incomodo)

Irina: Si totalmete de acuerdo, y que hacían?, si se puede saber no?

Edward: Claro, salíamos de una película e invité a Bella a comer un helado

La miré con una sonrisa hipócrita, en ese momento Edward notó que no me había caído muy bien

Edward: Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, tengo que dejarte en tu casa…. Lo recuerdas?

Bella: Si.. mi tío nos va a matar, aunque creo que a ti no porque como se volvieron tan amigos

Irina: Si ves Eddie tu le caes bien a todo el mundo ( y soltó un suspiro), a propósito, algún dia nos podemos ver y nos contamos todo lo que paso mientras no estuve

Edward: (Soltó una risa) Irina, solo fue una semana

Irina: bueno tengo que buscar un pretexto para hablar con mi mejor amigo?

En ese momento me enfurecí, nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien que apenas conocía, es que esa vieja, se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata a Edward, no sé en que momento tomé a Edward por la cintura y el pasó su brazo por mi hombro

Edward: Mmmm no se si tenga tiempo, la verdad, la otra semana son exámenes y tenemos que estudiar, verdad Bella?

Bella: Si, tendremos que pasar días enteros estudiando

Irina: No lo puedo creer, EDWARD CULLEN ESTUDIANDO!

Edward: Digamos que Bella causó un efecto sorprendente en mi

Irina y yo nos pusimos rojas, pero por motivos diferentes, yo por la pena de lo que Edward había dicho y ella de la furia, por lo mismo

Edward: Hasta luego Irina, Tenemos mucho que hacer!

Bella: Si es cierto, hasta luego

Irina: Ok Eddie, un placer verte. Hasta luego Bella (Dijo eso último en tono desafiante)


	9. El Viaje - Parte 1

Capitulo 9: El viaje- Parte 1

POV Bella

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de clase, mi vida era prácticamente normal, aunque me tenía muy preocupada que no estaba pasando tanto tiempo con Jacob como yo quería, siempre pasaba algo entre los dos, alguno tenía un compromiso y no podíamos estar juntos, por otro lado con Edward, pasábamos todo el tiempo posible juntos, él dormía en mi casa o yo en la de él, y como Jacob había dejado sus celos, estaba más que dichosa. Bueno, no todos los días eran tan perfectos, aún recuerdo el día que por primera vez me sentí incomoda en la casa de Edward

*FLASHBACK*

Teníamos un trabajo importante de Biología para entregar y después de eso un examen, el profesor pidió que nos hiciéramos en parejas, ya que era muy extenso, yo por supuesto hice grupo con Edward, esa vez duramos casi cuatro días estudiando y haciendo el taller, el último día yo me quedé en la casa de él hasta que Esme, me llamó

Esme: Bella, podrías venir un momento a mi oficina (Esme se desempeñaba como arquitecta y era muy buena en eso)

Bella: Si en un momento voy, Edward ya vengo voy a ver que necesita tu madre

Edward: Si no te preocupes, anda yo termino esta parte y podemos descansar

Bella: OK

Bajé las escaleras y recorrí uno o dos pasillos, ya me había vuelto toda una experta en la casa de Edward, bueno el tiempo que pasé allí estos últimos días no eran en vano, toqué la puerta de la oficina de Esme y pregunté

Bella: Hola Esme, puedo pasar?

Esme: Si adelante, por favor siéntate, necesito hablarte de un tema algo personal

Bella: Claro, dime

Esme: Bueno, pues la verdad estoy muy preocupada porque Edward, no hace más sino pensar en ti, y no creo que eso sea malo, lo que pienso que es malo es que está alejando a sus amigos incluso a sus hermanos por estar contigo

Bella: Mmmm pues la verdad no sé qué decirte, mi intención nunca fue esa

Esme: Mira niñita aquí si puedes mostrar tu verdadera cara, no está Edward

Bella: No sé de qué me estás hablando

Esme: Claro que si, tal vez engañes a todos con esa carita dulce y diciendo que quieres estudiar con Edward, pero en verdad vienes por su dinero ¿no es así?

Bella: Con todo respeto señora pero usted me está ofendiendo, y es verdad lo que le digo Edward y yo somos amigos, además ya tengo novio

Esme: Por favor, no me mientas, eso es una fachada, porque sabes que le gustas a Edward y quieres que te ruegue y aprovecharte de él, pero óyeme bien, yo no dejaré que mi hijo sufra

Bella: Pero por Dios! Como se le pude pasar eso por la cabeza?

Esme: No me vengas con eso ahora, además Edward estaba muy bien con Irina y yo estaba de acuerdo con su relación, su familia es muy poderosa y …

Bella: No sigas… ya vi quien es la que solo piensa en el dinero, pero bueno ese no es asunto mío, no me alejare de Edward como le dije a Irina, solo en el caso de que el me lo pida lo haré

Salí corriendo de la oficina de Esme hacía el estudio en dónde se encontraba Edward, no me percate cuando una lagrima salió de mi ojo… traté de ocultarla pero para ese momento Edward ya me había visto

Edward: ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te dijo mi madre? (preguntó alarmado)

Bella: No fue nada

Edward: Entonces dime que te pasa… ¿porque lloras?

No estaba segura si contarle o no la verdad, no quería que él se alejara de mi

Bella: Recibí una llamada de un familiar que está muy enfermo

Edward: ¿Familiar? Según yo solo conoces a tu tío

Bella: No, era su hermana, mi otra tía Maggie (si era verdad que tenía otra tía, pero no que estaba enferma)

Edward: Pues lo siento mucho, en serio no sabía

Bella: No te preocupes no es culpa tuya, mira estoy muy afectada por la noticia ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

Edward: Ok, espérame busco las llaves de mi auto

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Después de ese encuentro con Esme, me hice muy amiga de Rosalie, la novia de Emmet, a ella fue la única a la que le conté lo de Esme, y ella me dio su apoyo y me dijo que no le diera importancia, que Esme muy en el fondo me quería, pero tenía pensado que Edward algún día se casara con Irina y que como lo había visto tan enamorado de mí, pues sintió rabia. Eso me tranquilizó, pero sentía que estaba engañando a Edward al no decirle, la conversación que tuve con Irina cerca del centro comercial, ni con su madre, no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Era lunes en la mañana, Jacob me había recogido como normalmente lo hacía y me dejó en el instituto, mi primera clase era historia, de pronto dijeron por el alto parlante que me necesitaban en la dirección, todos se quedaron mirándome y el profesor me dio una excusa para salir de su clase, llegué a la dirección y Edward, estaba sentado frente al escritorio del director, se me pasaron muchas cosas por la mente cuando lo vi ahí.

Director: Señorita Swan, siéntese por favor

Director: Debo suponer que saben, porque están aquí, especialmente ustedes dos

Edward: Pues, la verdad no tengo ni idea, no sé si ella si (y me miro)

Bella: No, yo estoy igual que tu

Director: Bueno, se habrán enterado que el instituto tiene un programa de intercambio, que hacen por unas semanas, con el fin de que ustedes aprendan otras culturas…. Pues estamos justo en ese periodo y la junta de profesores y directivos, los han escogido a ustedes dos para que se vayan de intercambio con todo pago a Francia, por un mes.

Edward y yo nos quedamos plasmados, mirándonos uno al otro, yo no lo podía creer y por la cara que tenía Edward, parecía que el tampoco

Director: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen?

Edward: Solo tengo una pregunta… porque yo?

Director: Pues hemos visto una notable mejoría en tu proceso académico y disciplinario, sin contar que en muy poco tiempo has superado las calificaciones de muchos estudiantes excelentes

Edward se puso rojo y no sabía que decir.

Director: Bueno entonces aceptan? El vuelo sale dentro de tres días

Edward: yo voy si tu vas, me dijo

Bella: Bueno esta bien!

Salimos de esa oficina confundidos por lo que había acabado de pasar, aún creía que todo era un sueño y que pronto sonaría el despertador

Edward: No puedo creerlo, yo? Un buen estudiante? No me sorprende de ti.. pero yo?

Bella: Porque dices eso.. a mi nunca me había pasado eso, ni siquiera en las otras escuelas que me la pasaba comiendo libros literalmente

En ese momento llegó Jacob, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta por lo que había acabado de pasar, hasta que el habló

Jacob: Hola Amor!... Cullen … que pasó? porque esa cara?… que te hizo? (Eso último lo preguntó un poco molesto)

Bella: Hola.. amm nada el no me ha hecho nada

Jacob: Entonces porque estas asi

Edward: Nos ganamos un viaje de intercambio (respondió aún confundido)

Jacob: QUEEEEE? No juegues Cullen, esa clase de bromas no son graciosas

Bella: Es verdad, estábamos en la dirección y el Director nos lo acaba de decir

Jacob: Jmmm pss no les creo, ya paren con su bromita

En ese momento habló el director por el alto parlante

Director: Bueeenos Dias Estudiantes, les quiero informar que este año los delegados para ir al intercambio en Francia, son el señor Edward Cullen y la señorita Isabella Swan…¡Felicidades!

Jacob quedó perplejo.. no salían palabras de su boca

Edward: Ves Black que no te mentíamos (dijo riéndose)

Jacob: No lo puedo creer y por cuanto tiempo se van?

Bella: Por un mes

Jacob: Pero … qué? (dijo algo furioso)

Bella: Amor te tengo que recordar tu promesa… o las dos que nos hemos hecho

Jacob: Esta bien, (respiro), no te voy a decir nada y confiaré en ti, TE AMO BELLA

En ese momento se acercó a mi y me dio un beso, pero sentí que fue para incomodar a Edward y al parecer lo logró

Edward: Bueno, creo que yo ya me tengo que ir, luego te veo Bella… Black

Jacob: Cullen

Bella: Adios Edward, te llamo esta noche

…. Habían pasado los tres días, yo estaba terminando mi maleta y Edward no demoraba en venir por mi, dudaba si esto del viaje iba a ser algo malo para mi relación con Jake, ya que el no se había pronunciado al respecto y nos habíamos visto muy poco en esos tres días, pero bueno, luego pensé que Edward y yo solo éramos amigos y me aferré a esa idea. Bajé las escaleras y vi a mi tio

Tío: No puedo creer que te vayas por un mes!

Bella: Si te sirve de algo, yo aún no me lo creo

Tío: Bueno ten mucho cuidado

Se escuchó el ruido de un carro

Tío: Creo que Edward ya vino por ti… cuídate, te extrañaré

Bella: Si tío, yo Igual

El se acerco y me abrazó, de pronto salió una pequeña lágrima

Bella: Tío, estas llorando?

Tío: Por supuesto que no (dio secándose la lágrima)… ya vete, vas a perder el vuelo

Bella: Ok, Hasta pronto, verás que el tiempo se va a pasar muy rápido

Salí de la casa y como mi tío había dicho, Edward ya estaba en frente con su carro

Edward: Hola Bella.. Nos vamos?

Bella: Si, vamos como un poquito tarde

Edward: No te preocupes por eso, yo conduzco muy rápido

Llegamos al aeropuerto, muy bonito por cierto, y luego abordamos nuestro avión, el viaje fue muy largo pero hablábamos y reiamos de todo con Edward, hasta un momento que me quedé dormida.


	10. El Viaje - Parte 2

Capitulo 10: El viaje - Parte2(Recuerdos)

POV Edward

Estaba en un avión rumbo a Paris, con Bella por mis buenas calificaciones, eso sonaba de locos hasta para mí, pero decidí, que en este viaje iba a hacer que Bella se olvidara de Jacob y pudiéramos tener espacio los dos solos sin nadie que nos interrumpiera. No sabía exactamante como hacer para que Bella aceptara mi propuesta de estar conmigo, no es que tuviera nada en contra de Jacob, incluso una parte de él me caia bien, pero su pasado era un poco oscuro, muy diferente al que Bella conoció, según me cuenta ella

*FALSHBACK*

No, me acuerdo que edad tenía, solo sé que era muy pequeño y me acababa de mudar a Forks, poco tiempo después, llegó un niño mayor que yo, a la escuela donde yo estudiaba, el era Jacob, al principio los dos éramos muy amigos, prácticamente compartíamos todo, me enteré que él era adoptado, no conocía a ningún familiar y los que lo trajeron aquí lo dejaron a su suerte, su familia adoptiva no era muy poderosa, y para ese entonces, la mia tampoco. Poco a poco pasaba el tiempo y los dos madurábamos con los años, de pronto, el ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo, me ignoraba y yo no sabía exactamente porque era, solo sé que después de eso, fue a buscar compañía con Sam Uley y los demás "chicos malos", el en varias ocaciones me invito a formar parte de ellos, porque quería seguir con nuestra amistad, pero yo nunca me llevé bien con ese grupo, y así fue como nos distanciamos mas y mas hasta el punto de volvernos completamente extraños. Yo desde lejos lo analizaba, el estaba aprendiendo todos los malos pasos del grupo y cambiaba drásticamente. Lo que menos me gustó fue que empezó a tener novias y pues hasta ahí no había nada malo, pero tenia d al mismo tiempo, a veces más, y si lo admito, yo tenía fama de mujeriego pero no era por engañarlas, era porque yo salía sin compromiso con muchas chicas, hasta que llegó Bella y me cambió la vida, no se que me hizo, pero después de verla a ella, no podía si quiera pensar en estar con alguien que no fuera ella y debido a lo bien que conocía a Jacob, sabía que algo se traía entre manos, por eso quería alejarla lo más posible de él, porque en el caso de que la engañara, no estaría tan apegada a el y yo estaría allí para que de alguna forma, amortiguara el dolor y fuera cesando.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Bella se había quedado dormida sobre mi hombro, habíamos llegado pero no quería despertarla. Anunciaron por el megáfono que debíamos salir del avión y ella se despertó en ese instante

Edward: Bella, dormiste bien?

Bella: Mmm sii, debemos bajarnos ya

Edward: Si, después de ti

Bajamos del avión y estábamos muy desubicados, todo era muy nuevo, sino fuera por un guía nos hubiéramos perdido, pero el guía hablaba francés, menos mal que esa era la única materia en la que me iba bien y yo le entendía muy bien, aunque no sabía si Bella hablaba francés

Guía: Bon après-midi jeune,(Buenas tardes jóvenes)

Edward: Bon après-midi mon nom est Edward (Buenas tardes mi nombre es Edward)

Guia : mon nom est Pierre, et je serai votre guide pendant le temps qu'ils sont là, ils aimeraient aller à l'hôtel? (mi nombre es Pierre y sere su guia durante el tiempo que estén aquí, les gustaria ir al hotel?)

Para mi sorpresa Bella también hablaba muy bien francés

Bella : Bon après-midi mon nom est Bella, Oui s'il vous plaît nous emmener à l'hôtel, nous pourrions dire que nous avons des activités prévues pour aujourd'hui? (Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bella, Si por favor llevenos al hotel,nos podrías decir que actividades tenemos programadas para hoy?)

Pierre : maintenant nous avons juste de visiter un musée et une bibliothèque le reste de l'après-midi est laissé libre (hoy solo tenemos que visitar un museo y una biblioteca el resto de la tarde les queda libre)

Edward : Magnifique, aller à l'hôtel (Maginifico, vamos al hotel)

Fuimos en un taxi al hotel, la verdad quedaba un poco retirado, pero el viaje fue ineteresante porque hablabamos y reiamos incluso Pierre en algunos momentos se reía con nosotros. Yo estaba muy feliz de estar en Francia con Bella, le tenía varias sorpresas preparadas para que al llegar a forks, terminara con Jacob y así no me diera la oportunidad al instante yo seguiría luchando por obtener su amor. Llegamos al hotel y nos mostraron nuestra habitación, era muy grande, tenía dos camas separadas, dos baños muy lujosos, cada uno con bañera y ducha, antes de la habitación en donde se encontraban las camas, había una sala no muy grande pero acogedora, con muebles, un televisor y video-juegos, sin contar las dos laptos que habían sobre dos escritorios con lámparas. Bella y yo quedamos sorprendidos al ver todo eso.

Pierre : Je vous laisse défaire vos bagages et attendre dans le lobby pendant une heure pour démarrer le programme (los dejare que desempaquen sus maletas y los espero en el lobby en una hora para empezar con el programa)

Bella y Edward : bien sera là dans une heure (bueno estaremos alla en una hora) - Dijimos al tiempo-

Empezamos a desempacar entre risas y mi celular sonó

Edward : Hola ?

Esme : Hola hijo … como estas ? que tal tu viajae ?

Edward : Estoy muy bien, el viaje fue agotador pero ya estamos en el hotel

Esme : Ahhh estas con ella.. (dijo como si no le gustara mucho la idea)

Edward : Si, ¿por qué? ¿tienes algun problema ?

Esme : Creo que deberías alejarte de ella hijo, no es buena para tí, a propósito me enteré que Irina esta en Francia, el padre tiene negocios alla, puedes ir a verla

Edward : Espera un segundo

Esme : ok

Me molestó mucho lo que dijo mi madre con respecto a Bella, no quería que ella me escuchara alterado entonces salí al pasillo

Edward : Madre, tu no tienes ningun derecho a decirme eso, tu no la conoces, además yo decido con quien estar y con quien no… y no me agrada mucho la idea de que Irina se me ande apareciendo a cada rato, de hecho ya me canse !

Esme : No se porque hablas asi de Irina que la concoces practicamente de toda la vida, en cambio a esa muchacha que a penas conoces, la defiendes a capa y espada, ¿que te hizo para que estes así ?

Edward : te lo voy a decir solo para que me dejes en paz, ME ENAMORE DE ELLA, desde que la vi, trato de evitarlo pero no quiero ni puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿esta bien ?, no quiero que vuelvas a mandar a Irina a seguirme

Esme : ¿Crees que eso es amor ? eres muy joven Edward, han pasado muchas chicas por tu vida, mejores que ella

Edward : No son mejores, porque ella fue la unica que me cautivó, con ella me siento pleno y no tengo la necesidad de estar con nadie mas… si te importa no quiero seguir peleando contigo ADIOS

Esme : NO ESPERA !

Edward : ¿QUE ?

Esme : Tu hermana quiere hablar contigo

Edward : Ok Pasala !

Alice : Hermanito ! Como estas en Paris ?

Edward : Bien y tu ? A quien molestas ahora ?

Alice : Bueno me he tenido que conformar con Emmet aunque no es lo mismo, esta Bella ?

Edward : Si, por aquí está, para que la necesitas ?

Alice : Edward son cosas de mujeres … pasala !

Entré a la habitación de nuevo y vi a Bella terminando de desempacar su maleta, ella me vio con los ojos muy abiertos cuando le extendí mi mano con el celular

Edward : Bella te necesita Alice

Bella : ¿Para que ? con ella no me hablo mucho

Edward : No lo se, no me quiso decir

Bella salió de la habitación y yo me quedé terminando de arreglar mi ropa, cuando me dí cuenta ya se había pasado la hora que teníamos para arreglarnos y Bella aún no llegaba, salí al corredor y estaba hablando con Alice. Cuando se dio cuenta de que íbamos tarde se despidió de Alice y me dio mi celular. Bajamos y Pierre nos estaba esperando con nuestros boletos para entrar al museo, a una obra de teatro y a la biblioteca. La primera parada fue la biblioteca, la verdad yo estaba muy aburrido con tantos libros, pero Bella parecía emocionada y eso me ponía muy feliz así que fingí que me interesaba, en una parte de la Biblioteca había una sección de música clásica y casi no salgo de ahí, me encantaba todo lo relacionado con eso, y estaba mi canción favorita "Claro de Luna". Después de que por fin saliéramos de allí, fuimos a la obra de teatro, no fue tan mala como pensé que sería, de hecho me identificaba con la historia de un amor no correspondido, aunque yo haría que eso cambiara justo esta noche y las otras que seguían. Por último fuimos al museo, allí solo fueron risas y charlas con Bella, estaba muy emocionado porque todo el tiempo parecía que en el mundo solo estábamos ella y yo y que nadie nos interrumpiría hasta el final del viaje, cuando ella y yo estuviéramos juntos, o hasta el momento ese era mi propósito.

Pierre: envie de faire quelque chose d'autre, ou les emmener à l'hôtel? (quieren hacer algo mas o los llevo al hotel?)

Bella : La vérité ne veux même pas d'aller à l'hôtel, vous pouvez laisser autour de la ville avec Edward (La verdad no quiero ir al hotel aún, puedes dejarnos recorrer la ciudad con Edward)

Pierre : bien sûr, voici mon numéro de téléphone au cas où vous avez des difficultés (por supuesto, aqui esta mi numero de telefono por si tienen alguna dificultad)

Edward : Merci beaucoup, à demain (Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana)

Nos despedimos y luego Bella volteó a mirarme

Bella: Bien, y ahora que hacemos

Edward: No se, quieres ir a almorzar?

Bella: Si, vamos

En eso apareció Irina, cosa que no me sorprendió porque mi madre me había dicho que ella estaba aquí. Al parecer Bella se sorprendió mucho y después estaba un poco molesta

Irina: Eddie, Bella no esperaba encontrarlos aquí…. Que están haciendo?

Bella: El instituto nos envió de intercambio

Irina: A ti Eddie? Pero como?

Edward: Gracias a Bella subí mi promedio, tanto que ahora soy uno de los mejores

Irina: Bueno, me alegro por ti… Oye, esta noche mi padre va a organizar una cena, ¿quieren ir?

Edward: No lo se, tu quieres ir Bella?

Bella: Edward lo que tu decidas esta bien, pero debemos llegar temprano al hotel

No sé porque me dijo eso, yo sabía que a Bella no le agradaba ni un poquito Irina, entonces no entiendo porque no se negó por los dos, yo le había preguntado a ella porque pensé que se iba a inventar una excusa para sacarnos de esta

Edward: Ok, pero solo pasaremos un rato

Irina soltó un chillido: Perfecto, los espero a las 7

Se despidió de beso conmigo, cosa que supongo que molestó a Bella, pero no sabía porque, si ella estaba tan enamorada de Jacob como decía y además to era solo un amigo para ella, no veía porque sentía celos de Irina

Edward: Vamos a Almorzar?

Bella: Si, dale

Entramos a un restaurante muy lujoso que yo había reservado especialmente para esa ocación, ese sería mi primer paso para conquistar a Bella.

Bella: No crees que es algo muy… caro ¿?

Edward: Te parece_? Si quieres busacamos otro restaurante

Bella: No, pero la próxima vez, no gastes tanto dinero en esto, no me siento comoda

Edward: Esta bien, lo que tu digas

Ya estábamos almorzando y sentí que Bella, se ponía tensa y que quería decirme algo pero no sabía como, hasta que por fin habló

Bella: Edward, tengo que contarte algo... siento que te estoy engañando al no decírtelo

Edward: Dime, ya me estas preocupando

Bella: Lo que pasa es que el día que tu me invitaste a cenar con tu familia, me encontré con Irina cerca del centro comercial en la tarde, y ella al parecer estaba ahí solo porque sabía que me iba a encontrar y me empezó a decir que me alejara de ti porque ella te quería y que todo iba muy bien hasta que yo llegué

Edward: Pero como se atreve ella .. ¿qué mas te dijo?

Bella: Pues ella, no me dijo nada más, pero tu madre si

Edward: ¿De que hablas?

La vi dudando si contarme o no

Edward: Dime, yo necesito saber la verdad, y tu mas que nadie sabes que odio que me mientan

Bella: Esta bien, pero no te enojes conmigo, yo no quería alejarme de ti, ni perder tu amistad

Edward: Eso nunca va a pasar, pero dime que te dijo

Bella: El dia que ella me llamo a su oficina me dijo exactamente lo mismo que me dijo Irina ese día y por eso lloraba, te dije que era por mi tia porque en ese momento no me sentía capaz de decirte la verdad. Por favor perdóname, si quieres que me aleje de ti, lo entiendo y a penas tu me lo digas te aseguro que lo haré

Ella se estaba levantando de la silla, y de pronto de su ojo brotó una lágrima

Edward: Espera Bella, no te vallas (dije limpiándole la lagrima)

Ella se sentó de nuevo

Edward: A mi no me importa lo que diga mi mamá y mucho menos lo que diga Irina con respecto a ti, te quiero decir que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, y lucharé por esto que siento así estes con Jacob. Además ni mi madre ni Irina, tienen derecho a meterse en mi vida, esa es solo mia y yo soy quien tomo las decisiones no ellas, quiero que olvides eso, y de ahora en adelante por favor cuéntame todo lo que sientas y lo que pase contigo, asi sea de ese tema o de otro, no me importa, solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré ahí, siempre, para ayudarte y darte animos. NUNCA, me alejaré de ti

Despues de esa conversación, yo desvié el tema, para no tensar el ambiente, ya lo habíamos olvidado y sono el celular de Bella

Bella: Es Jacob, lo voy a poner en altavoz, pero por favor quédate en silencio

Edward: OK!

Bella: Hola?

Jacob (al teléfono): Hola preciosa, como estás, te extraño mucho, este día me ha parecido un siglo

Bella: Hola, estoy muy bien, y tu?

Jacob (al teléfono): Bien, extrañandote mucho, ya quiero que vuelvas

En el fondo se escuchaba la voz de muchas chicas y com chicos, en ese momento pensé que mis cálculos no habían fallado y que Jacob ya había empezado a dejar de lado a Bella, sin embargo no se lo dije a ella porque no quería que sufriera

Bella: Quien esta contigo?

Jacob (al teléfono): Estoy en entrenamiento…

Bella: Pero tus entrenamientos son masculinos y yo escucho la voz de muchas niñas

Hubo una pausa del otro lado de la linea, él se quedó en silencio como un minuto... Supongo que inventando alguna excusa

Jacob (al teléfono): Amor llegó el entrenador, en la noche te llamooo…. TE AMO!

Bella no alcanzó a responder, porque Jacob, le colgó muy rápido, después de eso ella quedó muy preocupada, o al menos eso decía su rostro, traté de tranquilizarla, no me gustaba verla sí y menos por culpa de ese estúpido que no la valoraba

Bella: A que hora entrenan las chicas?

Edward: en la mañana y los chicos en la tarde, pero no te preocupes que de seguro es una reunión o algo así, deja que el te llame esta noche y te explique

Bella: Mmmm sii

Seguimos con nuestro almuerzo, común y corriente y luego nos dirigimos al hotel


	11. El Viaje - Parte 3

Capítulo 10: El Viaje – Parte 3: (Una trampa)

POV Edward

Nos estábamos alistando para nuestra cena con Irina y su familia, ni a mi ni a Bella nos agradaba mucho la idea, pero ya habíamos aceptado y por lo menos yo nunca rompía mis promesas. Estábamos en el auto hablando de todo un poco, el viaje, la escuela que empezaríamos mañana y duraríamos un mes en ella…. Hasta el tema de Jacob se coló en nuestra conversación, pero no quise que especificáramos ese porque sabía que le terminaría diciendo la verdad y ella se iba a poner mal.

Bella: Edward, solo cenaremos y nos venimos ok?

Edward: Si, por supuesto, no quiero estar allá con Irina, solo dije que si por cortesía

Bella: Prométeme que nos regresamos juntos, no conozco bien esta ciudad y no me quiero perder sola

Edward: Si, te lo prometo, además no dejaría que nada te pasara

Bella: Ok, gracias

Llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, la casa era muy grande y tenía muchos lujos, bueno no como la mía pero igual me impresionaba. Yo no conocía a nadie allí, una mesera se acercó y nos entregó un coctel a Bella y a mí, sabía algo raro, pero igual me gustó

Irina: Eddie!...jmmmm... Bella, que gusto que hayan venido, adelante

Edward: Gracias por invitarnos

Irina: Acomódense, en unos minutos se sirve la cena

Me empecé a sentir mareado, con dolor de cabeza, luego todo eso desapareció y se convirtió en una euforia que ni yo mismo sabía a qué se debía. La comida estaba deliciosa y la charla me pareció muy amena, incluso, extrañamente me quería quedar

Bella: Edward ¿nos podemos ir ya?

Edward: Por favor, me quiero quedar otro rato

Bella: Esta bien, 15 minutos más y nos vamos, te parece?

Edward: Me parece bien

…. Pasaron los 15 mn.

Bella: No quiero ser insistente, pero en serio creo que deberíamos irnos ya

Edward: Bella si quieres adelántate

Bella: Edward… por…

Edward: NO, no me quiero ir, si quieres vete tu sola… TU NO ERES MI DUEÑA

Bella: ESTA BIEN…. PUES ME VOY SOLA, AUNQUE ME LO PROMETISTE, Y PENSE QUE CUMPLIAS TUS PROMESAS… ADIOS

En ese momento Bella salió de la casa, por lo que vi, llorando, sentí como mi corazón se hacía pedazos, pero ese sentimiento, desapareció al instante que llegó Irina y una fuerza desconocida habló por mi

Irina: Eddie, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

Edward: Si gracias por invitarme.. Estas muy hermosa esta noche

Irina: Gracias (Miró su atuendo y luego fijó su vista en mí) ¿No crees que hay mucho ruido aquí?

Edward: Si un poco

Irina: Vamos al segundo piso

Edward: Bueno

Subimos y entramos a la habitación de Irina, parecía la de una princesa, ella siempre tuvo lo que quiso, en el instante en el que lo pedía se lo daban, por eso ahora era tan manipuladora y malcriada

Irina: ¿Quieres un coctel?

Ya me había tomado como 5 de esos, estaban deliciosos

Edward: Si, gracias.

Irina: Ya bajo y te lo traigo

Me senté en la cama y sentí mi cuerpo pesado, sin aliento, no sé en que momento me desvanecí y me quede dormido

...

POV Bella

No podía creer que Edward me había gritado de esa manera, estaba muy enojada con el, aunque debía admitir que en parte era mi culpa, yo tuve la oportunidad de rechazar esa invitación por los dos y no lo hice. Tomé el primer taxi que me sacara de ahí, de mi mente no salía la forma como me gritaba y lo que me había prometido y que me dijo… que se sentía mareado y con dolor de cabeza, me dio un presentimiento de que Irina no tramaba nada bueno y seguramente eso era parte de su plan, le dije al conductor que se devolviera, cuando llegué ellos dos no estaban en el primer piso de la casa, me empecé a asustar aún más…. En ese momento el padre de Irina apareció y le pregunté en donde estaban

Padre de Irina: Creo que subieron a la habitación de Irina, puedes seguir

Bella: Gracias

Padre de Irina: Tercera puerta a la derecha ¿te pasa algo?

Bella: No lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento, con permiso

Me retiré y subí las escaleras tan rápido como pude, cuando llegué Edward estaba con Irina acostados en la cama, Irina lo estaba besando pero Edward al parecer estaba dormido

Irina: Que te pasa? Quien te crees para entrar así a mi habitación?

Bella: Que le pasa a Edward… ¿está bien?

Irina: Claro que si o es que acaso no ves que está muy contento

Irina se levantó de la coma con una expresión de culpa en su rostro y se alejó de Edward, me acerqué a él e intenté despertarlo pero no respondía. Allí me preocupe

Bella: ¿Es que no ves que esta inconsciente? ¿Que le hiciste?

Irina: Yo no le he hecho nada malo, si esta así es por ti… por aparecerte en su vida

Bella: Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital o llamar a una ambulancia, no se puede quedar aquí

Irina: Déjalo, él está bien

Bella: NO, Y ME PARECE TERRIBLE QUE LLEGUES HASTA ESTO PARA CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERES, CON PERMISO YO ME LO LLEVO

Irina se quedó paralizada, aunque no me importó, merecía que alguien le dijera la verdad… Salí de la casa y llamé a la ambulancia, yo me subí con Edward cuando lo estaban bajando se le cayó el celular y yo lo recogí. Entramos a la sala de urgencias y me dijeron que esperara afuera mientras lo estabilizaban, estaba desesperada, habían muchos doctores pero ninguno me decía como estaba Edward o que le había pasado, En ese momento sonó su celular…..Era Alice

Alice (al teléfono): Hermanito como estas, ¿como te fue en tu cena? y ¿Bella?

Bella: Alice, soy yo Bella

Alice (al teléfono): ahí hola, necesito hablar contigo, tengo…

Bella: Alice ahora no puedo

Alice (al teléfono): ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

Bella: Fuimos a la dichosa cena y no sé qué le dio Irina a Edward, pero está muy mal, estamos en un hospital

Alice (al teléfono): ¿COMO? ¿Pero no sabes nada más?

Bella: No y estoy a punto de volverme loca, no debí dejarlo allá y más con ella, todo es mi culpa, si le llega a pasar algo más me muero!

Alice (al teléfono): ¿Qué pasó allá?

Bella: Pues llegamos y todo estaba normal, a la entrada nos ofrecieron un coctel y lo recibimos, Edward me dijo que sabía raro pero que estaba rico…. Bueno cenamos y luego yo me quería ir y le dije a Edward y el me empezó a gritar que él se quería quedar, que me fuera sola… Yo como una tonta le hice caso, cuando iba en el taxi, sentí que algo iba mal y me devolví, subí a la habitación de Irina y él estaba inconsciente … bueno ahí pelee con Irina y lo traje al hospital… De ahí los médicos no me han dicho nada y no sé qué hacer, me siento muy mal

Alice (al teléfono): Sabes que, cálmate, no te preocupes, ya mismo me voy en el jet con Rosalie

Bella: Ok. Aquí te espero

Paso un poco más de una hora, que se me hizo eterna, al fin salió el doctor

Doctor: Familiares de Edward Cullen

Bella: Yo lo traje, soy su amiga ¿qué le paso?

Doctor: Lo siento, pero solo le puedo dar la información a un familiar

Bella: Doctor por favor, mire yo soy Isabella Swan, su mejor amiga estamos de intercambio aquí, nosotros vivimos en Forks, dígame como esta!

El doctor, notó mi tono de desesperación y por fin me dijo

Doctor: Esta bien, El señor Cullen recibió una alta dosis de una sustancia que al parecer hacia que se enamorara de otra persona, con lo que esa persona no contó es que su sistema no es compatible con esta sustancia, por lo tanto antes de esto debió experimentar mareo y dolor de cabeza, seguido de euforia.

Esa #$!& #! Aghhh Irina era una desgraciada, ahora entiendo, Edward si me decía que su coctel sabia raro, pero que estaba delicioso y no sé cuántos de esos se tomó, perdí la cuenta en tres… Irina ¿como se atrevió a hacer eso?, no lo podía creer, porque no pensaba que le podía hacer daño, ¿porque no solo uso es única neurona que tenía?

Bella: Aghhhh ¿Como se atrevió ella? ¿Pero como está doctor?

Doctor: Ya le retiramos la sustancia de su cuerpo y está estable aunque débil, debe guardar reposo, pero creo que mañana le darán de alta para que se pueda recuperar… Debo admitir que fue una gran fortuna que lo trajera a tiempo, si se hubiera demorado un poquito más, hubiera tenido serias implicaciones en su sistema nervioso, incluso podría tener pérdida de memoria

Bella: ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?

Doctor: En este momento exacto no, pero dentro de media hora envío una notificación de que la dejen entrar

Bella: Muchas gracias doctor, le agradezco todo lo que hizo por el

Doctor: No me lo agradezca, es mi trabajo… ¿Ya le avisó a los familiares?

Bella: Si, la hermana ya viene en camino

Doctor: Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar, permiso

Bella: Siga, gracias de nuevo

Ya estaba un poco más tranquila con la noticia de que Edward estaba bien y además que lo podría ver en 30 minutos. Estaba con mi monólogo interno y Alice llegó acompañada de Rosalie y detrás toda la familia

Esme: ¿AHORA QUE HICISTE?

Alice: Mamá tranquila, tenemos que agradecerle si no fuera por ella Edward estaría peor, con la idiota de Irina

Emmet: ¿Como así? ¿Que le hizo a mi hermano?

Alice les empezó a contar la historia a todos mientras Rosalie me consolaba

Emmet: Esa #$!& #!

Carlisle: Emmet, por favor, no es momento para eso, Bella, ¿cómo está Edward? ¿qué te dijeron?

Bella: El doctor dijo que ella le había dado en el coctel algún tipo de sustancia para que el la quisiera, pero él no era compatible con ella y por eso sentía dolor de cabeza y mareo seguido por euforia hasta desmayarse y quedar inconsciente

Rosalie: ¿Cómo esta?

Bella: Ya está estable, mañana le dan de alta

Jasper: Bueno, que gran susto.. Gracias Bella

Emmet: Si Bella, gracias por lo que hiciste, le salvaste la vida a mi hermano, no sé cómo pagarte

Emmet me abrazó muy fuerte, una vez, lejos de los brazos de Emmet, Esme aclaró su garganta y se dispuso a hablar

Esme: Bella, me permites un momento

Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, allí ella me ofreció un café, yo acepté

Bella: Esme, con todo el respeto que te mereces, pero si vienes a ofenderme o a decirme que yo tuve algo que ver con esto, déjame decirte antes que yo nunca le haría daño a Edward y…

Esme: Lo sé, con esto me demostraste, que no eras la clase de persona que pensaba y que me equivoqué con respecto a ti y a Irina, yo por encima del dinero, amo a mi hijo, y te doy mis más sinceras disculpas por cómo te traté, no debí haberlo hecho y de paso te agradezco por salvar la vida de mi hijo

Bella: No es nada, él es mi mejor amigo y yo me muero si algo le pasa

Esme: (Ella se quedó mirándome con ternura y agrdecimiento) Ahora veo porque Edward te ama… ups! Se suponía que no debía decir eso, bueno pero te dijeron ¿cuándo podías entrar a verlo?

Bella: Si, en media hora mandan una notificación para que me dejen entrar

Esme: En serio, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste (Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas con una sonrisa)

Me sorprendió mucho todo lo que Esme me había dicho, nunca me imaginé, que podría pasar, pero bueno, me alegro que la relación con ella haya mejorado. Fuimos a la sala de espera donde estaban todos reunidos, por el altavoz se escuchó que podíamos entrar a ver a Edward, cuando entramos Edward abrió los ojos y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al verme. Todos empezaron a hablarle y a preguntarle como estaba, el respondía pero se notaba en su voz el esfuerzo que hacía. Ya pasados unos 45 minutos Alice dijo

Alice: Vámonos, dejemos a solas a Edward y a Bella, nosotros tenemos que volver a Forks, ellos son los del intercambio

Rosalie: Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, mañana tenemos que ir al instituto

Todos se retiraron de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Edward, cuando se fueron el me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre porque estaba ahí

POV EDWARD

Todo estaba muy confuso, me encontraba con Bella en la habitación de un hospital y no sabía porque, lo último que recuerdo fue que quería estar con Irina… ¿me estaba volviendo loco? Recuerdo que estábamos en su habitación y nos besamos, luego no recuerdo más

Edward: Bella, porque estoy aquí

Bella: Luego de que me gritaste, me fui, cuando estaba en el taxi, sentí que estabas mal y me devolví, subí a la habitación de Irina y estabas inconsciente, el coctel que te dio tenía una sustancia para que te enamoraras de ella y como no eras compatible sentías todos esos mareos y demás, te traje al hospital, tu familia vino, se fue como te diste cuenta y pues aquí estamos

Edward: No.. No recuerdo nada, no puedo creer que ella me haya hecho esto, pero por encima de todo no puedo creer que te grité, lo siento, fui un estúpido, por favor perdóname

Bella: No te preocupes, estabas bajo el efecto de esa cosa… Lo importante es que estas bien (me dijo tomando mi mano)

Edward: Gracias

Me acerqué y la besé, fue el mejor beso, que le pude dar a alguien en toda mi vida, había esperado por esto desde que la conocí, por fin, lo único bueno de lo que me pasó con Irina fue ese beso, mi mundo ahora estaba completo, ya no me importaba que pasara conmigo, era el hombre más feliz del mundo por obtener lo que tanto había esperado. De repente Bella se soltó

Bella: Edward, lo siento, esto no debe pasar así, yo estoy con Jacob y prometí que lo iba a respetar mientras estuviera con él

Edward: No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, fui yo… lo siento

Bella: Hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó

Sabía que mi felicidad no iba a durar tanto, Jacob seguía metiéndose en mi camino, así no estuviera aquí, pero tenía que decirle a Bella la verdad así le doliera porque a este paso, se iba a enamorar más de él, bueno si a eso se le pude llamar amor porque estaba engañada

Edward: Te tengo que decir la verdad de Jacob, ¿recuerdas cuando recién nos conocimos que yo te dije que no conocías todo el pasado de él?

Bella: Si, de hecho, por eso tuvimos una pelea y al final no me dijiste

Edward: No te dije, porque te vi muy ilusionada y no quería que sufrieras pero, si no te lo digo ahora después va a ser peor

Bella: Ya dime, me estas asustando!

Le conté toda la historia, desde que fuimos amigos, hasta que se alejó de mi para juntarse con Sam, y le conté sobre todas las chicas que había engañado, incluyendo a su ex - novia Sara.

Bella: NO, Edward, eso no es cierto

Edward: Lo siento Bella, pero sí!

Bella: Ahora entiendo todo lo que Sara me dijo en la cafetería, además…. Que ahora no nos estamos viendo y la llamada de ayer… Claro! Soy una tonta

Edward: Espera, todavía no te armes películas en la cabeza, no tienes pruebas de nada

Bella: Esta bien, le daré el beneficio de la duda, porque estamos aquí y no se lo que esta pasando en Forks. Te dejo, mañana vendré a recogerte, para irnos al instituto

Solté una risa!

Bella: Cuál es el chiste?

Edward: Solía ser yo el que te recogía, lo recuerdas?

Bella: Ammm sii, Debes desacansar

Edward: No te puedes quedar?

Bella: No, ya me pase de mi tiempo… mañana vuelvo te lo prometo

Edward: Ok, contaré los segundos

Bella: Descansa


	12. El Viaje - Parte 4

Capítulo 10: El viaje- Parte 4: (El Instituto Francés)

POV Bella

Me desperté temprano y me duché para ir a recoger a Edward al hospital, lo bueno era, que como teníamos el seguro estudiantil, no pagamos nada por la estadía de Edward allí, cuando llegué, ya tenían los papeles listos para que él saliera y además ya estaba vestido. Nos fuimos directo al Instituto, acompañados por Pierre, porque nosotros aunque habíamos recorrido la ciudad, el día anterior, no sabíamos dónde quedaba. Por fin llegamos y el instituto era muy grande, cualquiera se perdería allí, estaba peor de desubicada que cuando visite la casa de Edward por primera vez. Cuando entramos, directamente fuimos a ver nuestros horarios, por suerte nos tocaron las mismas clases juntos y la primera era biología, fuimos rápido a nuestro salón. La clase en realidad fue muy rápida, nos reímos mucho porque los únicos que hablábamos español, éramos nosotros y los demás no entendían lo que decíamos, sus caras fueron muy chistosas! Salimos a la cafetería por nuestra hora de descanso, nos sentamos con nuestra comida y dos chicos de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se acercaron a nosotros, bueno mas bien era una chica y un chico

Chico: ¿Nos podemos sentar con ustedes?

Edward: Si, adelante

Chica: Mi nombre es Jane Vulturi, el es mi hermano Alec y venimos de Intercambio de Volterra, Italia

Edward: ¿Que tal? Soy Edward y ella es Bella, venimos de Forks

Bella: Si somos los mejores amigos

Jane: Sii, eso se nota

Bella: Me alegra que no seamos los únicos de Intercambio, ni tampoco los únicos que hablamos español

Alec: A mí también me alegra que tu estés aquí ¡!

Bella: Gracias

Alec: Eres muy bonita, deberíamos salir alguna vez en el tiempo que permanezcas aquí

Yo me sonrojé y Edward se puso muy molesto y dijo

Edward: Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya, con permiso

El me haló del brazo, para dirigirnos a la siguiente clase, hasta que yo me solté

Bella: Ya me puedes soltar… gracias! No me gusta que me cojas así, yo no soy ningún juguete

Edward: Es que no viste como te coqueteaba ese tal Alec

Bella: No me di cuenta, pero no tenías por qué tratarme así

Edward: Aghh es que tu no entiendes nada

Bella: Ya cálmate, vamos, tenemos historia

Nos dirigíamos al salón y Edward no me hablaba, estaba muy molesto porque supuestamente Alec me estaba coqueteando, ya se estaba calmando cuando otra vez aparecieron los dos

Alec: Hola, no puedo creer que tengamos esta clase juntos

Edward: Si, que coincidencia (lo dijo en un tono sarcástico rodando los ojos)

Jane: Nosotros estaremos sentados por allá, por si necesitan algo

Bella: Gracias

Alec: A dios preciosa!

Edward estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a buscarle pelea a Alec, pero yo lo detuve

Bella: Edward cálmate por favor, no te das cuenta que solo lo hace para fastidiarte, no le des el gusto, además yo nunca me fijaría en el si eso es lo que te preocupa

Edward: Aghhhhhh ….. (Suspiro) esta bien Bella, lo haré por ti

Bella: Gracias, vamos a sentarnos

Edward: Si!

La clase fue lenta, me pareció una eternidad, Alec ya me estaba fastidiando con sus miraditas y mensajes en clave y ya no sabía como controlar a Edward, en un momento me dieron ganas de dejarlo que le diera su merecido, pero no! Respire profundo, y le empecé a hablar para que no se estresara más, hasta que se nos olvidó que el estaba ahí. Salimos de la clase, ya era hora de volver al hotel. Llegamos y Edward en seguida se quedó dormido, habíamos tenido un día muy pesado y no debía olvidar que el aún estaba débil, yo estaba en la laptop haciendo mis deberes del otro día, cuando sonó mi celular

Bella: ¿Hola?

Alec (al teléfono): Hola Bella, soy yo Alec!

Bella: Amm hola, ¿como conseguiste mi numero?

Alec (al teléfono): Lo siento si te interrumpí, quería que saliéramos a conocer la ciudad y tal vez tomar un helado, ¿te gusta la idea?

Bella: Mmm no sé, Edward recién estuvo en el hospital y quiero quedarme a cuidarlo

Alec (al teléfono): Por favor, no me digas que no… no nos demoramos nada y te prometo que el ni siquiera se va a dar cuenta de que saliste

Bella: Mmmm

Alec (al teléfono): Vamos, solo tenemos un mes para conocer esta ciudad

Bella: Esta bien, pero no nos demoramos

Alec (al teléfono): Ok… en 10 minutos voy por ti

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Me estaba alistando y Edward se despertó

Edward: A dónde vas tan arreglada?

Bella: Alec me invitó a salir (dije lo mas calmada que pude para no alterar a Edward)

Edward: ¿QUE? ¿Creí que no querías nada con él?

Bella: Pues me invitó a conocer la ciudad y no le ví nada de malo

Edward: Tiene todo de malo

Bella: No más Edward, estás como Jacob, loco de los celos

Edward: Yo no soy como el

Bella: Entonces demuéstralo

Edward: Esta bien, ve, yo estaré aquí cuando regreses, no creo que vaya a salir a ningún lado ¿quieres que te acompañe al Lobby?

Yo asentí en silencio y salimos de la habitación, todo normal hasta que bajamos y vimos a Alec con un ramo de rosas

Bella: Oh, por Dios, ¿que es esto?

Alec: No quería llegar con las manos vacías a recoger a una chica tan bella como tu

Edward: Que complaciente (dijo en tono molesto rodando los ojos)

Bella: Edward por favor (Lo miré suplicante y luego fijé mi vista en Alec) ¿nos vamos?

Alec: Si claro….. Hasta luego Edward

Edward: Nos vemos después, Chao Bella, cuídate por favor

Bella: Si, te lo prometo, trata de descansar, no me demoro

Fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, caminando, en algunas ocasiones tomábamos el taxi, fuimos a museos, visitamos parques y demás, aunque hubiera querido ver todo eso con Edward… ¿Que te pasa Isabella Swan? No me podía estar enamorando de Edward, y debo admitir que a mí me gustó ese beso que me robó en el hospital, estaba olvidando algo importante, yo ya tenía novio, y estaba en Forks, esperándome, o eso creía yo, porque según lo que escuché cuando me llamó, lo que Edward me contó y lo que Sara me dijo ese día en la cafetería, Jacob no era precisamente un angelito.. De pronto, estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no noté que Alec se estaba acercando para besarme, afortunadamente reaccioné rápido y voltee mi cara.

Alec: ¿Qué pasa preciosa?

Bella: Lo siento pero yo ya tengo novio

Alec: Pensé que tu y Edward eran..

Bella: Si, somos amigos, mi novio está en Forks y se llama Jacob

Alec: Lo siento, debí suponer que alguien tan hermosa como tú ya tenía novio

Bella: Si así es… ¿puedes llevarme al hotel? le prometí a Edward que no me demoraría

Alec: Claro

El camino hacía el hotel fue lento y algo incómodo, ni Alec ni yo decíamos ninguna palabra, hasta que por fin terminó mi sufrimiento y llegamos. A la entrada del Lobby Alec se despidió

Alec: A dios Bella, siento el incidente del casi beso, en serio yo no sabía, y mi intención en ningún momento fue hacerte sentir incomoda o que te enojaras conmigo

Bella: No te preocupes, dejemos eso en el pasado, además tú lo dijiste, no sabías

Alec: Esta bien descansa, nos vemos mañana

Bella: OK, igual tu

Dejé el lobby y subí a la habitación, busqué a Edward pero no estaba, en un momento me preocupe porque el me dijo que no iba a salir, pero después pensé que de pronto se sintió aburrido y salió a caminar, entonces fui a ducharme. Salí del baño, arreglé mi cabello y entré un rato a internet, hablé por chat con Rosalie y Alice, la verdad me conecté porque esperaba ver a Jacob pero no estaba, lo que me pareció extraño, él siempre estaba conectado desde su móvil. Bueno, ya habían pasado dos horas y media desde que llegué y no sabía nada de Edward así que lo llamé a su celular

Edward (al teléfono): Hola?

Bella: Donde estás? Me tienes muy preocupada

Edward (al teléfono): Estaba aburrido y Jane me llamó para que saliéramos, pero no te preocupes que ya voy llegando, yo creo que me demoro unos 5 minutos

Bella: OK, no te demores

Edward (al teléfono): Ahora nos vemos

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Claro estaba con Jane, desde que estábamos en el instituto no le quitaba los ojos de encima y aprovechó que salí con su hermano para acercársele, Aghh, claro todo es un plan de ellos dos… ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿porque siento celos? Será que… no … yo no puedo estar enamorada de Edward, ya he estado en este dilema… y no.. no lo estoy… O tal vez si.. es que todo lo que se refiere a él me eleva, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus chistes, su cabello, como me habla, TODO, simplemente todo, y ese beso, ahhh(suspiro). Pero no le podía hacer eso a Jacob, el hecho de que el me estuviera engañando o no, no me daba derecho a hacerlo. Tenía que despejar mi mente y aclarar las cosas con Jacob, ya no sentía lo mismo por él, y estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward

En ese momento llegó Edward y me habló sacándome de mis pensamientos

Edward: Hola Bella, ¿como te fue con Alec?

Bella: Bien, pues solo salimos a conocer la ciudad y cuando estábamos comiendo helado intentó besarme y ya!

Edward por encima de todo era mi mejor amigo y no le podía ocultar nada, traté de parecer relajada para que no se enojara, pero sabía que lo iba a hacer de todas formas

Edward: "Intentó besarte y ya!" lo dices como si no importara

Bella: La verdad es esa, no me importó porque yo no siento nada por él además no dejé que me besara y le dejé muy claro que él a mi no me gustaba

Edward: Aghhh ¿cómo se atrevió? mañana le voy a partir la cara

Bella: Edward, no más, no entiendo porque te pones así, tu y yo no somos nada solo amigos

Edward: Te estoy protegiendo como AMIGO y no puedo dejar esto así, tu mas que nadie sabes lo que siento por ti

Bella: Por favor, no le hagas nada, yo no le voy a decir nada a tu amiguita Jane por salir contigo

Edward: ¿Que es lo que estas diciendo?

Edward soltó una risa apenas dije eso

Bella: Pues si, además no me dijiste nada y yo me estaba preocupando

Edward: Pero Bella, ¿porque te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o no?

Bella: No quiero pelear contigo, hasta mañana

Sin decir más me acosté en mi cama, dormí por un momento, pero después me desperté y no volví a conciliar el sueño, me levanté y prendí la laptop cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda

Edward: No me gusta pelear contigo, ¿hablemos si?

Bella: Esta bien, ¿porque te reíste cuando te mencioné lo de Jane?

Edward. Ahh si (soltó otra pequeña carcajada) sonabas celosa

Bella: ¿yo? Por favor Edward

Edward: Sii tu, no tiene nada de malo que admitas que te gusto

Bella: Ya deja tus juegos, la verdad no son graciosos

Mientras yo intentaba negar todo lo que era obvio en mi, Edward se acercó y me dio un beso, sentí como tocaba el cielo, no sabía como expresar lo feliz que me sentía cada vez que él hacía eso. No quería y no podía parar de besarlo, era como si solo fuéramos uno, de pronto nos separamos porque nos empezó a faltar el aire, el se acercó otra vez a mi, pero yo lo detuve

Bella: Edward no… esto no es correcto, no puedo hacerle esto a Jacob

Edward: El en este momento debe estar haciendo lo mismo, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera esta pensando en ti

Bella: Eso no lo sabemos, además si fuera así, yo no le pagaría con la misma moneda, yo se lo prometí

Edward se quedó viéndome y respiró profundo

Edward: Ya vi que solo estás jugando conmigo, dejemos las cosas así, no nos hagamos más daño

Bella: Espera…

Edward: Que?

Bella: Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y si admito que me daban celos cuando estabas con Irina, por eso me fui de la casa ese día, y también me dieron celos cuando saliste con Jane, solo que lo negué por ….. tonta Pero quiero estar contigo

Edward: (Su cara se iluminó con una hermosa sonirsa) He esperado tanto tiempo para que me digas eso

Se fue acercando más y más para darme un beso, pero yo lo detuve una vez más

Edward: ¿Ahora que?

Bella: Lo siento, pero como ya te dije, no lo puedo hacer esto a Jacob, espera a que lleguemos a Forks y aclare las cosas con él, de otra forma no podría estar tranquila con esto, y yo quiero estar bien contigo, sin tener que escondernos porque estamos haciendo algo malo

Edward: Esta bien Bella, como tu quieras yo estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta la eternidad si es posible con tal de tenerte a mi lado

Esa noche, dormimos los dos en la cama de él pero, no paso nada raro, ni siquiera nos besamos, eso era lo que me encantaba de Edward, que siempre cumplía todos mis caprichos incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo… Ahhh me tenía en una nube


	13. El Viaje - Parte 5 (Capítulo Especial)

Capítulo 10: El viaje- parte: 5 (CAPITULO ESPECIAL)

POV Bella

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegamos a Francia, y era el día de irnos, yo por un lado me sentía muy emocionada, volvería a ver a mi tío, saldría de compras con Alice, estaría en el instituto y además saldría con Edward sin ninguna restricción, por otra parte sentía nostalgia, en esta ciudad fue donde por fin admití lo que sentía por Edward y además aquí fue nuestro primer beso, no quería llegar a Forks, porque tendría que enfrentar a Jacob en algún momento, y por mas que ya no lo amara como antes, me dolía mucho tener que decirle que terminábamos.

Ya dejando de lado ese tema, todo había pasado muy rápido, no salíamos del instituto o de las bibliotecas, nos dejaban mucho trabajo, demasiado para mi gusto, Jacob no me llamaba, la única vez fue cuando estábamos en el restaurante con Edward, a parte, hablaba con Alice y Rosalie hablaba todos los días, fuera por chat o por el celular, ellas se habían vuelto mis mejores amigas y mis confidentes. A Jane y Alec los tenía que ver todos los días en el instituto, me tranquilizaba que Alec se estuviera apartando, y que se estuviera dando cuanta que no quería nada con él, pero Jane parecía una goma a toda hora pegada a Edward, y él solo se reía porque sabía que a mi me molestaba.

Era el último día, y el instituto había preparado una fiesta de despedida para todos los que estábamos de intercambio, era en un club muy exclusivo de Francia, llamado Le Stirwen, Edward y yo alistamos maletas en la mañana porque en la noche después de la fiesta salía nuestro vuelo hacía Forks y no tendríamos tiempo después, recordé que no teníamos que ponernos para la fiesta y salimos de compras, aunque a Edward no le gustaba mucho la idea, lo hice recorrer como 5 centros comerciales, compré toda la ropa que pude y también recuerdos para mi tío, Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper y los padres de Edward. Aún no habíamos comprado la ropa que usaríamos esa noche, entramos a una tienda especializada en ropa para hombres y allí, le hice comprara a Edward una camisa con botones gris claro, un chaleco gris oscuro, una chaqueta como de color azul de paño pero no logré que comprara el pantalón que yo quería, simplemente compró unos jeans oscuros, pero bueno así era él, y así me volvía loca, después vi una tienda especializada en ropa femenina y me probé cuanto vestido encontré, después vi una que me encantó era gris con unos detalles en negro y blanco y los tacones a juego que eran negros, salimos del centro comercial, hambrientos y exhaustos, Edward me invitó a comer y luego fuimos al hotel para alistarnos.

Ya estábamos en el lobby y una hermosa Limusina vino por nosotros, nos sentíamos como superestrellas o algo así, llegamos allá y estaban Alec y Jane sentados en una mesa, nos hicieron señas para que fuéramos pero Edward se hizo el disimulado y buscó una solo para dos, ya en la fiesta Edward a cada rato me decía que bailáramos pero yo no quería, yo era en verdad muy mala en eso y no quería avergonzarme.

Edward: Bella, por favor, es nuestra última noche, no me importa como bailes solo quiero pasarla bien contigo

Bella: Esta bien, solo porque tu insistes pero en serio te advierto que soy mala

Edward: No me importa, vamos

Edward me guió hast al pista de baile, él bailaba muy bien, no estaba segura de como lo hacía yo, solo estaba segura que yo bailaba pésimo, Edward, solo trataba de guiarme, pasando sus manos por mi cintura. Empezó a sonar la canción de Infinity, lo sé, esa canción es muy vieja pero me traía buenos recuerdos y por primera vez fui yo la que le pedí a Edward que bailáramos, el se sorprendió mucho pero terminó aceptando. A lo último de la fiesta empezó a sonar la levels y Edward me decía que saliéramos a bailar pero yo estaba cansada, hasta que una voz muy familiar le habló

Jane: Si quieres puedes bailar conmigo, no me canso tan rápido (dijo eso último mirándome)

Edward: No, esta bien, yo me quedo aquí con Bella

Jane: Vamos, casi no has bailado en toda la noche, acepta siii ( y le hizo un puchero)

Edward: Pues... (Se quedó pensativo)

En ese momento hablé yo, no sé porque le dije lo que le dije

Bella: Ve Edward, yo estaré bien aquí

Edward: ¿Segura?

Bella: Si tranquilo, ve y diviértete

Edward: OK

Se fue alejando con la tonta de Jane cuando los volví a ver ya estaban bailando en la pista, a la mitad de la canción Jane empezó a acercársele a Edward, como si quisiera besarlo, pero Edward quitaba la cara o se alejaba de ella, eso me tranquilizaba, hasta que llego Alec

Alec: ¿Porque tan sola?

Bella: Estoy muy cansada para bailar

Alec: Amm ya veo

Se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward y Jane

Alec: Mi hermanita si que no pierde el tiempo con lo que quiere

Bella: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Alec: Por favor, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que a mi hermana le gusta Edward y va a ser hasta lo imposible para que este con ella, me dijo que después del intercambio iba a pasar un tiempo en Volterra y luego se iba a Forks

Bella: ¿Que?

En ese momento, voltee a ver a Jane y estaba a punto de darle un beso a Edward

Bella: Ven Alec, vamos a bailar

Alec: Creí estabas muy cansada

Bella: Creo que yo se me pasó ¿vienes o no?

Alec: SI

Los dos empezamos a bailar muy pegados y eso lo hacía a propósito, porque sabía que Edward a penas nos viera, se mordería de los celos y saldríamos de allí, mi plan estaba en marcha, él nos estaba viendo, pero algo salió mal en mi plan, Alec me tomó desprevenida y me besó, yo reaccioné y levanté mi mano para darle un cachetada. Como Edward estaba viendo no demoró en reaccionar el también

Edward: ¿Que diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Alec: Tu ya lo sabes, a mi Bella me vuelve loco, no lo puedo evitar

Edward se molestó mucho y le dio un puño en la cara

Edward: A ver si con eso te queda claro que con Bella nadie se mete

Bella: Por favor no más, vámonos ya!

Jane: Edward ?que querías si se le puso en bandeja de plata a mi hermano? además ella sabía que le gustaba a Alec, la culpa fue de ella

Bella: Tú no te metas en donde no te llaman, Edward por favor vámonos

Edward: (suspiro) Está bien Bella, vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí

Salimos del club y fuimos directo al hotel por nuestras maletas, ya cuando estábamos esperando el avión decidí romper el silencio que nos había acompañado todo el camino

Bella: Edward, perdóname, yo fui la que inició todo, estaba celosa de Jane, porque bailaba contigo ¿me perdonas? ( le hice un puchero)

Edward: No te culpes por eso, fue Alec el que se aprovechó

Bella: De todas formas lo siento, yo lo provoqué

Edward: Me encanta cuando sientes celos, pero la próxima vez dime antes de provocar un escándalo ( me hizo la sonrisa torcida que me derretía ante el)

Bella: Ok, no me hagas sonrojar más

Abordamos el avión y estábamos cansados, con todo lo del viaje, el instituto, las compras, los recorridos por la ciudad y la pelea, no nos demoramos en quedarnos dormidos, por el tiempo que duró el viaje


	14. Confrontación

Capítulo 11: Confrontación

POV BELLA

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, de un sábado, por suerte empezaríamos el instituto el martes, porque nos dieron un día de recompensa. Estábamos saliendo del aeropuerto con Edward cuando mi celular sonó

Bella: Hola?

Alice (al teléfono): Hola Bella, como les fue en el avión

Bella: Hola.. pss bien prácticamente dormimos todo el viaje

Alice (al teléfono): (Soltó una ligera carcajada) Que raro en ti Bella (Dijo en tono de sarcasmo)… ¿Puedes venir con Edward a la casa de mis padres?

Bella:¿ Estas loca Alice? Son las 4 de la mañana, además vamos a despertar a toda tu familia, sin contar que mi tío debe estar en mi casa esperándome.

Alice (al teléfono): No Bella, no despertarás a nadie, todos los estamos esperando, incluyendo a tu tío, así que te quiero aquí en 20 minutos

Bella: OK, vamos para alla

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

Edward: Que te dijo?

Bella: Que nos espera en tu casa

Edward: (Soltó una risa) tu tío ya debió de haber comenzado con el plan

Bella: ¿Cuál plan? (Le pregunté confundida)

Edward: Nada, olvídalo, vamos rápido y si no mi hermana se vuelve loca

Bella; Esta bien!

Salimos del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi, que nos llevara a la casa de Edward lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward todo estaba apagado, parecía que no había nadie o que Alice me había hecho una broma y todos estaban durmiendo, como sea Edward me dijo que entraramos, a penas el abrió la puerta se encendieron las luces y todos gritaron SORPRESA!, estaban, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y mi tío, Esme había preparado una cena sencilla para recibirnos, más bien un desayuno, eran casi las 4:30 de la mañana. Terminamos de comer y mi tío se retiró, luego llegó con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo

Tío: Toma Bella, Esto es para ti, ábrelo

Lo tomé y lo abrí, mi expresión al verlo fue de sorpresa, era una laptop, y si que la necesitaba, la mía ya estaba dañada y casi no la utilizaba.

Bella: Gracias Tío, esta hermosa

Edward: Ven lo que le dio y a mi no me dan nada ( dijo refiriéndose a sus padres y haciendo un puchero, yo sabía que lo hacía en tono de broma porque en realidad él era muy sencillo)

Carlisle: No hijo, no tenemos porque

Emmet: ¿Como qué no? Cuando le van a Decir lo que le compraron? (Dijo en broma)

-EMMET- gritaron todos

Carlisle: Bueno, ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo, ve a tu habitación

Edward: OK, Bella ¿me acompañas?

Bella: Esta bien

Dejamos a todos en la sala mientras nosotros subíamos a la habitación, cuando llegamos la puerta estaba cerrada, así que Edward la abrió

Edward: Porque tanto miste….. OHHH POR DIOS ¡!, Es un piano, llevo pidiéndolo hace dos años, no lo puedo creer

El se acercó y me abrazó, luego empezó a tocar "Claro de Luna" en su piano nuevo, estaba muy contento, nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Tocó 5 canciones más y bajamos porque de seguro todos nos estaban esperando. Cuando bajó, abrazó a Carlisle y le dio las gracias por su obsequio

Bella: Nosotros también trajimos recuerdos!

Edward: Sii, casi recorrimos toda Francia buscándolos (dijo a manera de broma)

Empezamos a repartir lo que habíamos comprado para cada uno, terminamos y Rosalie dijo

Rosali: Alice y yo te compramos algo, espero que te guste

El regalo venía en una bolsa muy bonita, era un conjunto muy bonito de ropa, era una blusa lila sin mangas, unos jeans azules rasgados, unos tacones morados, una chaqueta negra y para completar unas gafas de sol, pendientes lila y un bolso morado de cuero.

Bella: Me encantó, todo esta hermoso, gracias Chicas

Alice: Queremos que te lo pongas para la fiesta de mañana en la noche

Bella: (Miré a Edward y dije) ¿Otra fiesta?

Jasper:¿ Como así? ¿donde estuvieron?

Edward: Larga historia, después te enterarás

Rosalie: ¿Pero si vas? Por fa ( hizo un puchero)

Bella: Esta bien

Emmet: Siii, tenemos fiesta!

Alice: Es noche de chicas

Rosalie: Ashhh deja que vayan los chicos también ¿sii?

Alice: Bueno, si no queda de otra, tocará

Nos quedamos como 30 minutos más en la casa de los Cullen, mi tío estaba cansado, pero tenía demasiado trabajo entonces nos fuimos para nuestra casa. Llegamos, y el durmió, yo por mi parte, me duché y luego dormí hasta las 9 de la mañana, tenía presente en mi mente, que tenía que hablar con Jacob, presentía que no iba a salir muy bien lo que le tenía que decir pero de todas formas no podía estar con Edward si seguía con él. Me levanté y me arreglé para ir al departamento de Jacob, lo llamé 5 veces a su celular para avisarle, pero no contestó. Llegué a su departamento, se escuchaba mucho ruido y música, toqué la puerta y me abrió Sam

Bella: Hola… ammm ¿está Jacob?

Sam: No, tendrás que buscarlo más tarde.

Traté de mirar por los costados, había mucho alcohol y chicas por todas partes, me sorprendía que Jacob no supiera que se estaba organizando una fiesta en su departamento, parecía que la fiesta llevaba mucho tiempo porque se podía ver un gran desorden

Bella: Creo que por alguna razón me lo estas negando, solo dime que no me quiere ver y ya acabas con esto, no tienes que inventarme mentiras estúpidas

Sam: Es en serio Bella, Jacob no ….

De pronto ví a Jacob besándose con una chica, el se dio cuenta y reaccionó pero para entonces yo ya tenía mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y estaba a punto de salir

Jacob: NO, BELLA, ESPERA

Bella: ¿A que te espero? ¿a ver como te sigues besando con ella?

Jacob: En serio no es lo que parece

Bella: Y pensar que todos me lo dijeron, pero yo cumplí mi promesa y confié en ti, por lo visto no te importa

Jacob: Si me importas, yo estaba muy mal cuando te fuiste a ese intercambio con Cullen y no me digas que no pasó nada entre ustedes dos allá…. Esta bien si, te engañé, pero fue porque sabía lo que estaban haciendo y no quería sentirme como un tonto con eso, así que si querias la verdad ahí esta.

Bella: ¿El intercambio? Pero si antes de eso ni siquiera nos veíamos, además no pasó nada en Francia, porque aunque yo quise te respeté a ti, pensé en ti primero. Porque no quería hacerte lo mismo que te hizo Sara, o lo que tu hiciste conmigo y yo si tuve el valor de decírtelo

Jacob: Ahhh o sea que si querías… y ese estúpido logró lo que quería

Bella: Si, porque el con cada pequeño detalle me demostraba que me quería mientras tu poco a poco con tu indiferencia fuiste matando el amor que yo sentía por ti

Jacob: ¿Cuál indiferencia?

Bella: Si sabías que yo estaba tan lejos que te costaba llamar, y para que no digas que tu no eres el único que debe llamar, yo intentaba todos los días llamarte, incluso me conectaba para hablar contigo asi fueran 15 minutos, pero NADA

Jacob: Estaba muy ocu….

Bella: Si estás muy ocupado para nuestra relación dejemos las cosas asi… TERMINAMOS JACOB BLACK!

Jacob: No, tu no me puedes dejar así

Bella: ¿No te basta con lo que acabo de ver? (Oculté mi cara tras mi cabello porque una pequeña lágrima desendía por mi mejilla) por favor no me busques, cuando todo esté olvidado entre nosotros tal vez podamos tener la amistad que teníamos antes de esto .. A dios

Diciendo eso último me fui, con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas, solo quería tener a alguien que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que saldría de esto. Caminé sin rumbo por unos 20 minutos y alguien a mi espalda me habló

Alice: ¿Bella? ¿Que tienes? ¿porque estas asi?

Rosalie: ¿Fue Edward?

Yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo moví mi cabeza negando lo que me había preguntado Rose

Alice: Ven, vamos a una cafetería a tomar algo para que te calmes

Fuimos a la cafetería más cercana y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba un poco retirada de la ventana. Ahí no pude aguantar más

Bella: ¡ME ENGAÑO! (Grité sin poder contener mi ira y mis lágrimas)

Rose: ¿Quien?

Alice: A puesto qué fue Jacob, ya lo sabía, él hace eso con todas!

Bella: Si, y tuvo el descaro de admitirlo, disque porque se sentía solo y porque según el yo lo estaba engañando con Edward

Alice: Es un desgraciado .. tu nunca le harías eso

Rose: No entiendo porque te afecta tanto si a ti te gusta Edward

Bella: A mi no me gusta Edward (Mentí porque no quería ser tan obvia con ellas)

Alice: Bella, pero si se te nota, no sabes disimular en nada

Bella: Bueno, si me gusta, pero es que con Jacob yo había compartido muchas cosas antes de ser novios y yo lo quería mucho, además una parte de mi se negaba a lo que todo el mundo decía y creía en él. Pero no voy a llorar más el no se lo merece

Alice: Tienes razón, entenderás que de esto se tiene que enterar mi harmano

Bella: NO! O por lo menos todavía no, si me ve así, él va y acaba con Jacob y lo que menos quiero es otra pelea

Alice: ¿Otra?

Rose: Tienes mucho que contarnos.. ¿Que pasó con Edward en Francia?

Les empecé a contar todo desde que llegamos, el beso en el hospital, lo del instituto, también lo de Alec y Jane y por último lo de la pelea, Rosalie parecía sorprendida porque pensaba que Edward, era muy calmado y que nunca entraba en peleas, pero Alice conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabía que cuando le importaba algo lo defendía muy bien.

Alice: Supongo que cómo estas no vas a querer ir a la fiesta de esta noche

Bella: ¿Como se te ocurre? tengo que distraerme.. ahhh otra cosa, no le vayan a decir nada a Edward, yo personalmente lo voy a hacer

Rose: Mucho cuidado con como le vas a decir

Bella: Sii

Salimos de la cafetería y fuimos de compras, pero Rosalie estaba muy aburrida, así que fuimos a jugar bolos para tener el momento de chicas que Alice quería.


	15. Sorpresas

Capítulo 12: Sorpresas

POV Bella

Había pasado todo el día con mis mejores amigas, para completar mi día perfecto (tarde y noche, porque en la mañana había sido la pelea con Jacob) solo faltaba la fiesta de esa noche, en donde estaría Edward, allí no nos tendríamos que esconder más, le quería gritar al mundo entero que lo amaba y esa era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo. Fuimos a mi casa y nos arreglamos para ir a la fiesta, Alice, quería que los chicos se sorprendieran cuando nos vieran en la fiesta y por eso no nos arreglamos en la casa de ella, sino en la mía, sabríamos que ellos estarían allá y arruinarían la sorpresa.

Cuando bajamos a la sala y estábamos a punto de salir, llegó mi tío, y nos empezó a preguntar para dónde íbamos, con quien, a qué hora llegábamos, casi que no nos deja salir con tantas preguntas, pues al fin y al cabo era entendible, en Chicago, no salía con nadie y lo tenía acostumbrado a verme todo el tiempo en la casa estudiando, pero ahora en Forks, salía mucho, fuera con Alice y Rosalie, o con Edward, algunas veces con Ángela y los chicos del instituto, yo le ponía los nervios de punta, al ver que no llegaba él se comenzaba a estresar y según él, me castigaba, pero no era una castigo formal porque yo no hacía nada malo y después de una conversación de 5 minutos me lo quitaba.

Por fin logramos salir y como Alice llevó su auto, nos fuimos en él, el camino hacia la discoteca fue largo, pero estuvo muy divertido, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde era la supuesta fiesta, porque ellas no me quisieron decir, pero estaba totalmente segura de que me iba a divertir así bailara pésimo, esperaba que no pasara mucha vergüenza.

Llegamos a la discoteca y todo estaba genial, aunque debo admitir que había mucha gente, pero no importa, lo importante era que iba a estar con mis mejores amigas, sus novios y mi Edward. Los chicos estaban sentados en una mesa grande, la cual era perfecta para que todos nos sintiéramos cómodos, Edward llevaba una camisa roja de botones y una chaqueta negra encima, Jasper y emmet llevaban un chaleco pero cada uno de distinto color y distinta forma. Todos salimos a bailar, Emmet con Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, y por último Edward y yo. Estaba sonando la canción de "Turn me on" de David Guetta y Nikki Minag, Rosalie me llamó, ella se alejó de Emmet y yo fui donde ella estaba.

Rosalie: ¿Ya viste quién está aquí?

Bella: No ¿quien?

Rosalie: Voltea disimuladamente a tu derecha

Voltee a ver de quién se trataba y estaba Jacob con Sam y las mismas personas que estaban en su departamento cuando fui en la mañana, incluyendo a la chica con la que Jacob se besaba.

Bella: Mmmm y ¿ahora?

Rosalie: Pues no le digas nada, actúa como si nada estuviera pasando y lo más importante, si no le has dicho a Edward lo de esta mañana, te aconsejo que no dejes que él lo vea, porque si no vamos a tener problemas

Bella: Esta bien, vamos a donde los muchachos porque van a empezar a sospechar

Fuimos a la pista de baile como si nada estuviera pasando, sentí que Jacob, ya se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí pero no dijo nada. Nos sentamos y pedimos nuestras bebidas, estábamos exhaustos, pero yo tenía ganas de seguir bailando. Me estaba tomando mi limonada y Edward me comenzó a hablar

Edward: Estas muy hermosa

Bella: Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo

Edward: ¿Fuiste al departamento de Jacob?

Bella: Si, ya terminamos si eso querías saber y no quiero seguir hablando de ese tema

Edward: ¿Porque? ¿Que te hizo?

No le quería contar aún porque conociéndolo, se nos iba a arruinar la fiesta por ir a buscarle pelea a Jacob, pero él no sabía que estaba aquí.

Bella: Nada solo que me dolió mucho dejarlo porque independientemente de todo él es mi amigo.

Edward: Bueno…

En ese momento Edward se quedó callado, y luego parecía que trataba de decirme algo, pero no podía, hasta que se armó de valor y me dijo

Edward: Bella, sé qué es muy pronto, pero no puedo esperar más para estar contigo y si ahora dices que no, yo entiendo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

No podía creerlo, había soñado con este momento desde antes y ahora se cumplía mi sueño, de la emoción no podía si quiera contestarle, solo le di una sonrisa y asentí con mi cabeza, él al ver mi reacción, tomó mi cara con ambas manos y me besó, parecía que, a pesar de tantas personas, estábamos solos, flotando en una nube, pero Emmet comenzó a chiflar y luego Jasper y por último las chicas, y así hicieron que todo el lugar se diera cuenta de que nos estábamos besando. Como estábamos en nuestro mundo, no nos percatamos de que Jacob venía hacia nosotros en tónica de pelea.

Jacob: Claro para eso era que querías que termináramos, para estar con él

Alice: Déjalos en paz, ellos no se están metiendo contigo

Jacob: Si se están metiendo conmigo, y tú cállate, que esto no es contigo, sino con él, él me quitó lo que yo más quería.

Rosalie: Si la quisieras tanto como dices no le hubieras hecho lo que le hiciste!

Al momento Rosalie se tapó la boca, en respuesta a que no debía haber dicho lo que dijo, Alice y yo nos quedamos mirándola, mientras Edward, Emmet y Jasper, no sabían de qué estábamos hablando y al parecer estaban confundidos. Edward se molestó

Edward: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Jacob: (Primero soltó una risa) ¿Tanta confianza le tienes que no le has contado? me sorprende, si todo se lo cuentas (dijo mirándome).

Bella: Jacob, no más porque no vuelves con tu noviecita y me dejas en paz por primera vez en tu vida, desde que te conocí solo me has hecho sufrir y no pienso hacerlo más, y ni pienses que voy a dejar que me separes de Edward con tus peleas infantiles, así que lárgate no quiero volverte a ver.

Salí de allí, como no sabía dónde estaba, o que tan lejos estaba mi casa, me fui al baño lloré pero fue de ira, de seguro Edward estaba pensando que yo no confiaba en él y pelearíamos por eso, siendo que era mentira yo le iba a contar, pero en el día no tuve tiempo y ahorita no era un buen momento. Fuera de eso, me daba mucho coraje que Jacob, no contento con lo que me había hecho, fue a pelear con Edward, sin que él tuviera nada que ver.

POV Alice

Estaba sentada con Jasper a mi lado, un poco a parte estaban Emmet y Rosalie y Edward estaba peleando con Jacob por Bella, quien se había ido, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos para donde aunque yo estaba segura de que no había salido de la discoteca, porque ella no conocía esta zona y se perdería fácilmente, ella no haría eso. Edward empezó a preguntarle a Jacob que le había hecho a Bella para que ella estuviera así, pero él no le quería decir, así que nos preguntó a Rosalie y a mí, nosotras tampoco le dijimos porque le prometimos a Bella que dejaríamos que ella misma se lo contara.

Rosalie: No deberías preocuparte por descubrir que le hizo este tarado a Bella, deberías estar con ella en este momento, ve y búscala y que ella te diga. (Le dijo a Edward)

Jacob: Por fin dijiste algo inteligente (dijo mirándola, y un poco asfixiado porque Edward lo tenía sujeto por el cuello)

Edward: Esta bien (soltó a Jacob) ¿Dónde está?

Alice: No sé, pero no creo que haya salido de la discoteca búscala por aquí

Edward: Este sitio es muy grande, ¿por donde empiezo?

Jasper: Bueno nosotros te ayudamos, nos separamos y si alguien la ve nos comunicamos por el celular.

Emmet: ¿Y qué hacemos con este? (dijo en tono molesto refiriéndose a Jacob)

Jacob: No se preocupen que yo ya me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

Edward: Tú no te vas tan rápido, espera que encuentre a Bella y te haré pagar por lo que sea que le hayas hecho (y salió a buscar a Bella)

POV BELLA

Salí del baño con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, no quería que nadie me viera así pero de todas formas los tenía que enfrentar en algún momento, sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura a mi espalda. Era Edward

Edward: Estas bien?

Bella: Si ahora sí, perdóname por no decirte lo que pasó

Edward: No tienes por qué disculparte, yo te entiendo, tal vez no te sentías preparada … ¿ahora si me quieres contar?

Bella: Si… con una condición prométeme que no le vas a hacer nada

Edward: ¿Porque lo sigues defendiendo? no entiendo

Bella: Solo prométemelo, no quiero peleas, tú ya me conoces

Edward: … Está bien, prometo no hacerle nada, solo por ti, cuéntame que te hizo ese desgraciado

Bella: Tenías razón… todo el mundo tenía razón…. Yo fui al departamento de Jacob esta mañana, Sam me abrió la puerta y me dijo que no estaba, había una supuesta fiesta y lo vi besándose con una chica, el salió y me confirmó que si me había sido infiel pero que era por culpa mía, porque yo a toda hora estaba contigo y él se sentía solo, y supuestamente yo era la que lo estaba engañando.

Edward: AHORA SI LO MATO!

Bella: EDWARD! Recuerdas lo que me prometiste

Edward: ¿Como esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados con lo que me acabas de contar? además yo le dije que si te hacía sufrir yo mismo haría que pagara.

Bella: No quiero que pelees con él, solo… quiero seguir aquí como si nada estuviera pasando, quiero divertirme y ya!

Edward: Pero…. (Suspiró) Bueno esta bien, vámonos, los demás te deben estar buscando

Fuimos hacia donde estaba nuestra mesa y Edward llamó a todos para avisarles que él ya me había encontrado, al parecer, Jacob ya se había ido porque no lo vi ni a ninguno de sus "amigos". Después de eso no parábamos de bailar y Edward me robaba uno que otro beso cuando estábamos sentados o incluso bailando. A las 12 en punto de la media noche apagaron la música y las luces, de pronto apareció una pancarta muy luminosa y el Dj dijo: "esto es un mensaje de parte de tu novio y la familia Cullen dedicado exclusivamente para ti, Bella, te desean feliz cumpleaños" y explotaron fuegos artificiales y confeti por todo lado, claro ya era 13 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños, con todo lo que estaba pasando a mí se me había olvidado por completo. Siguió la música y yo todavía estaba en shock, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me besó, yo le correspondí

Bella: No tenías que hacer esto

Emmet: Hey! No fue solo él, nosotros le ayudamos

Rosalie: Tu solo guardaste el secreto Emmet, no te las vengas a dar de héroe (dijo en tono de broma)

Emmet: ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue guardar el secreto? (dijo riéndose)

Jasper: Como sea queremos que tengas un feliz cumpleaños

Alice: Si, feliz cumpleaños Bella, pero que esperamos, porque no seguimos celebrando

Todos le hicimos caso a Alice y seguimos bailando, hasta que cerraran la discoteca, ya no había nada más que hacer ahí.

Emmet: Debemos irnos para la casa, Carlisle nos va a matar, vamos como 4 horas tarde

Rosalie: (Soltó una carcajada) ¿Emmet Cullen preocupado por llegar temprano?

Emmet: No te burles amor, nos impondrán un castigo, nuestros padres ya nos conocen

Jasper: Tiene razón Rosalie, a nosotros también nos van a matar, mira la hora

Alice: Esta bien vámonos, además tenemos que ir al instituto

Edward: Adelántense, yo voy a llevar a Bella a su casa

Emmet: Ahhh claro… pero si algo, no tenemos nada que ver con que tu llegues más tarde que nosotros y no tenemos un día extra, como aquí los tortolitos (dijo en tono de broma).

Después de eso último Edward me llevó a mi casa en su volvo, como lo había dicho, ya estando allí, se bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta

Edward: Amor, ¿te gustó tu sorpresa?

Bella: Si y mucho pero no lo hubieran hecho, en serio, solo con que me hubieran deseado un feliz cumpleaños habría bastado

Edward: No es así, quería que te sintieras especial en tu día que aún no ha terminado, volveré más tarde para terminar con la celebración

Bella: OK, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo

Edward: ¿Que?

Bella: ¿Cómo sabía el Dj que yo era tu novia? si a penas te había dicho que si

Edward: (Soltó una risa) Supuse que dirías que sí... te amo ( me besó) Descansa hermosa, vuelvo más tarde

Bella: A dios, gracias por todo


	16. Mi Cumpleaños

Capitulo 13: Mi cumpleaños

POV Bella

Después de que Edward me dejara en la puerta de mi casa entré, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara por Edward, al fin se cumplió lo que tanto había querido. Extrañamente mi tío no estaba, eran casi las 5:30, pero luego pensé que debió haber ido al trabajo, Edward y yo éramos los únicos que no teníamos obligaciones, fui a habitación, me puse mi pijama, luego me acosté y al instante me quedé dormida. Me desperté a las 11 solo dormí como 7 horas y no entendía porque, yo siempre dormía mucho y más cuando trasnochaba. Me levanté arreglé mi habitación, luego fui a ducharme y arreglarme porque Edward venía por mí. Bajé a la cocina y tomé jugo de naranja con galletas, cuando salí de la casa Edward ya estaba con su auto en frente

Bella: Hola ¿también vez el futuro? ¿Como sabías que iba a salir?

Edward: No, hoy solo tuve suerte, muchas veces me toca esperarte más tiempo

Bella: Ahh ¿me estas culpando?

Edward: No ¿como crees? ya sube al auto…

Bella: Ok! ¿A donde vamos?

Edward: Primero vamos a almorzar y luego a mostrarte todas tus sorpresas

Bella: No Edward, no quiero sorpresas

Edward: Entonces lo siento porque te las voy a dar así quieras o no.

Fruncí el seño y me crucé de brazos

Edward: ¿Quieres que te de la primera? (Se acercó y me besó dulcemente)

Bella: Esta bien, acepto lo de las sorpresas, pero quiero otro obsequio

Edward: ¿Cuál?

Bella: Vuélveme a besar, como la primera vez en el hospital, con tus manos sosteniendo mi cara.

Como le pedí, se fue acercando, como la primera vez, que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que iba a pasar, me besó con tanta ternura que parecía que todavía estábamos en ese lugar de nuestro primer beso, nos tuvimos que separar porque según él íbamos tarde, yo solo quería que se congelara ese maravilloso momento. Fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante muy bonito, los dos pedimos lo mismo, espagueti con champiñones, a todo momento estábamos riéndonos por todo, Edward me hacía muy feliz, él era mi vida ahora. Edward y yo salimos del restaurante después de haber almorzado y me preguntó si estaba lista para mi próxima sorpresa yo le dije que si, el me abrió la puerta de su auto y luego se sentó en el puesto del conductor. Me sorprendió que al parecer volviéramos a mi casa.

Bella: ¿No se supone que iríamos por mi otra sorpresa?

Edward: Amor, tu otra sorpresa está en tu casa

Bella: Y ¿porque no me la diste cuando estábamos allá?

Edward: Deja de ser tan impaciente, solo relájate y disfruta de tu cumpleaños

Bella: (Suspiré) Está bien

Cuando llegamos mi tío estaba en la puerta

Bella: ¿Tío que haces aquí? ¿No estabas en tu trabajo?

Tío: Pedí el día para desearte feliz cumpleaños y darte una sorpresa de parte de Edward y mía, espero que te guste!

Bella: ¿¡Que es!?

Tío: Ve a verlo tu misma, está atrás.

Cuando fui a ver, había un mercedes. No pude aguantar la emoción y fui a abrazar a Edward, seguido de besarlo

Bella: Gracias mi vida, esta hermoso

Edward: No me des todo el crédito, tu tío me ayudó

Tío: ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue que este chico guardara nuestro secreto?

Edward: De eso nos estábamos riendo el día que nos conocimos amor, no te pude decir porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

Bella: De igual forma les agradezco mucho a los dos

Tío: ¿Porque no lo pruebas?

Subí a mi auto nuevo, era genial, todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía allí, le di una vuelta a la casa y cuando regrese Edward me dijo que nos teníamos que ir, le pregunté para donde pero no me quiso decir.

Bella: Podemos ir en mi auto y yo conduzco ¿sii? (le hice un puchero)

Edward: Esta bien, solo porque es tu cumpleaños, anda yo te voy diciendo por donde (dijo resignado)

Subí a mi auto muy emocionada y Edward se subió al puesto del copiloto, él me iba indicando por dónde ir, no conocía muy bien pero creo que salíamos de Port Angels, cuando Edward me dijo que volteara en la próxima esquina, vi un salón de eventos, estaba anocheciendo eran como las 7:30. Edward se bajó y me abrió la puerta.

Edward: Que esperas hermosa ¿vamos?

Bella: Edward, se ve que todo allá es muy elegante y no me siento vestida apropiadamente

Edward: Ya había pensado en eso

Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de mi auto y sacó una caja.

Edward: Ábrelo, espero que te guste, Alice me lo ayudó a escoger!

Era un vestido negro muy hermoso, en estraple que me daba hasta el muslo con unos tacones negros perfectos. Me lo fui a poner al auto muy feliz, cuando salí Edward se quedó con la boca abierta mirándome de arriba abajo

Bella: ¿Todo esta bien?

Edward: Si, cada vez me sorprende que tú encuentres la forma de verte más hermosa de lo que ya eres…. Te Amo, gracias por ser mi mundo.

Acercó a mi y me besó de la única manera en la que solamente él hacia que me sintiera especial.

Bella: Yo también te amo, no quiero que te alejes de mi nunca

Edward: No dejaré que pase eso, te lo prometo

Entramos al salón y todos gritaron SORPRESA, pero yo ya sabía porque solo con el hecho de estar en una salón de eventos ya me daba una pista de lo que iba a pasar, actúe sorprendida, para que no se sintieran mal. Estaban todos, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, y hasta los chicos del instituto: Ángela, Jessica, Eric y Mike con su novia Sara. Comimos la deliciosa cena que Esme había preparado, luego me cantaron el Happy Birthday y por último comimos pastel, fue el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida!


	17. Complicaciones

Capítulo 14: Complicaciones

(Antes de empezar con este capítulo, quiero aclarar que Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos, Jasper es el mayor y viven solo con su madre, Elizabeth Hale, su padre, Royce Hale, falleció hace unos pocos años a causa de una trombosis, cosa que Jasper nunca pudo superar y ahora protegía demasiado a su madre para no pasar por la misma situación con ella, aparte de que también protegía demasiado a Rosalie, tenía miedo de quedar solo)

POV BELLA

Era sábado en la mañana y yo estaba haciendo mis deberes del instituto para poder salir el resto del día con Edward. Mi tío entró a mi habitación y me preguntó que había pasado con Jacob, porque el día de mi cumpleaños me había visto muy romántica con Edward, a mi se me había olvidado contarle porque no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar, así que le expliqué todo, él se puso muy feliz de que yo estuviera con Edward, pero quería ir a buscarle pelea a Jacob, como me lo prometió que iba a hacer si me lastimaba, yo lo calmé y le dije que eso ya había quedado en el pasado, ahora amaba a Edward con mi vida. Después de eso salió muy apurado a hacer unas "diligencias", no tardó mucho en irse cuando al momento llegó Alice llorando, no me decía nada, solo lloraba sin consuelo, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, yo como la vi así de mal solo me dediqué a acompañarla y tratar de consolarla, después de 30 minutos de llanto imparable habló,

Alice: Bella, no sé qué pasa con Jasper... Últimamente está muy raro…. Me gritó porque le dije que fuéramos de compras, incluso peleamos por eso, él no es así, simplemente no entiendo que le pasa conmigo

Bella: No puedo creer lo que me estas contando, ustedes dos se quieren mucho y nunca pelean

Alice: Nunca peleamos, pero así fue como pasó, yo lo amo y me duele mucho que me haya gritado así, solo quiero saber porque lo hizo.

Bella: En realidad, no lo conozco bien para decirte porque lo hizo, pero cálmate que te va a dar algo, salgamos de compras a ver si con eso se te olvida un poco y luego cuando te sientas mejor, buscas a Jasper y le hablas.

Alice: Ok! (dijo secándose las lágrimas) Llamemos a Rosalie a ver si quiere venir, Bella no sé qué hubiera hecho si no estuvieras aquí… ¿recuerdas cuando nos hicimos amigas?

Bella: Claro que me acuerdo, y créeme que te prefiero como amiga que como enemiga

*FLASHBACK*

Estaba desempacando en la habitación del hotel, Edward me pasó el teléfono para que hablara con su hermana, no entendía porque, si a mi parecer, no le había agradado cuando la conocí en la cena de la familia Cullen, de todas formas acepté la llamada, salí al pasillo porque tenía el presentimiento de que esa conversación no iba a ser agradable, y no quería que Edward me escuchara alterada.

Bella: ¿Hola?

Alice (Al teléfono): Ya sé lo que tratas de hacer y no me agrada… Ahh y otra cosa no quiero que vuelvas a gritar a mi madre

Bella: Ella fue la que comenzó a gritarme y tú más que nadie deberías entenderme, tu historia con Jasper es muy parecida a la que yo estoy teniendo con Edward

Alice (Al teléfono) ¿Quién te contó eso?

Bella: Edward me dijo, pero eso no importa, no quiero alejarme de él y tú deberías saber que tampoco quiero hacerle daño

Alice (Al teléfono): Lo que pasó conmigo y con Jasper fue diferente, yo siempre supe que quería tener una relación con él y no jugaba con sus sentimientos

Bella: Yo no estoy jugando con Edward, solo quiero ser su amiga y ya se lo he dicho, además él puede alejarse de mi cuando quiera y aun así no lo ha hecho

De pronto Edward salió de la habitación, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que ya se había pasado la hora discutiendo con Alice y que Pierre nos estaba esperando en el lobby

Bella: Alice, me tengo que ir, en otro momento acabamos con esta conversación (colgué)

.. Esa noche, me conecté en el chat desde la laptop del hotel y vi una solicitud nueva… para ser amigos, miré de quién se trataba y era de Alice, me sorprendió mucho que después de la "conversación" que tuvimos, quisiera ser mi amiga, la acepté solo para ver que quería, porque estaba conectada. Hasta que me empezó a hablar

Alice (en el chat): Bella, lo siento si te juzgué mal, pero quiero demasiado a mi hermano y no quiero que sufra

Bella: No sé qué decir, no esperaba esa disculpa

Alice (en el chat): No digas nada, yo fui la que cometió el error, hablé con Rosalie esta tarde y ella me hizo entrar en razón de muchas cosas que no debí pensar de ti…. ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

Bella: No tengo ningún problema con eso, pero… quiero saber porque no te agradé cuando fui a cenar a tu casa

Alice (en el chat): La verdad, estaba celosa, porque vi a mi hermano muy enamorado de ti, nunca lo había visto así, tenía miedo de que tu fueras una mala persona y lo quisieras alejar de toda su familia, pero más que nada tenía miedo de que el no volviera a ser el mismo si estaba contigo… pero veo que me equivoqué y el ahora parece muy feliz, y si él es feliz... Yo también lo soy

Bella: Gracias por eso, y yo también quiero mucho a Edward, como te dije antes nunca haría nada para lastimarlo

Alice (en el chat): Bella, te tengo que dejar, aquí es muy tarde y Carlisle está pasando a ver si estamos dormidos… Que duermas

Bella: Gracias, igual tú, espero que no te descubran!

*FIN DE LA CONVERSACIÓN*

…Desde esa conversación, Alice y yo hablábamos todos los días sin excepción, se había vuelto, junto con Rosalie, una de mis mayores confidentes y estaba llegando a quererla como la hermana que siempre quise y nunca tuve. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que Edward tenía razón, Alice y yo éramos muy parecidas, casi teníamos los mismos gustos y los mismos pasatiempos, con Rose también pero sentía una lazo más fuerte de amistad con Alice

*FIN DEL FLASBACK*

Salimos de compras como lo habíamos previsto, nos demoramos mucho tiempo escogiendo ropa y como no había nadie que nos detuviera estábamos muy felices, Rosalie no había ido porque según ella estaba con Emmet, aunque sonaba algo rara cuando le llamamos, en fin, cuando terminamos las compras fuimos a comer algo y sonó mi celular

Edward (al teléfono): Cielo estoy en frente de tu casa hace como media hora... ¿dónde estás?

Bella: Lo siento, se me olvidó llamarte para decirte que había salido con Alice de compras

Edward (al teléfono): ¿Y porque ese cambio tan repentino? nosotros ya teníamos planes (dijo algo enfadado)

Bella: No te enojes mi amor… es que… Alice estaba mal y salimos para que se distrajera

Edward (al teléfono): ¿Cómo así? ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana?

Bella: No te preocupes, ya estoy con ella, cuando nos veamos te cuanto porque la historia es larga

Edward (al teléfono): OK! Mañana paso a recogerte para que hagamos algo… ¿te parece?

Bella: Siii dale… Chao... Te amo

Edward (al teléfono): Chao, ten mucho cuidado... Yo también te amo

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de la llamada de Edward, Alice y yo nos quedamos conversando hasta que ella reuniera el valor suficiente para ir a hablar con Jasper, por fin, luego de sus ensayos sobre lo que iba a decirle, fuimos a la casa de él con la condición de que yo la acompañara, me sentía un poco mal porque esa era una conversación de pareja y yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero si no lo hacía Alice después se iba a poner peor de lo que estaba y yo no quería hacerle eso. Cuando llegamos Rosalie nos abrió la puerta, parecía que había acabado de llorar porque tenía los ojos rojos; de un momento a otro ella se desvaneció y cayó al piso, Alice y yo estábamos muy preocupadas, yo la llevé a su habitación mientras Alice buscaba algo con que despertarla, llegó con una toalla mojada y un vaso de agua y me dijo que Jasper no estaba en la casa. Rosalie se despertó y empezó a gritar:

-Chicas, ¿cómo? y ¿Dónde está mi mama?

Nosotras nos quedamos mirándonos porque no sabíamos de que estaba hablando, supusimos que estaba trabajando, ella nos dijo que los últimos días no había ido porque se sentía mal y que hoy Jasper la había llevado al hospital, claro ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso Jasper gritó a Alice, estaba preocupado por su mama y era entendible. Rosalie no aguantaba tener la intriga de lo que estaba sucediendo con su mama, entonces la acompañamos al hospital… Llegamos y Edward me llamó

Edward (al teléfono): Amor, estamos con Emmet en la casa, porque no llamas a Rosalie y le dices que venga con Jasper y vienen Alice y tú de una vez… para que no esperemos hasta mañana para vernos

Bella: Edward, estamos en el hospital con Alice, Rosalie y Jasper

Edward: ¿Qué paso? ¿Están bien?

Bella: Si estamos bien, Elizabeth (madre de Rosalie y Jasper) está hospitalizada

Edward (al teléfono): No hables más… voy para allá!

Bella: OK aquí te espero, trae a Emmet para que le de apoyo a Rosalie

Edward: OK

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Vimos a Jasper dando vueltas por el pasillo y Alice se fue a abrazarlo

POV Alice

Nunca había visto a Jasper así de desesperado, desde que murió su padre, me acerque por detrás y le di un abrazo, quería que se apoyara en él y que sintiera que sin importar lo que pasara yo estaría ahí con él.

Jasper: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice: Fui a tu casa a hablar contigo, Rosalie nos abrió la puerta y se desmayó y…..

Jasper: Se desmayó, y ¿cómo está ahora?

Alice: Ahora está mejor, pero no pudimos hacer que se quedara en la casa, quería saber cómo estaba su mama y la trajimos

Jasper: No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras llegado, estaba a punto de volverme loco

Alice: Solo quiero que me digas porque no confiaste en mí

Jasper: No es que no confiara en ti, es que yo me creí fuerte y no quería que me vieran así como estoy ahora, pero me equivoqué, solo contigo a mi lado puedo ser fuerte… Gracias por estar aquí

Se acercó y me beso, de la forma más dulce que hubiera podido imaginar

Jasper: Entonces ¿me perdonas? (hizo un puchero)

Alice: No tengo nada que perdonarte…

Él me besó y luego se quedó en silencio

Jasper: Si le llega a pasar algo yo… Me muero

Alice: No le va a pasar nada

Jasper: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alice: Porque tu mamá es igual de fuerte a ti y ha pasado por peores cosas que esta, además tiene el apoyo de todos los que estamos aquí y yo sé que se va a curar

De pronto salió un doctor

Doctor: Familiares de Elizabeth Hale

Jasper: Yo… soy su hijo ¿qué paso?

Doctor: Descubrimos una anomalía en su cerebro, necesitamos su firma para proceder con la intervención quirúrgica

Al oír lo último Jasper puso su cabeza en mi hombro y tomó mi mano, yo no sabía qué hacer, o cómo darle ánimo.

Jasper: Esta bien ¿dónde tengo que ir?

Doctor: Tercer piso, consultorio número 323, allí le tienen los papeles listos

Jasper: ¿Me acompañas? (dijo mirándome)

Alice: Si, vamos

Jasper firmó todos los papeles que le pusieron, pero estaba asustado y a punto de llorar… ….

…. Pasaron 2 horas muy largas de operación, todos estábamos muy preocupados y salió el doctor diciéndonos que la operación había sido un éxito, pero que ella debería permanecer en observación por un tiempo mientras se recuperaba. Sentí como a Jasper se le devolvía el alma al cuerpo, el doctor solo dejo entrar a Jasper y a Rosalie a verla, cuando ellos salieron todos estábamos cansados y nos fuimos para nuestras casas, excepto Edward que como cosa rara fue a llevar a Bella.

POV Bella

Había sido un día muy largo, pero al menos había terminado bien, Jasper y Rosalie estaban aliviados de que su madre estuviera mejor. Por otra parte, Edward como siempre me había traído a mi casa, ya no era necesario porque yo tenía mi auto, pero aun así el insistía y yo no me podía resistir a la sonrisa torcida que me hacía cuando quería algo. Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y cuando iba a entrar me hablo

Edward: Hoy casi no estuvimos los dos solos

Bella: Lo siento ¿por qué no entras?

Edward: Esta muy tarde y tu tío quizás se moleste

Bella: No inventes, a mi tío le caes muy bien... Y no es tan tarde solo un rato ¿sí?

Edward: Esta bien un momento, solo porque no resisto estar lejos de ti

Bella: Te amo (me puse de punticas para darle un beso)

Pasamos toda la noche juntos y él se quedó a dormir en mi casa, los dos estábamos muy felices solo nos reíamos de todo, como siempre, mi relación con él era muy especial porque éramos los mejores amigos pero nos queríamos como novios. Todos los días estaba agradecida porque no sabía que hecho para tenerlo a él en mi vida, él es la razón de que yo sonría todos los días y que me levante muy animada todos los días, a pesar de los problemas que pudiéramos tener y estaba con el no importaba porque juntos saldríamos de eso.


	18. ¿Volverá?

Capítulo 15: ¿Volverá?

POV Bella

Había pasado casi un mes después del incidente con Elizabeth, me desperté al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Edward, sentía una sensación de alivio y plenitud tan maravillosa que no la podía describir, solo con el hecho de que estuviera ahí, conmigo. Era un lunes en la mañana, yo desperté primero, pero me quedé un momento fingiendo estar dormida, mientras pensaba en la suerte que tenía de habérmelo encontrado, y que todo estuviera en su curso normal: por un lado mi amistad con Rosalie y Alice era una de las mejores, nunca peleábamos por nada y salíamos mucho, me llevaba muy bien con Emmet y a Jasper llegué a conocerlo mejor, era perfecto para Alice, la causa de que ellos estuvieran juntos era que, como eran tan diferentes, se complementaban el uno al otro, si, a veces tenían dificultades pero las superaban y su relación se volvía más fuerte. Elizabeth ya había vuelto a su casa, pero Jasper le impidió que siguiera trabajando, así que el tomo su lugar y buscó un trabajo en el que le pagaban muy bien y entendían su horario como estudiante, él estaba feliz, pero casi no estaba con Alice. Por otra parte, yo no compartía el mismo tiempo que compartía antes con mi tío, el andaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y los momentos que tenía libres, algunos si los aprovechábamos, pero otros no, por mis responsabilidades. Llegué a perdonar y olvidar lo que me hizo Jacob, no tenía ningún sentimiento de odio o algo por el estilo hacía el, comprendí que los dos habíamos cambiado y él había escogido un mal camino, solo quería volver a tener la amistad que tenía con él, pero tampoco le iba a rogar. En ese momento la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos

Edward: Hola amor ¿despertaste hace mucho?

Bella: Mmmm algo así, levántate, vamos a llegar tarde al instituto

Edward: ¿Porque no nos quedamos más tiempo? Y nos saltamos la primera clase (dijo sonriéndome y haciendo un puchero)

Bella: Edward, tenemos matemáticas… no ganaras nada haciéndome pucheros, así que levántate

Él me tenía abrazada pero yo me solté y me fui a duchar, me cambie en el baño y cuando volví Edward seguía durmiendo. Lo sorprendí dándole un beso y le dije

Bella: Mi vida, por favor levántate, no podemos perder esa clase

Edward: Esta bien, con una condición ¿Dame otro beso si?

Me acerqué y lo besé, nos tuvimos que separar porque ya se nos estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. Bajamos y mi tío estaba desayunando, como él quería mucho a Edward no le molestaba que se quedara conmigo, todo lo contrario, en la mañana nos preparaba el desayuno y se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando con el mientras yo no estaba. Logramos salir y llevé a Edward en mi auto, era una de las pocas veces que yo lo hacía, ya que, el casi nunca me dejaba. Llegamos al instituto un poco tarde, la clase ya había empezado y como castigo nos pusieron un taller extra, Edward protestó porque al fin y al cabo eran solo 5 minutos de retraso, pero eso no evitó que de todas formas nos lo pusieran, la clase fue normal hasta que a último minuto a Edward le dio por darme un beso y el profesor se dio cuenta, por suerte solo nos llamó la atención y eso no pasó a mayores. Mi otra clase era lenguaje, Edward me dejó en la puerta del salón, me dijo que estudiaríamos esa tarde para un examen de biología, seguido de eso me besó y se fue, recordé que esa clase la veía con Jacob, pero hace como dos semanas que no asistía, hoy me sorprendí mucho al verlo y me sorprendí más cuando me saludo con su mejor sonrisa, en mi mente habían dos preguntas ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Será que también olvidó lo que paso?.. Hablamos toda la clase sobre los recuerdos que teníamos de niños. Se llegó el final de la clase, yo iba saliendo y el corrió hacia mi

Jacob: ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito

Bella: Hoy quedé de verme con Edward para estudiar ¿te parece mañana?

Jacob: Ok, entonces mañana…. Yo paso y te recojo en tu casa

Bella: (Le sonreí) Nos vemos mañana

Fui hacia mi auto y Edward ya estaba allá

Bella: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward: ¿Recuerdas que no me dejaste traer mi auto?…. ¿Vas a permitir que me vaya caminando hasta tu casa? (dijo en tono de broma)

Bella: Pues... Mi casa no es tan lejos (dije sacándole la lengua)

Edward: Mmmm yo quiero irme contigo (dijo haciendo un puchero, él sabía que cuando hablaba así, yo hacía todo lo que él quería)

Bella: (Solté una risita) Sube, pero primero me tienes que dar un beso

Edward: ¿Solo uno?

Bella: Esta bien, los que tú quieras

Subimos a mi auto y llegamos muy rápido a mi casa, en el momento nos pusimos a estudiar, la verdad solo reíamos y hablábamos, en un momento yo me perdí en su mirada, y no me pude concentrar más en el estudio y ahora era él el que me explicaba a mi… yo solo me reía, tenía de nuevo esa sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro que traigo cada vez que estoy con él. Ya estaba tarde y él se alistaba para irse.

Edward: ¿Porque te demoraste tanto hoy?

Bella: Mmmm sí, mi vida yo te iba a contar… es que hoy Jacob estuvo en mi clase de lenguaje

Edward: ¿En serio? Si hace como dos semanas que no venía… y ¿qué te dijo?

Bella: Pues en clase solo hablamos de nuestra infancia y mañana voy a salir con él en la tarde

Edward: ¿Amor me vas a dejar solo? (me hizo un puchero)

Bella: Solo va a ser esta vez y tenemos más tiempo para estar juntos

Edward: Esta bien, solo me resignaré a que mañana no te veré en todo el día

Bella: No seas paranoico (Dije juguetonamente y golpeé su hombro suavemente)

Me sentí rara porque Edward estaba más triste por el hecho de que no nos veríamos, que porque Jacob, mi ex novio, me había invitado a salir, yo nunca había experimentado eso, cuando le dije ya le tenía un discurso armado de que yo lo amaba y que solo quería recuperar la amistad con Jacob (cosa que era cierta). Además como con Jacob tenía que darle explicaciones de todo lo que hacía me sorprendía que no me dijera nada.

Bella: ¿No te molesta que salga con Jacob?

Edward: No… ¿porque debería molestarme?

Bella: No pues solamente te estoy preguntando

Edward: Si lo que quieres saber es si estoy celoso, no lo estoy porque yo confío en ti, en que nunca harías nada que pudiera herirme, porque tú eres mi única debilidad y sé que no te aprovecharías de eso

Me acerqué y lo besé, seguido de eso él se fue para su casa y yo me quedé estudiando un poco más, como a la hora y media me cansé así que me fui a dormir. En la mañana fui al instituto y allí estuve muy pendiente de todas mis clases, solo salude a Edward cuando llegué y después no lo vi más. Salí y me fui directo a mi casa a arreglarme para salir con Jacob, exactamente no sabía lo que el pretendía hacer con eso, pero yo sabía que solo quería una amistad con él.

Él estaba en la puerta cuando yo salí y mi tío venía de trabajar, como raro hoy llegó temprano, vio a Jacob y se enfureció mucho, tuve que entrar de nuevo a calmarlo, no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a esta situación, muy en el interior de mi mente me decía que lo dejara darle lo que se merecía, pero mi corazón ya lo había perdonado. Jacob fue a hablar con mi tío después de la conversación que tuve con él, le pidió disculpas por lo que me había hecho, pero mi tío lo miraba con desconfianza. Salimos y Jacob fue muy atento, como cuando éramos amigos, me invitó a comer hamburguesa, estaba preocupada porque aunque él siempre comía demasiado esto ya era muy exagerado, había comido dos y estaba esperando la tercera, yo solo lo miraba y me reía. Al parecer no quedo satisfecho con las hamburguesas y pidió un postre para él y otro para mí. Sentí que me quería decir algo durante todo el tiempo que salíamos, él tomaba el impulso y luego me hablaba de otra cosa, no sabía que le pasaba y tenía un presentimiento algo extraño.

Jacob: ¿Bella tu amas a Edward?

Bella: Si, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, no viviría en un mundo en el que él no existiera.

Jacob: Es que tengo que decirte que me arrepiento mucho de lo que te hice, las dos semanas que no fui a clase me la pasé lamentándome por eso, no entiendo como fui tan estúpido de herirte

Bella: Jacob, yo ya olvidé eso

Jacob: ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Me congelé cuando él me dijo eso, algo en mi interior me decía que me lo iba a preguntar, porque conociendo a Jacob como lo conozco esta salida no era simplemente de amigos para él. Mi respuesta estaba firme en cuanto a lo que me había preguntado, pero no quería herirlo, aun así, lo tendría que hacer.

Bella: Yo… no sé cómo decírtelo…. Jacob, no siento lo mismo que sentía antes por ti y…

Jacob: Si lo sé, yo me encargué de destruir eso, pero voy a cambiar y lo haré por ti

Bella: No necesito que cambies por mi… yo amo a Edward y solo quiero una amistad contigo

Jacob: Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti, y que no dejaré de luchar

Bella: Con que seas mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, con eso me basta

El me llevó a mi casa, no podía parar de pensar en lo que me dijo, yo…. Simplemente no consideraría nunca darle otra oportunidad estando con Edward, en el tiempo que no lo vi, reaccioné y me di cuenta de que con Edward siempre tuve una conexión especial (amor), mientras que con Jacob solo había atracción. Tenía mi celular en modo silencioso, cuando lo revise tenía 5 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Edward

*MENSAJE*

Mi vida ¿dónde estás? Me tienes preocupado, por favor contesta tu celular o llámame a penas puedas. TE AMO. Si te llega a pasar algo yo me muero.

Edward

*FIN DEL MENSAJE*

Al momento recibí la llamada de Edward, estaba muy preocupado, pero cuando escuchó que yo ya había llegado a mi casa se calmó, y me pregunto cómo había salido todo con Jacob, yo le conté y el solo se quedaba callado, seguramente porque pensaba que yo consideraría darle la oportunidad otra vez. Pero yo le dije que no lo dejaría por nada ni por nadie, solo se tranquilizó y nos despedimos, yo estaba muy cansada por el día que había tenido, caí en un sueño profundo hasta la mañana siguiente.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aquí está el capítulo que debía haber puesto ayer, pero no pude actualizar porque tuve algunos inconvenientes con mi compu, así que las recompensaré con dos capítulos más... este, el de hoy y uno especial... Espero sus reviews


	19. Romance Confesado

Capítulo 16: Romance Confesado

POV Bella

Desperté en la mañana con un presentimiento algo extraño, pero ¿porque? Si mi vida ahora era perfecta, bueno, no perfecta pero tenía el amor de mi vida y no me faltaba nada para ser feliz ¿qué era lo que iba a cambiar? ¿Será mi amistad con Alice y Rosalie? como hace rato no las veía, o de pronto era lo que estaba pasando con Jacob. No podía ser mi Edward, nuestra relación estaba en su mejor momento, y en el instituto todo iba demasiado bien como para que cambiara de un momento a otro. Después de mi monólogo interno concluí que tal vez me estaba haciendo falsas ideas y traté de pasarlo por alto, me fui a duchar para ir al instituto cuando salí Edward estaba con su auto estacionado al frente de mi casa, me notó rara y me preguntó que me pasaba, yo por supuesto le conté pero el solo le dijo que me calmara porque nada cambiaria para empeorar, y si lo fuera él estaría ahí conmigo.

Llegamos a clases más temprano de lo normal, me encontré con Jacob un par de veces hasta ahí no había ninguna anomalía, hasta la salida, yo iba con Edward hacía su auto

Edward: Amor esta noche saldremos a bailar con Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice... ¿Quieres venir?

Bella: Si claro, no hay problema, tenemos que ir de compras (Dije muy animada)

Edward: Por favor no me hagas esto ¡!

Bella: Si, Amor hace mucho que no salgo de compras, hazlo por mi ¿si? (le hice un puchero) podemos llamar a Alice, supe que Jasper hoy tenía que trabajar y ella no tiene planes

Edward: Ustedes dos me van a volver loco allá… pero bueno si insistes vamos

Bella: Si, gracias, eres el mejor novio del mundo (lo besé)

Llamamos a Alice y nos encontramos con ella poco antes de entrar al centro comercial, las dos estábamos muy felices y la pasábamos súper bien, pero Edward se veía con una cara de aburrido que no podía con ella. Íbamos saliendo de la tercera tienda y sonó mi celular, miré el identificador y era mi tío, supuse que algo malo pasaba, el casi nunca me llamaba a esta hora y según yo estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo hoy, o eso fue lo que me había dicho, de igual forma contesté

Bella: ¿hola?

Tío (al teléfono): Hola Bella, podrías venir a la casa, tengo algo importante que decirte

Bella: Estaba de compras con Alice y Edward pero si me necesitas voy para allá

Tío (al teléfono): Gracias, por favor lo más rápido posible

Bella: ¿No me puedes adelantar algo? me estas preocupando

Tío (al teléfono): No te preocupes, solo ven rápido y aquí te digo

Bella: ok, ya nos vemos

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Y así mi mal presentimiento estaba comenzando, al momento que colgué con mi tío, sonó el celular de Alice, era Jasper y le dijo que salió antes del trabajo entonces Alice se fue casi que volando a verlo, Edward se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, porque estábamos un poco lejos y yo no había traído mi auto. Entramos cogidos de la mano a la casa y mi tío estaba sentando en el sofá viendo la tele

Bella: Hola ¿Que querías decirme? (le dije a mi tío)

Tío: Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas Edward?

Edward: ¿Qué tal? Bien Eleazar

Bella: ¿Tío que pasa? ¿Porque me hiciste venir? (dije algo desesperada)

Tío: Esta noche, tú y yo, vamos a ir a una cena muy importante para mí, si quieres puedes venir Edward

Edward: Si, yo voy con mucho gusto

Bella: Mi vida, no podemos y una cena ¿para qué?

Tío: Todo lo sabrás a su momento

Bella: De todas formas no podemos ir, vamos a salir esta noche

Tío: Bella, por favor en serio es muy importante

Bella: Si me dices para qué tal vez considere ir

Tío: No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa

Bella: Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, y si no me dices no iré y punto

Tío: Isabella Marie Swan, tú vas conmigo a esa cena esta noche o te castigo, todo un mes sin tv y laptop (agachó la cabeza)… y lo siento Edward sé que tú no tienes nada que ver, pero si no vas tampoco podrás salir con Edward….

Yo quedé atónita, todavía no comprendía que mi tío me estuviera castigando por no ir a una cena, además él se veía demasiado enfadado, nunca lo había visto así

Tío: Siento hacerte esto Bella, pero esa cena es importante para mí y quiero que estés allá por encima de todo

Bella: Con castigos no conseguirás que yo vaya… NO IRÉ

Una lágrima brotó de mi ojo y yo salí de la casa, sabía que si subía a mi habitación, mi tío entraría en cualquier momento a convencerme, Edward salió detrás mío y me abrazó, no me decía nada, pero con que él estuviera ahí era más que suficiente, nunca había peleado con mi tío de esa forma, solo una vez me dijo que quería decirme algo importante y fue cuando nos mudamos a Forks, quería que me dijera el motivo de esa cena, porque yo pensaba que me iba a hablar sobre que nos mudaríamos otra vez, yo no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, siempre obedezco a mi tío en todo, pero esta era la excepción, no me iría de Forks y nunca dejaría a Edward, así me quedara viviendo aquí sola. Cuando ya estaba más calmada Edward me habló y me preguntó porque no quería ir a esa cena, yo le respondí y él también puso cara de tristeza, nos quedamos callados por un momento y sonó mi celular, yo vi que era mi tío y no respondí, en la sexta llamada Edward tomó mi celular y contestó, seguramente mi tío le pidió que se retirara para que yo no pudiera escuchar, habló con él un momento y luego Edward me pasó el celular

Bella: ¿Qué quieres? (dije aun llorando)

Tío: Solo dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no nos mudaremos…. Mira solo te he pedido un favor en toda mi vida, el cual fue que vinieras a Forks conmigo, ahora te pido este, tú significas mucho para mí y quiero que estés presente

No tenía ánimos de seguir en la tónica de pelea, solo me resigné a lo que sea que tenga que decirme

Bella: Lo pensaré

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Edward me tenía abrazada, yo solo pensaba que mi tío tenía razón, cómo se lo podía negar, él era como mi padre, él fue el único que siempre estuvo para mí en los momentos más difíciles, pero ¿Cómo quería que reaccionara después de lo que me había dicho? solo una vez me había dicho algo "importante para él" y eso significó cambiar mi vida completamente, ahora estaba muy feliz, no quería cambiar nada. Lo pensé mejor y bueno no podía hacerle eso, así que decidí ir a la dichosa cena esperando que nada malo pasara.

Fuimos a la casa de Edward para que se cambiara y de paso a decirles a todos que llegaríamos un poco tarde a la discoteca, luego fuimos a mi casa y mi tío ya se había ido para el restaurante, nos dejó una nota diciéndonos que nos esperaba allá, que para la reservación solo preguntáramos por él. Me arreglé y salimos al restaurante, cuando llegamos vimos que era muy lujoso ¿Qué sorpresa tendría? Preguntamos por él y el camarero nos guió a una mesa de cinco puestos, seguramente él sabía que vendría con Edward, pero ¿para quiénes eran los otros dos puestos?.. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que pensar. Luego se acercaron dos mujeres a nuestra mesa. Mi tío se levantó

Tío: Bella, Edward les quiero presentar a mi novia Carmen Labow y su hija Kate Labow

¿NOVIA? ¿Había escuchado bien?, mi tío nunca había tenido novias, siempre gozaba de su soledad y ahora esto. Por lo menos, Carmen, me pareció una persona buena, pero no… había algo que me impedía conocerla mejor, y por otro lado Kate me pareció presumida, arrogante y aprovechada, mi presentimiento ahora se convertía en una realidad

Carmen: Es un gusto al fin conocerte Bella, tu tío me ha hablado mucho de ti

Bella: (Fingí una sonrisa) Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo

Kate: Pero mira que simpático hijo tiene Eleazar… mucho gusto (dijo adelantándose para darle la mano a Edward)

Edward: No soy su hijo, soy el novio de Bella y no hay un día en el que me arrepienta de haber tomado la decisión de estar con ella (dijo mirándome a los ojos)

Kate se molestó cuando Edward dijo eso, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, ¿porque esta aparecida le coqueteaba a mi novio? Todos nos sentamos y cada uno pidió su plato favorito, Edward y yo pedimos lo mismo, de resto todos pidieron cosas diferentes. Durante la cena todo estaba en silencio, Edward me hacía gestos para que conociera mejor a Carmen, pero yo no le hacía caso, así que el optó por romper él mismo, el silencio que nos acompañaba

Edward: Bueno y ¿desde hace cuánto que se conocen?

Carmen: Mi hija y yo vivíamos en Alaska, pero recibí una oferta de trabajo aquí en la misma empresa donde trabajaba Eleazar, al momento me enamoré perdidamente de él y salimos un par de veces hasta hacernos novios oficialmente

Claro todas esas salidas, diligencias y cuando "trabajaba" los fines de semana eran un engaño, él estaba con Carmen, no sé porque no me dijo nada, si se supone que nos tenemos confianza, además yo nunca le impediría estar con una mujer, así no me agradara de igual forma yo no era quién para hacerlo

Tío: Si, bueno, ella empezó siendo mi secretaria y salimos durante dos semanas hasta que decidimos que era tiempo de avanzar

¿DOS SEMANAS? ¿Me había dicho mentiras durante dos semanas? Yo solo me dedicaba a escuchar y fingía que me interesaba la conversación, pero ¿Cómo me pudo decir mentiras durante dos semanas? era obvio que no volvería a tener la misma confianza en el que tenía antes. Kate no le podía quitar la mirada a Edward, ya me estaba empezando a estresar, cada vez que hablaba era para coquetearle, por suerte a él no parecía importarle, en ese momento agradecí que él estuviera conmigo, yo solo no habría podido llevar esta situación, el me daba calma, la calma que tanto me hacía falta.

Carmen: Bella tu tío me ha contado que tienes uno de los mejores promedios del instituto, me alegro por ti, se ve que eres muy dedicada, llegarás muy alto

Yo no respondí, solo sonreí desinteresadamente

Tío: Bella, te están hablando, contesta por favor

Bella: (Fingí una sonrisa) si, de hecho Edward y yo tenemos los mejores promedios de todo Forks

Kate: Wow, además de guapo inteligente, eres el paquete completo (le dijo a Edward)

Edward: Gracias, pero todo se lo debo a Bella, ella es la razón de yo sea quién soy ahora

Era, en cierta forma, muy gracioso ver que cada vez que Kate coqueteaba con Edward, él la evadía o le decía algo que la molestaba mucho, como que me amaba o que yo era lo mejor en su vida. Cuando él me tomaba de la mano o me besaba, ella se ponía histérica, yo creo que si pudriera se habría peleado conmigo hace rato, pero las dos sabíamos que esa no era el escenario para hacerlo.

Al fin acabamos la cena, mi tío se ofreció a llevar a Carmen y a Kate a su casa

Edward: Eleazar, no te preocupes por Bella, yo me encargo de llevarla a su casa

Bella: Amor ¿recuerdas que quedamos de vernos con los chicos en las disco?

Edward: Mmmm si, se me olvidó, pensé que estarías cansada ¿quieres que vayamos?

Bella: Sí, ellos nos deben estar esperando

Tío: Vayan y diviértanse, pero Edward trata de traer a Bella temprano

Edward: Claro, yo mismo traeré a mi princesa sana y salva a su casa

Yo me sonrojé, mientras Edward me abrazaba por la cintura, nos despedimos y noté a Kate algo enfadada.


	20. Accidente

Capítulo 17: Accidente

POV Bella

Edward me llevó a mi casa intentando convencerme de quedarnos para que descansáramos, había sido un día pesado y él decía que yo estaba muy mal para salir, yo quería ir a bailar por la misma razón, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado y solo divertirme y despejar mi mente. Edward me insistió una vez más que nos quedáramos pero yo le dije que no, salí de la casa y busqué mi auto, Edward al poco tiempo llego y entró al auto. Yo conducía muy rápido, estaba enfadada, ¿cómo era posible que mi tío me hubiera ocultado su romance durante dos semanas? Y además ¿Quién se creía Kate para venir a coquetearle a Edward?

Llegamos muy rápido a la discoteca, todos nos saludaron y yo al principio bailé un poco, pero después me senté y empecé a pedir licor, para ahogar mis penas, al menos por un momento iba a olvidar lo que pasó, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que me daría el otro día, Edward se quedaba conmigo y me decía que no tomara más porque me iba a hacer daño, pero sus súplicas eran inútiles, yo sé que él me quería ayudar pero no, nada ni nadie me podía ayudar, ni siquiera él, solo quería que estuviera al lado mío, que me acompañara mientras ahogaba mis penas en alcohol. Eran las 3:30 a.m. y Alice se estuvo conmigo mientras Edward se fue, no sé a dónde.

Alice: Bella, por favor no bebas más, te arrepentirás mañana

Bella: Tal vez sí, pero al menos por ahora lo olvidaré y eso es justamente lo que quiero

Alice: ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu tío sea feliz con alguien más?

Bella: No tiene nada de malo, no estoy molesta por eso, estoy molesta porque no me lo dijo... Se supone que nos tenemos toda la confianza del mundo y fuera de eso me mintió, odio que me mientan y lo sabes

Alice: En eso tienes razón, pero tal vez no te lo contó porque temía como reaccionarías

Bella: No me importa saber porque no me lo dijo, ya se equivocó… lo único que te digo es que la relación con él no será la misma de antes

Alice: Bueno si como digas, de todas formas creo que deberías pensarlo mejor… Ya deberíamos irnos (dio dirigiéndose a todo el mundo)

Emmet: Si, porque si no Bella acabará con todo el licor que tienen aquí (dijo riéndose)

Rosalie: No es momento para tus bromas Emmet, ella está muy mal

Emmet: Si amor lo siento, solo lo hacía para que el ambiente no fuera tan tenso

Jasper: No podemos dejar que Bella conduzca así

Edward: Tienes razón yo la llevo en su auto, ustedes adelántense

Alice: Ok, no te demores (le dijo a Edward)

Yo estaba casi inconsciente, a punto de dormirme, y la verdad escuché muy poco lo que habían dicho todos adentro (en la disco), Edward me llevaba de la mano, y me abrió la puerta de copiloto de mi auto

Edward: Sube amor, yo conduzco

Bella: No, yo estoy bien, si quieres vete a tu casa

Edward: No me puedes decir que estás bien, mírate, ni siquiera puedes estar de pie

Bella: EDWARD POR FAVOR DEJAME CONDUCIR, ES MI AUTO, Y YO ESTOY BIEN

Edward: Mmmm está bien, pero yo voy contigo, no me perdonaría que algo te pase

Bella: OK! Sube rápido

Yo iba conduciendo casi sin control, en un momento no sé qué pasó y….

POV Edward

Bella había tomado demasiado, yo no tenía idea cómo hacer para que me hiciera caso, me ponía muy triste verla en esa situación, salimos de la disco y yo iba a llevarla a su casa en su auto, pero ella no me dejó, estaba muy molesta porque Eleazar no había confiado en ella como para contarle lo que tenía con Carmen, pero de todas formas yo pensaba que eso no era tan grave como para que se pusiera a beber, de igual forma ella no me escuchaba, lo único que podía hacer era quedarme con ella y ver que no le pasara nada. Ella conducía muy rápido hacía su casa, no tenía control, en un momento ella se quedó dormida y se pasó un semáforo en rojo, yo estaba muy desesperado tratando de despertar a Bella, no me di cuenta en que momento nos estrellamos contra un bus. Volví a ver a Bella, su cabeza estaba sangrando y aún estaba inconsciente, fue muy duro el choque, los vidrios de las ventanas se habían roto, yo voltee a ver mi mano y estaba llena de sangre junto con mi brazo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en salvar a mi Bella, le prometí a Eleazar y a mí mismo que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Edward: Bella, amor por favor despierta, no me dejes solo, por favor, te amo, si tu no despiertas yo me muero, por favor, tu eres mi vida, no me perdonaré nunca que te haya pasado esto, por favor amor, despierta, todo es mi culpa, despierta…

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba la tomé en mis brazos, tomé un taxi y seguido llamé a mi padre

Carlisle: ¿Hola?

Edward: ¿Padre estás en el hospital?

Carlisle: Si, tuve que doblar turno hoy, ¿por qué?

Edward: Voy para allá, Bella y yo tuvimos un accidente de tránsito

Carlisle: ¿Cómo así? ¿Están bien?

Edward: Mi brazo y mi mano están sangrando, pero eso no importa a Bella le está sangrando la cabeza y está inconsciente, voy en un taxi... Allá te termino de explicar

Carlisle: Esta bien, trata de no demorarte

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Llegamos al hospital muy rápido, agradecí que el conductor viera mi cara de angustia y se diera prisa en llegar. Vi a mi padre en la entrada con dos enfermeras y una camilla esperándome, lo saludé y puse a Bella delicadamente en la camilla, me iba a ir con ella y las enfermeras para la habitación, quería cerciorarme de que ella estuviera bien, pero al llegar a la puerta mi padre me detuvo

Carlisle: Debes esperar a que las enfermeras hagan su trabajo, mientras tanto vamos y te curo esas heridas

Edward: NO, yo tengo que estar con ella, me necesita

Carlisle: Lo siento, pero no puedes entrar, no seas terco ella va a estar bien, ven conmigo

Edward: Tú no entiendes, prometí que nada malo le pasaría

Carlisle: Tal vez no sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero sé que ella va a estar bien y cuando despierte no querrá verte herido

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y lo seguí hacía su consultorio, ya estando allá el curó mis heridas

Carlisle: Y tus hermanos ¿dónde están?

Edward: Yo creo que ya deben haber llegado a la casa

Carlisle: ¿Pero que pasó? ¿Porque se estrellaron?

Le empecé a contar toda la historia a mi padre, él se quedó asombrado al oír que Bella había bebido y que había conducido en ese estado y por eso entendió que yo no quisiera dejarla sola.

Carlisle: Creo que ya puedes ir a verla, pero no te garantizo que esté despierta

Salí corriendo a verla, cómo dijo mi padre, aún no despertaba, pero me quedé con ella hasta que lo hiciera, de repente sonó mi celular

Edward: ¿Hola?

Eleazar: Hola Edward ¿Bella está contigo?

Edward: Mmmm si

Eleazar: Donde están, Bella no contesta su celular y me tiene muy preocupado, pásala por favor

Me ponía muy nervioso decirle que estábamos en el hospital, porque habíamos tenido un accidente de tránsito, cuando le prometí que nada malo le pasaría mientras yo estuviera para protegerla, todo era culpa mía, yo debí haberla retenido en su habitación o le debí impedir que bebiera llevándola a su casa, o incluso debí exigirle que me dejara conducir a mí y nada de esto estaría pasando, tuve muchas oportunidades para evitar que esto pasara y no aproveche ninguna, por no pensar en las consecuencias, ahora mi Bella estaba postrada en una camilla, y yo con la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo despertaría

Eleazar: ¿Edward? ¿Edward estas ahí?

Edward: Si, perdón, aquí estoy

Eleazar: ¿Entonces? Dime en dónde están

Edward: Estamos en… el hospital de mi padre

Eleazar: ¿CÓMO? ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

Edward: Tuvimos un accidente y...

Eleazar: No digas más, voy para allá

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Bueno, al menos Eleazar ya lo sabía, pero me preocupaba su reacción, ¿qué tal que no me dejara estar más con Bella por pensar que yo le hacía daño? Yo me muero si pasa eso, claro que de cierta manera él tendría razón al pedirme que me alejara de ella, era entendible que la alejara de todo aquello que la pusiera en peligro, y en este caso era yo quien lo hacía. De repente mi Bella empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, yo me acerqué a ella

Edward: Mi vida ¿estás bien?

Bella: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Edward: ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Bella: No, recuerdo que salíamos a la disco para encontrarnos con Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper y no me acuerdo más, a parte tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible

Edward: Amor, llegamos allá y bebiste mucho, luego te iba a llevar a tu casa pero no me dejaste y tú fuiste la que condujo el auto, yo me fui contigo para ver que llegaras bien, en el camino nos estrellamos con un bus y te traje aquí…. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

Bella: Mmmm no, no me acuerdo... Pero gracias por cuidar de mí… no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no estuvieras conmigo…. Te amo, gracias mi vida (y me besó)

Edward: No tienes por qué darme las gracias, pero la próxima vez, por favor escúchame y no hagas locuras

Bella: Esta bien amor, te lo prometo (Fijó su vista en mis heridas vendadas) ¿Que te pasó en el brazo?…. ¿Y en la mano?

Edward: No es nada, pasó durante el accidente, pero Carlisle ya lo curó, aunque me duele un poco

Bella: Lo siento….

Edward: Con un beso tal vez, me quite el dolor (dije haciendo un puchero)

Ella se acercó y me besó, no nos dimos cuenta en que momento llegó Eleazar, nos separamos al notar que él estaba en la puerta

Eleazar: Hola Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward: Ustedes tienen que hablar, con su permiso me retiro

Bella: No Edward, por favor no te vayas

Edward: Buscaré a mi padre para decirle que ya despertaste, ya vuelvo

POV Bella

Edward salió de la habitación apenas vio a mi tío, yo no quería que él se fuera, me daría apoyo en la conversación que tendría con mi tío, porque sabía que me venía a hablar de Carmen, al parecer el alcohol no cumplió su función, recordaba todo lo que no tenía que recordar y lo que tenía que recordar no lo recordaba en lo más mínimo

Tío: Bella, tenemos que hablar

Bella: ¿Ahh ahora cuando estoy acá si quieres hablar?

Tío: Bella por favor no seas tan dura conmigo, yo quería decirte pero…

Bella: Pero que… te iban a matar cuando me lo contaras ¿o qué?

Tío: No me trates así… no te lo conté porque no estaba seguro si esa relación iba a funcionar y además no quería hacerte daño, temía como reaccionaras

Bella: Creí que confiabas en mí, como yo lo hago contigo…. Veo que me equivoqué, además me mentiste… está bien oculta tu relación con Carmen, pero no me mientas, tú más que nadie me conoces y sabes que odio las mentiras

Mi tío solo agachó la cabeza, no quería ser dura con él, a pesar de que era verdad, yo odiaba las mentiras y no quería hacerle eso, pero él me obligo, porque la hija de Carmen si sabía, al parecer ella no estaba sorprendida cuando mi tío la presentó como su novia.

Tío: Entonces ¿quieres que la deje?

Bella: ¿No me has entendido aún? Si ella te hace feliz, sigue con ella, lo que no me gustó fue que me mentiste… y ya… no quiero seguir con esta conversación

Tío: Esta bien, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento, debí decírtelo y nada de esto estaría pasando…. A propósito ¿qué pasó?

Le tuve que contar toda la historia de cómo llegué aquí, bueno lo que me dijo Edward que había pasado porque yo sinceramente no recordaba nada, mi mente estaba en blanco, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Tío: Bella, no debiste haber bebido de esa manera

Bella: Yo quería olvidar lo que había pasado... Desgraciadamente no lo logré, y ¿además que querías que hiciera? ¿Que estuviera feliz porque el único pariente que tengo cerca y que conozco desconfía de mí y fuera de eso me miente?

Una lágrima brotó de mi ojo, mi tío se acercó a abrazarme

Tío: Te prometo no volver a desconfiar de ti ni a mentirte… te lo juro por mi vida, Bella tú eres muy importante para mí, sabes que te considero cómo mi hija, no dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar, si no fuera por Edward… yo…

Bella: Si, gracias a él estoy aquí, pero ya… no hablemos más de eso, ya quedó en el pasado


	21. Comienza La Tormenta

Capítulo 18: Comienza la Tormenta

POV Bella

Me encontraba en la habitación del hospital hablando con mi tío, esa conversación me ayudó a entender que en realidad el hecho de que no me contara o me mintiera, aunque fue parte importante no era lo que me molestaba, me ponía triste que de pronto el fuera a cambiar por haber conocido a Carmen, en cierta forma, tenía envidia, porque lo quería solo para mí, como había sido siempre, pero no podía dejar que ese sentimiento se apoderara de mí, si él era feliz, yo también lo sería, no importa con quien lo hiciera y Carmen parecía ser una buena persona, solo el tiempo diría si en verdad se quieren tanto como para estar juntos. Yo estaba muy cansada, eran las 5:00 a.m. yo no había dormido, bueno solo el tiempo que duré dormida. Entró Edward con Carlisle

Carlisle: Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?

Bella: Un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza, pero ya mejor… quiero irme a mi casa

Carlisle: Bueno es que bebiste mucho, los exámenes de alcoholemia fueron muy altos… creo que en un momento te puedes ir, pero no estoy seguro de que debas hacerlo, debes recuperarte

Bella: No, yo estoy bien, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y descansar

Carlisle: Esta bien, voy a autorizar tu salida ¿Eleazar puedes venir conmigo a firmar los papeles?

Mi tío asintió en silencio y siguió a Carlisle fuera de la habitación. Edward y yo nos quedamos solos, él no me decía nada, solo estaba ahí sentado, a mi lado

Bella: ¿Qué tienes amor?

Edward: …. Por un momento pensé… que te perdería…

Agachó la cabeza, yo pasé mi mano por su cara y la levanté de tal modo que pudiera verme directo a los ojos

Bella: Ya estoy bien, estoy viva gracias a ti, tú me salvaste en el momento que llegaste a mi vida (Me acerqué y lo besé)

Nos quedamos ahí, solo hablando de cosas sin sentido, luego entraron mi tío y Carlisle, diciendo que ya me podía ir, me levante de la camilla muy animada, por fin iba a salir de este lugar, yo odiaba los hospitales. Edward se opuso a dejarme sola y me llevó junto con mi tío a la casa en donde al acostarme en mi cama quedé dormida, al lado de mi único amor, Edward, quién siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, cuidándome, no le importaron las locuras que yo hiciera o si estuviera mal o bien lo que hacía, él trató de ayudarme y nunca me dejó. Dormí hasta las 11 de la mañana, por suerte era domingo y hasta el otro día tenía clases, Edward estaba dormido y sonó mi celular

Bella: ¿Hola?

Alice (al teléfono): Bella, Carlisle me dijo que tuviste un accidente ¿estás bien?

Bella: Si, estoy en mi casa, con dolor de cabeza, pero ya mejor

Alice (al teléfono): Bella tienes mucha suerte, yo te dije que no bebieras y Edward también te lo dijo… a propósito, él no ha llegado, ¿está contigo?

Bella: Si aquí está…. Dormido

Alice (al teléfono): No me sorprende, de hecho te apuesto que no durmió en toda la noche

Bella: Mmmm si yo también creo lo mismo

Alice (al teléfono): Lo traes loco Bella, ¿Qué le hiciste? (me dijo riéndose)

Bella: No lo sé, de hecho no sé qué hice para estar con una persona tan maravillosa como él…. Y a mí también me tiene loca

Alice (al teléfono): Bueno yo te dejo que sigas descansando, dile a Edward que mi madre quiere saber a qué hora llega

Bella: OK, yo le digo… Bye Alice

Alice (al teléfono): A dios, descansa

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Puse mi celular en la mesa de noche y volví a mi posición inicial en los brazos de Edward, pronto, él se empezó a mover como señal de que se estaba empezando a despertar, al verme, una sonrisa hermosa se instaló en su rostro.

Bella: Esme quiere saber a qué hora llegas a tu casa

Edward: Mmmm sí, deben estar preocupados

Bella: Entonces es mejor que te vayas (dije algo triste)

Edward: No te pongas así amor, mañana nos vemos en el instituto y esta noche te llamo ¿te parece?

Bella: Esta bien

Edward: Ya verás que el tiempo se va a pasar muy rápido

Sin decir más, Edward se despidió de mí con un lindo beso y se fue, yo me quedé un rato recostada en mi cama y luego bajé a la cocina, allí estaba mi tío, me dijo que se vería con Carmen, yo lo entendí y él subió a su habitación a arreglarse, luego bajó muy apurado. Subí a mi habitación y recordé que tenía evaluación final de historia, entonces me puse a repasar, a las dos horas alguien timbró y yo bajé a abrir

Jacob: Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

Bella: Hola, que sorpresa verte aquí

Jacob: ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?

Bella: (Solté una pequeña risita) No es eso… Pasa (Me hice a un lado para que él entrara)

Jacob: (Sonrió) Bueno, gracias

Bella: ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Jacob: No gracias, venía a ver si querías hacer algo hoy y me sorprende que tu novio no esté aquí

Bella: Mmmm él se fue hace rato para su casa… ¿a dónde tenías pensado ir?

Jacob: Si quieres vamos a ver una película

Bella: Ok, espera voy por mi bolso

Salimos de mi casa y Jacob me llevó en su moto, en ese momento recordé que no tenía mi auto, no sabía en qué lugar había quedado y no me acordaba de nada, más tarde tendría que llamar a Edward para ver dónde estaba y preguntarle si tenía arreglo, me daba mucha tristeza, ese auto me lo habían regalado mi tío y Edward, las personas que yo más amaba en el mundo y por una estupidez lo destruí. Íbamos entrando a la sala de cine y de repente nos topamos con Kate

Kate: Hola ¿qué haces aquí?

Bella: ¿No es obvio? vine a ver una película con mi amigo

Kate: A puesto a que Edward no sabe o ¿sí?

Bella: ¿A ti que te importa si sabe o no? Además...

Jacob: Hola, mi nombre es Jacob Black, es un gusto conocerte

Voltee a ver a Jacob y estaba que botaba la baba por ella, bueno Kate era muy bonita pero no para que él se pusiera así, yo creo que si hubiera podido, me dejaría a mí y se iría con ella en ese momento

Kate: Mmmm si hola… soy Kate (dijo con algo de desprecio)

Bella: Bueno la función ya va a empezar, debemos irnos, a dios Kate

Ya me estaba retirando y ella casi que gritó lo que dijo

Kate: Óyeme muy bien, no sé cómo hiciste tu para tener un hombre como Edward a tu lado pero no te va a durar mucho, conmigo si verá lo que es ser feliz

Bella: (Traté de no alterarme, ya había recibido esos insultos muchas veces desde que conozco a Edward, y aprendí como manejarlos) Bueno suerte con eso, y si no te importa iré a ver la película

Me alejé con Jacob y cuando volví a ver Kate estaba furiosa, no sabía disimular en nada, aunque si me preocupó un poco la amenaza que me dio ¿Será que Edward caería en sus "encantos"? Estaba segura de que yo también pelearía por nuestro amor. No me pude concentrar en la película de pensar lo que me había dicho Kate y Jacob lo notó, cuando salimos el me preguntó si quería un helado, yo asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a un local de Crepes And Waffles que quedaba cerca.

Jacob: ¿De dónde conoces a la chica que estaba en el cine?

Bella: Es la hija de la novia de mi tío

Jacob: ¿Eleazar tiene novia? (me preguntó sorprendido)

Bella: Si, la conocí ayer…. Se ve que es agradable, nada que ver con su odiosa hija

Jacob: Pues a mí Kate me pareció muy bonita

Bella: Si lo noté, casi que te vas detrás de ella

Jacob: Bueno, lo hubiera hecho pero…

Bella: ¡JACOB!

Jacob: (Soltó una risa) Era una broma Bella ¿qué te pasó en la cabeza?

Bella: Ammm si, tuve un accidente de tránsito con Edward, en mi auto

Jacob: Pero ¿qué pasó?…. Claro, el idiota manejando como un loco, siempre ha sido así, deja que lo encuentre para arreglarle la cara

Bella: NO, él no tuvo la culpa fui yo

Jacob: Explícate

Bella: Bueno estaba muy afectada por la noticia que me había dado mi tío, fui a un club y me senté a beber, Edward y Alice me dijeron que no lo hiciera pero no los escuché y seguí. Cuando nos íbamos Edward me dijo que me llevaba a la casa pero no lo dejé yo conduje y él se fue conmigo para ver que no me pasara nada, me estrellé contra un bus y el me llevó al hospital de su padre

Jacob: Pero Bella ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? Sabes que está mal

Bella: Si lo sé pero en ese momento no lo entendía

Jacob: Bueno, menos mal que no pasó a mayores y ¿por casualidad tienes el teléfono de tu amiga?

Bella: ¡JACOB! No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso

Jacob: Era solo una pregunta y ya, pero bueno si te molesta yo lo consigo

Bella: (Solté una risa) ¿A si? Y ¿Cómo lo vas a conseguir?

Jacob: Tengo mis contactos (dijo riéndose)

Bella: Vámonos payaso, son casi las 8 y mañana tenemos clase

Jacob: OK!

Salimos directo para mi casa en la moto de Jacob, cuando llegué Edward me llamó y duramos hablando como una hora, al final le pregunté de mi auto y me dijo que ya había ido a verlo, y que no tenía arreglo, me puse muy triste y él me dijo que me compraría otro, yo le dije que no, ya había hecho bastante salvándome la vida como para pedirle un auto nuevo. Después de la llamada, me duché y dormí muy a gusto en mi cama, sin imaginar lo que pasaría al día siguiente. En la mañana me despertó una llamada, miré el identificador y aparecía como número privado… contesté

Bella: ¿Hola?

Incognito: Hola Bella

Bella: Quién eres tú… ¿Hola?... Contesta… dime de una vez que quieres…. ¿Hola?

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Esa llamada me dejó muy nerviosa, pero no tuve el valor de contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi Tío ni a Edward, solamente lo dejé así. Edward fue a recogerme en su auto, yo tenía historia pero más tarde vería música con él, me dejo en la puerta del salón, se despidió con un beso y se fue. Yo salí antes de clase así que decidí sorprenderlo yendo al salón dónde él estaba para llegar juntos a música, cuando llegué la sorprendida fui yo, estaba riéndose con Kate, hasta que se percató de que yo llegué y cambió su cara. Tenía que disimular que no tenía celos frente a ella, además le tenía que demostrar que confiaba ciegamente en Edward, como él lo hacía conmigo, pero ¿Qué quería que pensara al verlo así?... Yo me acerqué y saludé

Bella: Hola amor ¿cómo te fue? (y lo besé, estaba segura de que eso molestaría a Kate)

Edward: Bien ¿nos vamos?

Bella: ¿No me van a contar de qué se reían? … Kate, no sabía que estudiabas aquí

Kate: Bueno de hecho yo estudiaba en una escuela en Port Angels pero me transfirieron

Edward: Si me contaba una de sus anécdotas… mi vida vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Bella: Esta bien, vamos

Nos alejamos poco a poco de Kate, yo estaba muy molesta, y creo que Edward lo notó, yo nunca me había comportado así cuando tenía celos, todo lo contrario le demostraba a todo el mundo lo celosa que estaba. Llegamos a la clase de música

Profesor: Vamos a cambiar la rutina hoy, se formarán en parejas, luego vienen aquí y yo les daré una canción que deben practicar durante toda la clase y al final presentarla ante sus compañeros, llamaré lista en 5 minutos para decirles sus canciones

Pasaron los 5 minutos

Profesor: Señor… Cullen, acérquese con su pareja

Fuimos hacía el escritorio del profesor

Profesor: Vaya, vaya... La señorita Isabella Swan… ¿por qué no me sorprende? Como sea, su canción es (Miró la lista) Colgando en tus manos de Carlos Baute… Aquí está la letra, por favor no me desilusione señorita Swan, he oído que canta muy bien

Yo me sonroje y nos devolvimos a nuestro puesto para practicar la canción

Edward: Bella, me vas a matar, pero yo no sé cantar

Bella: Vamos, no puedes ser tan malo

Edward: Si lo soy, me gusta más tocar el piano o la guitarra, prefiero cualquier cosa con tal de no cantar

Bella: ¿Te acuerdas cuando yo te dije que no sabía bailar y tu me enseñaste? Bueno va a ser lo mismo aquí

Edward se quedó callado y desde ese momento me obedeció en todo lo que le dije. Se terminó la clase y el profesor nos llamó para que cantáramos

Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo, (Edward)  
Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino. (Bella)  
Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho (Edward)  
Y después me despierten tus besos. (Bella)

Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo (Edward)  
Se que pronto estaremos unidos. (Bella)  
Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo (Edward)  
Se que pronto estaré en tu camino. (Bella)

Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos (Edward)  
Así q no me dejes caer (Bella)  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos. (Juntos)

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra (Edward)  
Te envió canciones de 4.40 (Bella)  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella (Edward)  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela(Bella)  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente (Edward)  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos (Bella)  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos. (Juntos)

No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo, (Edward)  
No me importa que dice el destino. (Bella)  
Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo, (Edward)  
Y beberme de ti lo prohibido. (Bella)

Sabes q estoy colgando en tus manos (Edward)  
Así q no me dejes caer (Bella)  
Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos. (Juntos)

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra (Edward)  
Te envió canciones de 4.40 (Bella)  
Te envió las fotos cenando en Marbella (Edward)  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela (Bella)  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente (Edward)  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos(Bella)  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos. (Juntos)

Cuidado, cuidado mucho cuidado, cuidado  
No perdere la esperanza de estar contigo (Edward)  
Cuidado mucho cuidado (Bella)  
Quiero beberme de ti todo lo prohibido (Edward)  
Cuidado mucho cuidado (Bella)  
Quiero amanecer besando toda… (Edward)  
Toda tu ternura mi niña mi vida te necesito (Edward)

Te envió poemas de mi puño y letra (Edward)  
Te envió canciones de 4.40 (Bella)  
Te envió las fotos cenando en marbella (Edward)  
Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela(Bella)  
Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente (Edward)  
Que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos (Bella)  
Cuidado, cuidado que mi corazón esta colgando en tus manos. (Juntos)

Al terminar la canción nos quedamos viendo y estuvimos a punto de besarnos cuando los demás comenzaron a aplaudir, esa canción expresaba todo lo que sentíamos en ese momento, era hermosa y perfecta.


	22. Dia de Campo (Picnic)

Capítulo 19: Día de Campo (Picnic)

POV Bella

Habían pasado casi 4 meses, todo estaba de maravilla, excepto por Kate y sus coqueteos con Edward, eso me tenía bastante preocupada, si no terminaba con eso me iba a enloquecer, no soportaba la forma en la que le hablaba ni siquiera soportaba que lo mirara y eso era raro, yo jamás había sentido eso y era horrible, ni si quiera cuando pasó lo de Irina, me sentía así.

Estaba en mi habitación hablando por celular con Rosalie y mi tío entró diciéndome que íbamos a salir, yo por supuesto le pregunté a dónde iríamos y él me dijo que haríamos un día de campo que si quería podía llamar a Edward, yo supuse que eso era una excusa para poder verse con Carmen, pero no me molestó, lo que en realidad despreciaba es que Kate claramente iba a estar allí y no le iba a quitar los ojos de encima a Edward, pero lo enfrentaría, yo no podía dejar que ella, ni Edward, vieran que yo desconfiaba de él, mostrándome celosa, todo lo contrario, tenía que estar relajada, además Edward me apoyaba muy bien cuándo estábamos con ella, me armé de valor y lo iba a llamar, pero sonó mi celular

Bella: ¿Hola?

Incognito: ¿Bella?

Bella: Si, soy yo ¿qué necesita? un momento ¿es usted el que me ha estado llamando todos estos días? dígame que quiere… ¿Hola?... ¿Hola?

En los 4 meses que habían pasado, recibí llamadas casi diario de ese señor que no tenía idea de quien era o que quería, ya me estaba empezando a asustar, pero como siempre lo dejé así. Llamé a Edward y él no tuvo ningún inconveniente en acompañarme, de hecho hace varios días que no nos veíamos y ya lo empezaba a extrañar. Salimos de mi casa con todo lo necesario para el Picnic, Edward llegó antes para llevarnos y nos encontraríamos con Carmen y Kate en el prado, no sabía exactamente dónde quedaba, nunca había pasado por ese lugar, parecía que Edward si lo conocía muy bien, de hecho el propuso que hiciéramos el picnic ahí. Cuando llegamos yo quedé asombrada al ver tanta belleza, era muy hermoso el paisaje. Al poco tiempo llegaron Carmen y Kate, Kate venía con un escote muy pronunciado, a Edward se le fueron los ojos cuando la vio, al principio yo me molesté con él, pero bueno al fin y al cabo era un hombre y yo no podía hacer nada, toda la culpa la tenía esa tonta por estársele insinuando, no sabía que decirle o cómo comportarme con respecto a eso, ¿qué tal si por eso iniciábamos una pelea? Decidí no decirle nada solo por eso, pero estaba muy molesta. Carmen empezó a hacer que la conversación fluyera y traté de concentrarme más en conocerla que seguirme estresando por Edward y Kate.

Carmen: Bella, y ¿qué has pensado estudiar cuando termines en el instituto?

Bella: Pues, yo siempre he querido estudiar economía (dije con una sonrisa)

Carmen: ¿En serio? que buena carrera, te felicito, y yo sé que vas a tener mucho éxito

Bella: Muchas gracias

Eleazar: Nunca me has dicho que quieres estudiar Edward

Edward: (se distrajo por un momento con la pregunta que le había hecho mi tío y respondió) Yo quiero seguir la carrera que estudió mi padre, medicina

Kate: Ohh solo por eso, cuando termines de estudiar me enfermaré más seguido (Le sonrió coquetamente)

Todos quedamos en silencio y creo que también notaron que yo estaba muy molesta por cómo ella le hablaba a Edward, además no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya iban com comentarios así y lo peor de todo era que el no hacía ni decía nada, parecía que no le molestaba, solo soltaba una risita cuando ella hacía algún comentario.

Bella: Permiso, voy por mi bolso, lo dejé en el auto, Edward ¿me podrías dar las llaves?

Edward: Toma (me dijo pasándome las llaves)... ¿Quieres que te acompañe amor?

Bella: No, yo puedo ir sola, quédate aquí con mi tío, Carmen y tu "paciente estrella"

Me dirigí hacía el auto de Edward y cuando me di la vuelta pude ver que mi tío y Carmen se habían quedado con la boca abierta de oír cómo le hablé a Edward, él por un lado estaba desconcertado, parecía en shock y Kate puso cara de satisfacción. Yo estaba muy molesta, él se merecía que yo le dijera eso, pero después pensé que estaba cayendo directo en la trampa de Kate, ella quería que los dos nos separáramos y lo estaba logrando al hacer que yo sintiera celos. Me quedé un momento en frente del auto, meditando sobre lo que había pasado, ¿Kate haría que nos separáramos? Tal vez estaba esperando mucho de Edward y no quería ver la realidad de que lo que me decía Kate era cierto, yo tenía mucha suerte al tenerlo conmigo, él se merecía alguien mejor que yo y ellos dos harían bonita pareja, yo lo amaba y quería que él fuera feliz, así no sea al lado mío. Estaba cerrando la puerta del auto y alguien me abrazó por detrás, pasando sus manos por mi cintura, su olor se me hacía familiar y luego habló

Edward: ¿Estás molesta?

Bella: ¿Qué quieres que te responda?

Edward: Dime la verdad (dijo volteándome para vernos frente a frente)

Bella: No te voy a negar que al principio si estaba molesta, pero ahora solo… Edward no quiero pelear contigo, todo va muy bien y quiero que continúe así

Edward: Yo estoy de acuerdo, pero tienes que ver que Kate solo hace eso para provocarte

Bella: Y lo está logrando, lo que me temía se está haciendo realidad (dije algo triste)

Edward: ¿Qué temías mi vida?

Bella: Que te dieras cuenta que yo no soy la chica para ti, que te mereces a una chica como Kate

Edward: Mira Bella, voy a ser completamente sincero contigo, aunque esto ya te lo había dicho desde que nos conocimos (tomó aire) salí con muchas chicas antes de ti y no es que me enorgullezca decirlo, aun así cuando te conocí no tuve la necesidad de salir con otra chica, así fuéramos solo amigos, yo solo te quería a ti, te quiero a ti y te querré a ti, porque tu desde el primer momento me hiciste sentir pleno y feliz, cosa que jamás en mi vida había sentido, es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, y así me siento cuando estoy contigo… mírame (dijo levantando mi cara) yo nunca estaré con otra mujer que no seas tú, y no tienes que sentirte menos que nadie, yo ya te elegí y es porque tú eres perfecta para mí…. No quiero que te alejes de mí, porque el día que eso pase, yo... no sé si lo pueda superar (me besó).

Yo me quedé congelada cuando él me dijo eso, no sabía que responderle, me sentía como una estúpida de haber hecho lo que hice, hasta el último milímetro de mi cuerpo y mi alma se arrepintieron de lo que le había dicho, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta de caer en la trampa de Kate? Yo sabía que Edward me amaba y aun así me deje llevar por los malditos celos. Después de ese maravilloso beso, él me agarró la mano y nos devolvimos para dónde estaban todos, al ver que nosotros llegamos tan contentos, Kate se puso histérica, no lo pudo disimular y todos nos dimos cuenta

Tío: Creo que es hora de que recojamos todo para irnos

Kate: Si, yo estoy de acuerdo… además me tengo que ir a comprar un CD de música clásica, Edward ¿recuerdas que dijiste que me ibas a acompañar?

¿Cómo? Edward ¿había hecho qué? después de que me dijo que yo era la única mujer para él, yo me quedé viéndolo y él se le puso la cara roja, luego se veía muy nervioso, solo se quedó en silencio. Yo no quería sentirme celosa, pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es que cada vez que Kate hablaba me daban ganas de golpearla…. Aghhhhhh, ¿cómo era posible que fuera tan manipuladora?

Bella: ¿Qué pasa amor?.. ¿No le vas a responder? (Le dije a Edward, con cara de hipócrita)

Edward se puso más nervioso y se tensó a mi lado

Tío: Bella, no lo atormentes más… ¿Por qué no van los tres?, Carmen y yo saldremos a dar una vuelta, eso sí, no lleguen tan tarde y cuándo terminen yo paso y recojo a Kate para llevarla a su casa, ¿les parece?

Edward: Si, claro, me parece una excelente idea, solo si tú quieres ir (dijo mirándome con una sonrisa)

Bella: Yo no le veo ningún problema… ¿Qué dices Kate, quieres que los acompañe? (dije con una sonrisa fingida)

Kate: Mmmm Ok (ella no podía disimular que no le había gustado en nada la idea, y respondió con cara de hipócrita)

Mi tío como siempre salvando a Edward, vi que Kate estaba molesta y Carmen le lanzó una mirada, como queriéndole decir que dejara en paz a Edward pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos los tres en el auto de Edward, el ambiente era un poco tenso, pero en cierta forma sentía satisfacción al ver que Kate no se salió con la suya. Llegamos a un centro comercial y pasamos por muchos locales de música buscando el CD que quería Kate, Edward no me soltaba ni por un segundo y me robaba uno que otro beso, yo amaba que él hiciera eso. A lo último, Kate estaba tan enojada que no compró nada y se fue en un taxi directo a su casa, no es que me alegrara la desgracia ajena, pero sentía un fresquito por mi cuerpo y además ella se lo tenía merecido.

Fuimos hasta la casa de Edward y sorprendentemente solo estaban Carlisle y Esme, al parecer Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, habían salido a un parque de diversiones

Carlisle: Pensé que llegarían más tarde ¿Qué pasó?

Esme: Si, de hecho íbamos de salida, pero bueno ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Quieren comer algo?

Bella: No gracias Esme, recién comimos

Edward: ¿Y eso a dónde iban?

Carlisle: Ustedes no han respondido mi pregunta, ¿Por qué llegaron temprano? Se supone que ustedes casi siempre llegan tarde (dijo riéndose)

Bella: Bueno, es una historia muy divertida en realidad, Edward hizo que Kate se estresara, se fuera y nos dejara solos

Esme: ¿Qué hiciste qué? … bueno pero aclaremos algo, ¿quién es Kate? (miró a Edward)

Bella: Amor ¿no les has contado? (le dije a Edward)

Edward: Mmmm la verdad se me pasó, bueno, verán, Eleazar tiene novia, se llama Carmen Labow y ella a su vez tiene una hija, se llama Kate

Bella: Si y no hace más que coquetearle a mi amado noviecito (dije haciéndole un puchero)

Edward: Pero creo que a partir de hoy, no lo hará más

Carlisle: ¿Por qué lo dices hijo?

Esme: (Soltó una risa) Me imagino por que…. Edward es un poco insensible cuando se lo propone

Edward se puso rojo, últimamente ese era su color habitual, mi tío me decía que solo pasaba de pena en pena, y en cierta forma tenía razón

Carlisle: Tienes que venir más a menudo Bella, si no fuera por ti, nosotros ni por enterados de que tendrías nueva tía

Edward: Y nueva, casi prima (dijo riéndose)

Bella: (Solté una pequeña risa sarcástica) Muy gracioso (dije en tono sarcástico)

Edward: ¿Ustedes no iban a salir? (Dijo refiriéndose a Esme y Carlisle, para desviar la conversación)

Carlisle: Si, es cierto, vámonos ya…

Esme: Ok, voy por mi bolso.

Sin decir nada más los dos se fueron muy rápido, ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de preguntarles a dónde irían. Nosotros fuimos a la sala, mientras veíamos una película sonó mi celular

Bella: ¿Hola?

Incognito: ¿Ya creías que te ibas a salvar de mi llamada?

Bella: ¿Quién es?, responda, ya me cansé de su jueguito, dígame de una vez que quiere

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Yo me preocupé… me quede callada un momento

Edward: ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién era mi vida?

Bella: Mmmm nadie

Edward: ¿Segura?, yo te veo bastante preocupada como para que no haya sido "nadie"

Bella: Está bien te voy a decir la verdad, ya no puedo más con esto (una lágrima brotó de mi ojo)

Edward: No llores amor, cuéntame que pasa, yo te ayudo en lo que necesites

Bella: Es que hace como 5 meses que he recibido llamadas de un hombre, y no sé quién es, no tengo ni idea que quiere y... Ya me estoy asustando (dije llorando)

Edward: Amor, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Bella: Si lo sé, pero tenía miedo, al principio creí que no era nada grave pero después, pensaba que si te contaba de pronto te harían daño a ti

Edward: No te dejaré sola ni un momento, ahora más que nunca voy a estar muy pendiente de ti, (tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la levantó de tal forma que lo viera a los ojos), tu eres lo más importante para mí ahora y si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para que no te pase nada malo, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me besó de tal forma que me sentí aún más segura entre sus brazos, más de lo que me había sentido antes, ya no sentía tanto miedo, en cierta forma era como si llevara una carga que se había aligerado al contarle a Edward. Nos quedamos en la sala terminando de ver la película, al poco tiempo nos quedamos dormidos y después escuchamos un ruido que nos despertó, yo me levanté muy agitada, fuimos hacia la puerta y vimos que se trataba de los chicos que habían llegado

Alice: Hola…. Qué milagro en verte aquí Bella

Bella: Si, lo sé, la verdad no teníamos planeado venir… solo se nos ocurrió

Emmet: (se quedó mirándome y luego me dijo) ¿Bella estabas llorando?, ¿Qué te hizo ahora este tarado? (dijo refiriéndose a Edward, en realidad, Emmet y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos en los últimos 4 meses, ya no nos veíamos como cuñados sino como hermanos y en caso de que no estuviera Edward él se me protegía, se comportaba como mi hermano mayor.)

Él estaba muy serio cuando me dijo eso, era muy raro verlo así, porque él era el único que siempre se reía de todo en momentos así. Después de que Emmet me preguntó eso, todos se me quedaron viendo, yo al principio me quedé callada, no sabía si contarles o no lo de esas llamadas, según yo, entre menos personas supieran era mejor, porque les podrían hacer daño a ellos, eso era lo que menos quería, luego me quedé pensando que si no les decía iban a culpar a Edward y yo no lo podía permitir

Emmet: Lo sabía, no respondes porque quien sabe que te hizo, ahora si lo mato (dijo mirándome y luego fue a buscarle pelea a Edward)

Bella: NO, ESPERA, (dije interponiéndome entre los dos) yo no estaba llorando porque él me hubiera hecho algo, (tomé aire), en estos últimos meses he recibido llamadas muy extrañas de un señor que no dice quién es ni nada, solo dice una frase y cuelga

Rosalie: Y ¿por qué dices hasta ahora?

Bella: Tenía miedo (dije sollozando)

Alice: No te preocupes que entre todos te vamos a cuidar… ¿Qué te parece si empezamos esta noche? (dijo animada)

Jasper: ¿A qué te refieres?

Alice: Pues nosotras... Rosalie, Bella y yo, hacemos pijamada y ustedes Edward, Emmet y Jasper hacen noche de chicos… ¿se apuntan?

Rosalie: Yo no veo ningún problema

Jasper: No sé, ¿quién va a cuidar de nuestra madre esta noche?

Emmet: Cuñadito no seas amargado…. Vamos a llamar a una enfermera o algo así para que la cuide

Rosalie: Ahhh ¿Y con qué le vas a pagar? Porque no creo que tengas dinero (dijo burlándose)

Emmet: Yo no, pero Carlisle si, y no creo que se moleste en hacerme un pequeño préstamo

Jasper: No Emmet, no te pongas a pedirle prestado, mejor yo me voy y la cuido

Edward: No te preocupes, Carlisle no se va a molestar... Es más, en este preciso momento llamaré a alguien para que vaya y se ocupe… Bella ¿Me acompañas?

Bella: Si claro, vamos

Alice: No te vas a quedar con ella toda la noche Edward, no es solo tuya... así que bajen rápido (dijo como burla)

Edward: Mmmm Hermanita no te prometo nada (dijo riéndose)

Fuimos al estudio a llamar primero a Carlisle, para ver si él podía pagar la empleada, una vez dijo que si, llamamos a una agencia de trabajo y nos dijeron que la empleada llegaría en 15 minutos a la casa de Jasper, pero que alguien debía estar ahí para recibirla además de Elizabeth. Bajamos a darles la información y Jasper se fue con Alice en el porche amarillo, a supervisar que la empleada fuera. Como en 1 hora ya estábamos todos en la casa, en la supuesta pijamada, por un lado los chicos estaban en la habitación de Emmet que era la más grande de toda en la casa, y nosotras, Rosalie, Alice y yo estábamos en la habitación de Alice, peinándonos, maquillándonos y riéndonos por todo, al menos eso me distrajo un poco de lo que había pasado con esas llamadas.

**Este fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y de paso les quiero agradecer a todas las que han seguido la historia... Este fue mi primer fic y me alegra saber que lo leen... Dejen sus reviews!**


	23. Fin De Clases

Capítulo 20: Fin de Clases

POV Bella

Estaba tan feliz, por fin esta etapa de mi vida había llegado a su fin, ahora era momento para empezar a hacer realidad todas las metas que me había propuesto desde que tengo memoria, y llegar a mi objetivo principal, que iba más allá de tener bienes materiales, o viajar por todo el mundo, como siempre había querido, era ser feliz, desempeñándome en lo que me gustaba hacer y con una persona a mi lado que me amara profundamente como yo lo amaba a él. No sé si estaba soñando demasiado en algo que tal vez no se hiciera realidad de un momento a otro, solo sabía que yo lucharía por ese sueño, no importaba cuales fueran los retos o los obstáculos que yo tuviera que enfrentar.

Fui la primera en despertar después de la noche, casi en vela que habíamos pasado, contando historias, en realidad, nos estábamos conociendo mejor, cada una contaba cosas sobre su infancia o su familia, por supuesto yo no tenía mucho que contar, por un lado mi familia solo era mi tío Eleazar, y pues mi infancia fue prácticamente normal, por no decir aburrida y monótona, en cambio Alice y Rosalie tuvieron una infancia llena de emociones, Rosalie tenía problemas con sus padres, los cuales aunque se querían demasiado, siempre tenían obstáculos, como enfermedades o en muchas ocasiones, la falta de dinero que provocaba que ellos pelearan. La infancia de Alice fue todo lo contrario, Carlisle y Esme desde que se conocen se aman y nunca han tenido que poner su amor a prueba, Alice era un poco "incomprendida" (como ella se describe), era rebelde y casi no acataba ordenes de sus mayores, debido a eso siempre tuvo llamados de atención, detenciones y una que otra suspensión, y en estas, la acompañaban Edward y Emmet quienes no se quedaban atrás, ella decía que era como una "competencia" a ver quién era el más malo de los tres, Rosalie y yo sólo nos dedicábamos a reírnos de todos los desastres que provocaban los hermanos Cullen.

Alice al parecer ya sabía que nos íbamos a quedar esa noche en su casa, seguramente lo tenía todo planeado. Poco tiempo después de que yo me despertara, Alice se levantó dando un brinquito, lo cual hizo despertar a Rosalie.

Alice: Chicas, les tengo una sorpresa para ir a la escuela hoy, Levántense

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, ignorando lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Alice, pensé para mí que, conociéndola quería que usáramos algo extravagante que había comprado como con dos días de antelación, claro, no estaba segura de eso, pero algo en mi interior me lo decía, además tenía que servir de algo que Alice y yo nos pareciéramos tanto.

Alice: Vamos… ¿No van a adivinar de qué se trata?

Bella: mm ¡Nos compraste un auto!, gracias Alice, pero no debiste en serio (dije en forma sarcástica, para que no sospechara que yo tenía una pequeña idea de lo que se trataba su "sorpresa")

Alice: No Bella, no se trata de un auto, pero te apuesto a que ya sabes (dijo haciéndome una mueca)

Rosalie: Bueno, ya se pueden dejar de rodeos las dos y decirme de una vez por todas cual es la dichosa sorpresa

Alice: Ahora, vuelvo

Ella se retiró dando brinquitos de alegría, mientras tanto Rosalie me preguntó, de que se trataba todo, yo supuse que ya estaba irritada, ella, al igual que yo, odiaba las sorpresas.

Bella: Si no me equivoco Alice llevó al pobre de Jasper a comprar ropa y luego vio tres conjuntos que según ella nos quedarían perfectos y los compró. Supongo que la sorpresa es que quiere que los usemos para ir a nuestro último día de clases.

Al poco tiempo de terminar de contarle a Rosalie sobre mis predicciones, llegó Alice con seis bolsas repletas de ropa y accesorios. Rosalie se quedó mirándome como si sospechara que yo ya sabía, pero en realidad yo no tenía ni idea, solo reconocí el estilo de Alice en mí, en cierta forma yo también era muy compulsiva al comprar, si veía algo que me gustaba, lo compraba y ya, no me importaba nada más. Alice soltó un chillido sacándome de mis pensamientos y luego, casi que nos empujó a cada una al baño para que nos alistáramos y así ponernos la ropa que nos había comprado.

El vestido de Alice era blanco en la parte superior y abajo tenía un patrón de puntos de colores claros y lo combinó con unos zapatos rojos muy bonitos, el de Rosalie era un poco más elegante, me pareció que era demasiado para ir al instituto, pero creo que Alice pensó que como después, habría una fiesta, deberíamos lucir acorde a la situación, el vestido era color naranja con mangas cortas y un escote en v, combinado con zapatos morados. Mi conjunto era un poco más informal que el de Alice y Rosalie, era una camisa blanca sobre otra camisa negra en v, lo que más me gustó fue la parte inferior, era color plateado, pero no sé cómo describir el material del que estaba hecho, en fin, los zapatos también me encantaron tenían un estilo muy singular y eran un poco altos de color negro.

Bajamos a la sala y los chicos ya estaban listos, no me sorprendía, Alice se demoró casi medio siglo maquillándonos, para mí era algo raro encontrar a una persona más obsesionada que yo por las compras y maquillaje, pero bueno, así era Alice. Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos en el momento en el que estuve en la sala, Alice no se demoró en interrumpirnos

Alice: ¿Verdad que me quedó hermosa? (Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Edward)

Edward: Eso no lo tienes que preguntar hermanita, aunque ella de por sí ya es hermosa (dijo mirándome a los ojos y sentí como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas, las cuales para cuando me di cuenta ya estaban rojas)

Emmet: Bueno, pero mi novia no se queda atrás, te ves muy linda amor (le dijo a Rosalie)

Alice: Si, deberían darme las gracias por mis dos obras de arte

Emmet: Jasper y ¿tú no le vas a decir nada a Alice? Ya es momento de que dejes de ser tan tímido, llevas siendo su novio por 3 años (dijo en tono de broma)

Jasper: (Se puso algo nervioso)… Si como digas Emmet... Alice te ves bien

Emmet: ¿Solo se ve bien? (dijo riéndose) ¿No le dirás nada más?

Rosalie: Emmet ya deja de atormentar a mi hermano, mejor vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde

Todos estallamos en risas y fuimos a la cocina a comernos el delicioso desayuno que nos había preparado Esme. Esa mañana, no vi a Carlisle, Esme dijo que había madrugado para ir al hospital, yo le creí, pero me pareció ver que Alice y Edward no estaban muy convencidos de la explicación que había dado su madre, pero ¿Por qué Esme mentiría sobre algo tan simple como eso?, pensándolo bien, cuando llegamos ayer, ellos también salían muy apurados y ni siquiera nos dijeron a dónde se irían, ¿Qué estarían planeando?, en ese momento recordé que mi tío no sabía que había pasado la noche aquí, con todo lo que pasó ayer no tuve tiempo de llamarlo, debió estar muy angustiado, pero .. Él tampoco me había llamado, ni a Edward, seguramente estuvo muy ocupado con Carmen y también se le olvidó llamarme, por lo que fuera yo le tenía que avisar que estaba bien y que llegaría tarde, con los arrebatos de Alice, supongo que nos llevaría a algún lado a celebrar que habíamos terminado la secundaría. Edward me abrazó sacándome de mis pensamientos, de nuevo

Edward: Mi vida... ¿Nos vamos? Ya todos están en camino al instituto

Por mis monólogos internos, no había notado que todos ya se habían ido, solo quedábamos Edward y yo, él como siempre era el que terminaba de último cuándo comíamos.

Bella: Si, claro, vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Edward: ¿Es el último día y a ti te importa llegar temprano? (dijo soltando una risa)

Bella: No te burles de mí, sabes como soy y así me amas (dije haciendo un puchero)

Edward: Si así te amo y te amaré por siempre

Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me acercó a él para después besarnos. Salimos de la casa directo a su volvo, en donde, él me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego se acomodó en su puesto. Llegamos muy rápido, cuando bajé del auto pude notar a Jacob y a Kate riéndose sonoramente, en cierta medida no me sorprendía, en los últimos 4 meses, no sé cómo hizo Jacob para conquistar a Kate, a lo último, los dos parecían íntimos amigos, con miras de ser novios, me alegraba por ellos, Jacob se merecía alguien que lo quisiera y por otro lado ya no tendría que preocuparme por Kate coqueteándole a toda hora a Edward, por fin todo mi sufrimiento se estaba desvaneciendo, no podía estar más contenta con la vida que llevaba, todas las tristezas que había tenido en el pasado, poco a poco se esfumaban con la compañía de Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Mi tío y ahora Carmen, quién se había convertido en una amiga para mí; todo el dolor que sentí, cuando vivía en Chicago, por no tener amigos o por la escasez de dinero, al fin tenían fin, me sentía más que dichosa y no era para menos. Las clases fueron rápidas, como era el último día casi no hicimos nada, muchos, en especial chicas, solo lloraban porque después no se volverían a ver, en ese preciso momento pensé que pasaría con Edward y conmigo, porque ahora estábamos juntos, pero después… ninguno de los dos podría saber que pasaría después, me aterraba la idea de tener que alejarme de él… tal vez podríamos irnos para la misma universidad, pero difícilmente encontraríamos una que diera Medicina y Economía al mismo tiempo, lo máximo que podíamos hacer era estudiar en universidades cercanas aunque no fuera lo mismo. Me percaté de que estaba desocupando mi casillero, era la última clase y casi la hora de irnos, para después volver a la supuesta despedida de los estudiantes de fin de año, vi a Rosalie un poco molesta viniendo hacia mi

Bella: ¿Qué pasa Rose? (dije como si nada)

Rosalie: ¿Dónde te habías metido?, quedamos de encontrarnos todos en el estacionamiento hace como media hora (miró su reloj)

Bella: Mmmm lo siento, no escuché cuando lo dijeron

Rosalie: En serio, Ahhh lo olvidé estabas muy ocupada pensando en Edward… Ok, llamaré a los demás para decirles que yo fui la afortunada en encontrarte (su cara cambió de confusión a una muy sonriente, quien sabe en qué chiste estaría pensando)

Bella: Si, deja desocupo mi casillero y nos vamos

Rosalie: ¿En serio Bella? Eso se hace dos o tres días antes, para que el último día no tengas que cargar libros. (Dijo soltando una risa)

Bella: Pues gracias por avisarme hasta ahora (dije en tono sarcástico)

Rosalie: Nunca preguntaste, y pensé que ya sabías (soltó una risa)

Bella: Ya no importa, ¿nos vamos?, tengo que pasar por mi casa, mi tío debe estar preocupado (cerré mi mochila)

Rosalie: OK! Vamos

Estábamos reunidos en el parqueadero decidiendo lo que haríamos después de la fiesta

Alice: Ya sé… pongámoslo a votación

Edward: No es justo, todos queremos hacer cosas diferentes, nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo

Emmet: Bueno entonces, hagamos una rifa, que alguien diferente de nosotros vigile y así nadie hará trampa

Jasper: Me parece bien, pero ¿quién es totalmente ajeno a nosotros para que podamos hacer la rifa?

En ese momento pasaron Eric y Ángela, quienes para ese entonces ya eran pareja, se veían muy bien los dos, y Eric parecía ser un buen chico, solo había que ver todo lo que hacía por Ángela para darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba. Todos nos quedamos viéndolos y ellos lo notaron

Emmet: Hey! Chicos, vengan un momento

Eric: ¿Qué pasa?

Jasper: Vamos a hacer una rifa, pero necesitamos que alguien nos supervise, para que no haya trampas

Bella: Si, consiste en que ustedes piensan un número del 1 al 6 y la persona que lo diga gana

Ángela: ¿Y qué están rifando?

Edward: Vamos a ver quién decide lo que haremos después de la fiesta

Eric: Ok, me parece bien

Ellos se alejaron un poco de nosotros para decidir el número y volvieron al poco tiempo

Ángela: Listo, anotamos el número en un papel, todos dicen el número que creen que es y al final mostramos la respuesta

Rosalie: 5

Jasper: 1

Emmet: 2

Alice: 4

Bella: 3

Edward: Ni modo, me tocó el 6

Eric sacó el papel y lo abrió, cuando vimos, era el…. 2... HABÍA GANADO EMMET

Emmet: SI… GANÉ, TENGO EL LUGAR PERFECTO PARA IR ESTA NOCHE.

Alice: ¿Cómo es que siempre ganas? (preguntó en tono enfadado)

Emmet: Es un don natural

Fuimos a la supuesta despedida, pero salimos antes, en realidad, todo estaba muy aburrido y Emmet no aguantaba las ganas de llevarnos al lugar que había escogido para celebrar, no nos dejó ni siquiera despedirnos. Una vez, todos estuvimos en los autos… Rosalie y Emmet en el Jeep, Alice y Jasper en el porche y Edward y yo en el volvo, nos dirigimos hacía el lugar misterioso que Emmet no quería revelar, eran casi las 9:30 de la noche, todos íbamos siguiendo el Jeep de Emmet, hasta que Edward se detuvo de manera brusca y casi hace que Alice y Jasper, quienes iban detrás, se chocaran contra nosotros. Él, al igual que Alice, Jasper y yo nos bajamos del auto, seguido de Emmet y Rosalie quienes notaron segundos después que nos habíamos detenido

Edward: Ni loco iré a ese lugar Emmet (dijo casi gritando)

Alice: ¿Pero qué te pasa Edward?, ni siquiera sabes a dónde vamos

Edward: En serio, ¿Alice no se te hace conocido este camino?

Alice: ¿De qué hablas?

Jasper: No te estarás refiriendo a…

Emmet: ¿Qué pasa? Una vez al año no hace daño (dijo riéndose)

Edward: Pues no pienso ir

Bella: ¿Me pueden decir de una vez por todas de qué están hablando?

Rosalie: Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco sé a qué lugar se refieren

Edward: Ya no importa, Bella sube al auto

Emmet: Que amargado eres Eddie (Dijo riéndose)

Bella: No voy a subirme hasta que no me digan de qué lugar se trata

Edward: (sentí como se tensaba ante lo que le había dicho) Créeme no quieres saberlo, ya, sube al auto.

Bella: No me puedes mandar a hacer algo que no quiero… o me dices o me quedo aquí

Alice: Bella... Vamos al… punto de inspiración

Rosalie: ¿Qué es eso?

Emmet: Amor... No me digas que no sabes

Rosalie: Pues no sé, por favor explíquense

Jasper: Es un lugar donde las parejas van y… pues, se inspiran… No creí que necesitaran explicación (Dijo confundido y tenso al mismo tiempo)

Alice: Claro, ahora sé porque Emmet no quería decirnos

Edward: Basta… Bella ya tienes lo que querías saber, sube al auto

Me subí al auto resignada, mientras los demás se quedaban discutiendo en la carretera, ya en el auto vi a Edward demasiado molesto, pero ¿por qué? ¿Será que no me ama? Eso explicaría porque no quiere estar conmigo, instintivamente un gesto de tristeza se formó en mi rostro. El silencio nos acompañó durante todo el camino, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra, yo con temor de equivocarme al decir algo preferí callar. El silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo, quería decirle tantas cosas, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero su silencio y su "rabia" (por decirlo así), me lo impidieron, al mismo tiempo no le quería decir nada, supongo que de cierta forma, yo esperaba inconscientemente a que él tomara la iniciativa y me dijera algo, aunque fuera una frase o al menos hiciera algún sonido, mostrándome que él estaba ahí. Por primera vez quería estar en mi casa, preferiría mil veces eso a vivir este infierno al que nos estábamos sometiendo los dos con su silencio.

Por fin mi tortura había terminado, llegamos a mi casa, él seguía sin decir ni una palabra, entonces yo tomé la iniciativa, decidí que ya era hora de hacerlo

Bella: ¿Por qué estás tan molesto amor?

Él continúo con su silencio, éste, poco a poco hacía que sintiera un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho, no sabía que decir o cómo actuar para que el dejara ignorarme… con que me respondiera la pregunta era más que suficiente, él simplemente se dirigió hacia su auto sin siquiera verme

Bella: No entiendo por qué te pones así solo por eso ¿Es qué no me amas? (solté con una lagrima en mi ojo)

Él se volteó y al ver mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, me abrazó

Edward: ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te amo?

Bella: Tus acciones me llevan a pensar eso… o ¿Qué quieres que piense? Cuando tu silencio expresa todo lo que sientes

Edward: Te equivocas, yo te amo y te respeto demasiado como para hacer eso, simplemente creo que ahora no es el momento. Nunca he amado a una persona como te amo a ti y no quiero perderte, no quiero que solo sea esta noche y después todo acabe.

Yo… me quedé sin palabras, que le podía decir después de eso, él me había abierto su corazón, me sentí de lo peor por solo querer obtener eso de él, pero yo también lo amo y quiero estar con él de todas las formas posibles, aunque esa declaración me mostraba que tendría que esperar.

Bella: Lo siento (fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir)

Edward: No te disculpes, yo fui el que actúo como un estúpido en todo el camino… Solo debes saber que te amo

Bella: Eso ya lo sé, y cada vez me convenzo más de ello y también del amor que siento por ti

Él me abrazó y luego nuestros labios se juntaron para así llegar a besarnos, el beso fue algo corto. Edward se despidió de mí y se fue a su casa. Yo entré y lo primero que vi fue a mi tío, no sé cómo expresar la cara que tenía, era como una mezcla entre enojo, alivio, felicidad y tristeza, todas esas emociones reflejadas en un solo rostro

Tío: Bella, al fin llegas… ¿En dónde estabas? (lo último lo pregunto algo molesto)

Bella: Lo siento, debí avisarte pero se me pasó

Tío: ¿En dos días no pudiste coger un teléfono y llamarme… o al menos contestar el tuyo?

Bella: Es que ayer llegamos a la casa de Edward y vimos una película, luego llegaron Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, y Alice insistió en que nos quedáramos a hacer una pijamada… Hoy fuimos al instituto a nuestro último día y como había una fiesta, nos quedamos allí (yo omití lo que había pasado cuando casi fuimos al "punto de inspiración")... ¿Y de qué hablas? Mi celular no ha sonado en estos dos días

Tío: Te estuve marcando desde ayer en la noche

Busqué en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, de mi jean y luego en mi maleta pero no había señales de mi celular

Bella: No está... Seguramente lo dejé en la casa de Edward

Tío: Bueno, ya pasó todo y no creo que castigarte arregle algo, solo sube a tu habitación y duerme… quedan tres días para tu graduación

Bella: OK! Descansa

Tío: Ahora lo haré

Subí a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama favorito, me acosté en mi cama y no me di cuenta en que momento me quedé dormida, había tenido un día bastante pesado y necesitaba descansar. Solo pensaba en las palabras tan bonitas que me había dicho Edward, cada día me enamoraba más de él, él se estaba convirtiendo en mi perdición, donde algo le pasara o pasara con nosotros yo me iba a desmoronar poco a poco.

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo 20?  
Para mí fue muy emocionante escribirlo, les voy a adelantar algo del otro capítulo... mmm el destino va a hacer de las suyas y todo cambiará de una forma que nadie espera.. si quieren saber que pasa estén pendientes al capítulo de mañana  
Gracias por leer mi fanfic, significa mucho para mí**

**Dejen sus reviews me gustaría saber que piensan **


	24. La Graduación

Capítulo 21: La Graduación

POV BELLA

Era sábado, el tan esperado día de mi grado, por fin, no podía esperar para llegar al instituto, recibir mi diploma y nunca más volver, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro lo que seguiría después de esto, bueno obviamente estudiar en la universidad para convertirme en profesional y por supuesto seguir mi relación con Edward, pero todo estaba muy confuso, ¿Qué pasaría con nosotros?, yo no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que los dos nos tuviéramos que alejar por cosas del destino, eso en serio me ponía muy mal y al decírselo a Edward él solo me abrazaba y me decía que no me preocupara porque él tampoco iba a dejar que nos separáramos, aun así tenía un presentimiento muy extraño, que me decía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no tenía ninguna idea de lo que se trataba. Bajé a la cocina y mi tío me abrazó

Tío: Buenos Días!

Bella: Buenos días tío… ¿Cómo amaneces?

Tío: Muy bien, te quiero decir que estoy muy feliz y muy orgulloso de ti…

Bella: Gracias, yo también estoy muy feliz, por fin todos mis esfuerzos tienen recompensa

Tío: Ahh por cierto, casi se me olvida, Alice llamó, dice que quiere verte en su casa en media hora o que ella viene por ti

Bella: Mmmm ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llamó?

Tío: Hace como 20 minutos más o menos

Bella: Ok, iré a llamarla antes de que le dé un paro cardiaco

Subí a mi habitación y tomé mi celular para llamar a Alice, quien por cierto ya estaba al borde de una crisis existencial porque yo no aparecía y Rosalie tampoco había llegado, entonces se me ocurrió decirle que viniera a mi casa y de venida recogía a Rosalie, para así arreglarnos aquí y que los chicos no se dieran cuenta de nada. Ellas llegaron antes de lo que yo esperaba, y Alice venía con muchas bolsas llenas de vestidos para la graduación, yo me emocioné mucho aunque Rosalie no necesariamente estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Mi vestido era hermoso, era azul, de tirantes, tenía un escote en v y en la parte inferior era como de boleros, el de Alice era corto, color violeta, también de tirantes y con un adorno en la parte de arriba, el de Rosalie era simplemente hermoso, perfecto para ella, era color negro, con tirantes tan finos que apenas se notaban, además era largo pero sencillo.

Después de dos horas estuvimos listas, Alice nos llevó a la ceremonia en su porche, en este momento extrañaba mucho mi auto, pero bueno, ya lo pasado quedó atrás. Llegamos y ahí, en la entrada estaba mi lindo y sexi novio Edward, él era tan perfecto, todos los días agradecía haberme topado con una persona como él. De pronto su voz me bajó de la nube en la que estaba.

Edward: Hola mi vida, estás muy hermosa, más de lo normal

Bella: Gracias, tu tampoco estás nada mal

Emmet: Lamento interrumpirlos pero ya casi tenemos que entrar (dijo riéndose, solamente porque supuestamente estaba molestando a Edward)

Bella: Esta bien, entremos

Llegamos a la sala de ceremonias, todos estaban muy arreglados, corriendo de aquí para allá, a penas entramos se nos acercó un profesor indicándonos donde debíamos sentarnos, una vez en nuestros puestos empezamos a recordar todo lo que había pasado en el año y a reírnos en consecuencia, era extraño ver que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. En media hora comenzó la ceremonia y un maestro subió al escenario para leer el programa

Maestro de Ceremonia: Buenos Días padres de familia, amigos y demás invitados, el motivo de esta reunión no se debe pasar por alto, hoy vamos a condecorar a los jóvenes que durante todo el año se esforzaron para estar hoy aquí celebrando con todos nosotros sus éxitos. Primero daremos paso a la señorita Jessica Stanley quién va a decir unas palabras

Jessica: Buenos Días

Llega a su fin una etapa de esfuerzo, trabajo y anhelos... emprender nuevos caminos siempre implica una despedida…Entre emociones que se mezclan, sabemos que el momento de partir ha llegado. Hoy debemos abrir las puertas, pues es hora que despleguemos esas alas por las que tanto hemos trabajado durante estos años… Esas alas que cada docente se encargó, entre risas y caras serias de descubrir y contribuir para que crecieran y se fortalecieran a medida que transitábamos por la universidad.

Estamos terminando una etapa que nos puso a prueba a todos, con los trabajos, las evaluaciones, y uno que otro disgusto en el instituto, pero a pesar de todo, fueron buenos tiempos llenos de recuerdos y alegrías, en el que encontramos amigos, compartimos muchos momentos riendo y por qué no? llorando juntos nuestras derrotas y victorias, estamos concluyendo una etapa con sentimientos encontrados, llenos de tristeza porque tal vez nos separemos, llenos de nostalgia por no volver a ver a algunos de nuestros compañeros, pero sobre todo llenos de alegría y de ganas por comenzar una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, en donde seguramente habrán más anécdotas que contar.

Recuerden que deben aprovechar cada día, no dejen que termine sin haber crecido un poco, sin haber sido feliz, sin haber alimentado sus sueños. No dejen nunca de soñar, no se dejen vencer por el desaliento, caminen por la vida sin pensar en los obstáculos, nunca olvidemos el lugar donde crecimos porque allí dejaremos nuestras huellas, nadie alcanza la meta con un solo intento, ni alcanza altura con un solo vuelo, nadie camina la vida sin haber pisado en falso muchas veces, nadie debe vivir sin cambiar, sin ver cosas nuevas, sin tener la capacidad de corregir sus errores.

El honor más grande aún no se ha otorgado, la carrera más dura... aún no ha comenzado...No basta con soñarlo, hay que echar manos a la obra, luchar hasta conseguir el éxito de nuestro presente.  
Queremos agradecer primeramente a Dios, a nuestros padres, docentes, directivos y académicos de esta institución, por hacer posible este sueño que a dado frutos, a cambio de nuestro esfuerzo y paciencia, gracias a esta honorable institución por habernos acogido como nuestro segundo hogar, por estos maravillosos años que siempre llevaremos en el corazón, recordando cada momento que pasamos en nuestra universidad, siempre los recordaremos como un gran ejemplo de seres humanos, siempre estarán en nuestro corazón.

Con estas palabras me despido de ustedes, que nuestros logros, sean nuestros esfuerzos. Gracias! A ustedes que compartieron con nosotros momentos de dicha y felicidad, a ustedes que siempre nos dieron respeto e igualdad. Ahora sí, es tiempo de despedida, recién comienza el camino y hay que echar a volar. Dicen que así es la vida…que se hace camino al andar…

Decimos hasta pronto, Sentimos que algo ha terminado… seguramente debe ser porque algo está por comenzar…...  
Gracias!  
[les gusta? ... fue el discurso que di en mi grado :')]

Maestro de Ceremonia: Terminado el discurso daremos paso a presentar a los estudiantes graduados de último año

Ángela Webber

Alice Cullen

Edward Cullen… Por su notable mejoría y desempeño académico ha ganado una beca para estudiar medicina en la universidad de California ¡Felicidades!

Ver la cara de Edward no tenía precio, él estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo confundido, yo me sentía muy feliz por Edward y además podría ir a la universidad de California con él, era una de las pocas que dictaban medicina y economía

Embry Call

Emmet Cullen

Eric Yorkie

Isabella Swan… Usted por su desempeño académico, la universidad de Cambridge le ha concedido una beca para estudiar economía. Le deseamos toda la suerte del mundo a usted también

¿Una beca?, y más en esa prestigiosa universidad, yo quedé en shock, no sabía que decir, pensaba que era el principio de lo que sería mi mal presentimiento, me quedé pensando en la posibilidad de rechazarla e irme con Edward, pero, era demasiado buena para rechazarla, ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería separarme de mi único amor

Jacob Black

Jasper Hale

Jessica Stanley

Kate Labow

Mike Newton

Rosalie Hale

Sam Uley

Al fin se terminó la ceremonia, Edward y yo todavía no podíamos creer lo que nos había pasado. De repente se acercaron todos a felicitarnos pero antes de que ellos pudieran llegar, sonó mi celular

Bella: Hola?

Incognito: Bella, ¿eres tu?

Bella: Si soy yo, y no quiero que me moleste más, por favor ya déjeme en paz, no me vuelva a llamar, que no entiende que no quiero hacerle nada a nadie, solo quiero vivir mi vida al lado de las personas que amo

Incognito: Espera, no cuelgues

Bella: Esta bien ¿Qué pasa?

Incognito: Mi intención en ningún momento fue molestarte

Bella: Entonces dime quién eres

Incognito: Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, solo llamaba para felicitarte por tu graduación, espero que se cumplan todas tus metas, y no te preocupes que no te volveré a molestar por un largo rato

Bella: Pero ¿Qué?... ¿hola?... ¿hola?

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Edward: ¿Quién era amor?

Bella: Ahora no quiero hablar de eso, no dejaré que nada ni nadie arruine este día

Edward: Esta bien… Ten presente que te amo, si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero

Bella: yo también te amo, más que a mi propia vida

En ese momento él me tomó de la cintura, se acercó a mí para después estampar sus labios contra los míos, fue un momento tan mágico, hasta que todos nos interrumpieron

Emmet: Ya déjala un momento sola (dijo riéndose)

Rosalie: No lo molestes, no la verá por un largo tiempo

Edward: ¿A qué te refieres?

Rosalie: ¿No pensarás rechazar la beca? O ¿sí?

Edward: No pienso dejar a Bella

Ahí, en medio de la discusión llegaron Carlisle, Esme, Carmen y mi tío

Tío: Felicidades Bella, estoy muy orgulloso (me abrazó)

Carmen: Sé que sabrás tomar buenas decisiones y que te espera un futuro lleno de felicidad

Bella: Muchas gracias a los dos

Esme: Nosotros les tenemos una sorpresa

Alice: ¿Cuál es? (preguntó emocionada)

Carlisle: Se van los seis de vacaciones a la Isla Esme, ya les compramos sus pasajes, el avión sale la próxima semana.

Emmet: ¿Es en serio?

Alice: Ahh, claro, por eso tanto misterio con ustedes dos, gracias

Esme: De nada hija, se irán por un mes, claro primero Jasper y Rosalie deben consultar con Elizabeth y si Eleazar no tiene ningún problema…

Tío: Por supuesto que no, vayan y diviértanse, se lo merecen

Bella: Gracias tío

Tío: Yo también les tenía una sorpresa, pero no es tan buena… reservé una cena en un restaurante que queda cerca a la casa de la familia Cullen, para celebrar que se graduaron por supuesto

Edward: No tenías por qué molestarte

Tío: Claro que si tenía, pero bueno, aceptan?

Claro que si – Dijimos todos a coro

Nos dirigimos cada uno a su casa para prepararnos y así estar listos para la cena de la noche, yo por mi parte me quedé con el vestido que me había dado Alice, me sentía algo extraña, como raro hoy no pensaba ni en mi maquillaje ni en lo que tenía puesto, ese presentimiento seguía intacto en mí, lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Mi tío empezó a preguntarme si ya estaba lista y yo, al ver su insistencia, bajé lo más rápido que pude para irnos. En el restaurante, solo fueron risas y charlas, fue un momento muy agradable, no me sentí disgustada, de hecho todo lo contrario, disfruté mucho de la compañía de mi familia. Luego, Alice nos llevó a un sitio que habían abierto hace poco, era una disco muy elegante, con música genial, duramos bailando toda la noche, llegué como a las 4 de la mañana a mi casa, pero no me arrepiento de nada, la pasé súper.

**Ese fue el capitulo 21... espero que les haya gustado, les doy un avance del siguiente capítulo, el presentimiento de Bella se empieza a hacer realidad y pasará algo que cambiará la vida de los dos (Edward y Bella), por un tiempo indefinido**

**Espero sus rr y de paso agradezco a las que están siguiendo la historia de verdad significa mucho para mí **


	25. Fotografías

Capítulo 22: Fotografías

POV Edward

Estaba muy feliz, todo me salía perfectamente, aunque tenía una decisión que tomar: Aceptar la beca para estudiar en California o quedarme con Bella e ir a la misma universidad que ella, las dos eran partes importantes de mí. Después de mucho pensarlo llegué a la conclusión que habían muchas universidades, pero solo conocería a una persona como Bella en toda mi vida, no me alejaría de ella ni por la mayor oportunidad del mundo, solo quería ser feliz a su lado, de otra forma no lo sería. Me encontraba en mi habitación empacando para nuestro viaje a la isla Esme, sonó mi celular y me indicaba que era un mensaje de texto, yo me sorprendí mucho al notar que no era de Bella, de hecho, no reconocí el número, lo leí para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

*A la entrada de tu casa hay un sobre para ti, tal vez, con esto veas la verdadera cara de tu "adorada" noviecita*

Quedé pasmado al terminar de leer el mensaje, ¿A qué se refería con "la verdadera cara"?... Bella y yo éramos completamente transparentes, no teníamos por qué ocultarnos algo. Me quedé pensando en si debía bajar a ver de qué se trataba, al final opté por no hacerlo, seguramente era una trampa, habían muchas personas que querían que nos separáramos, además yo confiaba en ella, Bella nunca haría nada que pudiera herirme y debía escucharla primero. A pesar de todo, estaba muy confundido, solo me senté en mi sillón y pensé que no decir nada era lo mejor, ¿Para qué un problema ahora que todo iba tan bien?, además ella nunca me había dado motivos para desconfiar y después yo le contaría cuando estuviera superado el tema. Terminé de empacar mi maleta y bajé a la sala, encontré a Alice dando brinquitos con un sobre

Edward: Hey Al, ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Alice: Un sobre y al parecer es para ti… ábrelo, debe ser de Bella (dijo emocionada)

Edward: ¿Sabes algo que yo no hermanita?

Alice: Claro que no, yo no te ocultaría nada (Noté un gesto sospechoso, como si ella supiera algo)

Yo abrí el sobre lentamente, en el interior había unas fotografías, cuando las vi detalladamente, creí que mis ojos me traicionaban, simplemente no lo podía creer, una furia interna invadió todo mi cuerpo y no me podía controlar…. ¿Por qué lo hizo? , fue lo único que dije antes de subir a mi habitación.

Las fotografías eran demasiado explicitas, al principio solo creí que era photoshop o algún programa para editar fotos, pero no era así, las vi detalladamente y no me quedó ninguna duda de que Bella me había engañado con un hombre que yo ni siquiera conocía ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso?

Al llegar a mi habitación, empecé a botar todo, a golpear las pocas cosas que tenía (porque el resto ya estaban empacadas), ¿De qué me servían si el amor de mi vida…?

Alice: Hermanito ¿Qué pasó?

Edward: Me traicionó Alice, ella fue capaz de engañarme, ¿No viste las fotos? (le pregunte furioso, casi gritándole y una lagrima salió de mi ojo)

Alice: Yo no he visto ningunas fotos, ¿Me puedes explicar de qué estás hablando?

Bajé rápidamente a la sala, tomé el sobre con las malditas fotos y se las llevé a Alice para que pudiera entender a qué me refería, ella, al verlas, primero se impactó, después su cara parecía de confusión. Al ver que ella no decía nada, yo hablé

Edward: ¿Ves Alice?, no era mentira, ella tomó la decisión de mandar a la mierda toda nuestra relación, pero que ni piense que voy a seguir con ella… Que estúpido fui, hasta hace un momento pensaba en dejarlo todo, irme con ella a estudiar a la universidad que fuera, eso era lo de menos siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos, pero Aghh, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Alice seguía sin decir una sola palabra, solo miraba las fotos

Edward: Ya habla, dime algo (le dije desesperado, casi gritándole)

Alice: Pensé que el sobre contenía otro tipo de información... Bella y yo hablamos hace unas horas y me dijo que te tenía un sorpresa

Edward: ¡Vaya sorpresa! (Murmuré entre dientes bastante enfadado)

Alice: No hay mucho que decir con respecto a las fotos (Dijo tratando de evitar mi comentario) no quiero apresurarme a tomar conclusiones, solo creo que deberías hablar con ella.

Edward: ¿Estás loca? No iré a hablar con ella, ya me hirió una vez, no le daré la oportunidad de que lo haga de nuevo, ya tomé una decisión… Aceptaré la beca en la universidad de California.

Alice: ¿Qué? Edward cálmate, estás hablando sin pensar

Edward: Nada de eso, ahora pienso más claramente, no la quiero volver a ver el resto de mi miserable vida, no iré a la isla Esme, pasaré las vacaciones con nuestros primos Tanya y Nahuel en Alaska… Haré lo que sea necesario para no volverla a encontrar nunca más.

Alice: Pero ¿No vas a celebrar la navidad con tu familia?

Yo me quedé en silencio ante esa pregunta, ella tenía razón, no podía ignorar a mi familia por un error que había cometido Bella, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada

Alice: Esta bien, tu silencio lo dice todo… Edward, yo no te lo iba a decir pero al verte y escucharte así no me queda otra opción

Edward: No me vengas con rodeos, habla de una vez (dije al borde de la desesperación)

Alice: Es que… ella no es Bella

Edward: ¿Estás diciendo que no conozco a mi propia novia o… debería decir EX NOVIA?

Alice: Al parecer no la conoces del todo, mira los ojos, el cabello, las manos, la estatura, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ELLA SEA BELLA (**_*Aclaración: En realidad las fotos son de Kristen y como sabemos tienen muchas diferencias, entonces Alice tiene razón, NO ES BELLA*_**)

Edward: Debí suponer que tú la defenderías, después de todo ustedes son amigas, lo que nunca pensé es que la prefirieras a ella en lugar de tu propio hermano… No sé ni porque estoy hablando contigo

Alice: No la prefiero a ella, es que me parece ridículo que vayan a terminar su relación solo por una mentira, piénsalo, tú la conoces, ella jamás haría algo así

Edward: Te equivocas, pensé que la conocía… Ya dejemos así, no quiero discutir más contigo, es claro que no vamos a estar de acuerdo

Salí devastado, no sabía a dónde ir, solo sabía que no quería seguir allá, aparte de la pelea con mi hermana, todo en esa casa me la recordaba, cada sitio ella lo había recorrido y habíamos vivido cosas magníficas e inolvidables allí, no me quería seguir torturando, mi celular sonó, miré la pantalla y era Bella, seguro Alice ya le había contado todo, ignoré es llamadas más de ella. Entré en un bar a refugiarme en el alcohol (hasta eso me recordaba la vez que Bella se embriagó y tuvimos el accidente), por un momento pensé en lo que me dijo Alice, en la posibilidad de que no fuera ella, pero por más que lo pensaba era imposible, cualquiera que viera las fotos (excepto Alice), pensaría igual que yo, o al menos eso creía. Trataba de negarme a lo que habían visto mis ojos pero no podía, era innegable que ella me había engañado con un tipo que yo ni conocía, quien sabe hace cuánto tiempo… ¿Qué le hice para que actuara de esa forma?, en ese momento una voz conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos

Jasper: ¿Edward?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward: ¿Alice no te ha contado?, mejor dime ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Jasper: No he hablado con ella hoy, tenía que hacer una entrega aquí y luego la iba a llamar, pero no me cambies el tema, ¿por qué estas así?, por ese aspecto veo que has tomado demasiado, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde esta Bella?, ustedes siempre están juntos

Edward: Jasper, mi vida yo no tiene sentido, y no me hables de ella, que lo último que quiero ahora es eso

Jasper: Ahora si estoy preocupado, ¿Qué pasó? (Tomó asiento en frente de mí)

Edward: Vi unas fotos en las que ella estaba con otro hombre, me repugna solamente recordarlo, pero así pasó, ya tomé un decisión iré a la universidad de California y nadie me va a hacer cambiar de parecer

Jasper: ¿Bella con otro hombre?, al parecer no estamos hablando de la misma persona

Edward: Claro que sí, yo vi las fotos con mis propios ojos

Jasper: ¿Intentaste hablar con ella?

Edward: ¿Y eso como para qué?

Jasper: ¿cómo que para qué?... Tienes que aclarar las cosas con ella, además Bella te ama, y no creo que sea capaz de estar con otro hombre que no seas tú

Edward: No tengo nada que hablar con ella, ya me lo dejo todo muy claro

Jasper: Hombre, no seas cobarde, al menos confróntala… Mira yo me tengo que ir, pero ya llamo a alguien para que venga por ti, porque no creo que llegues a tu casa en ese estado

Edward: No llames a nadie, quiero estar solo

Jasper: … No prometo nada (No dijo más y solo se fue)

Me quedé un rato más allí, no quería ver nadie, mucho menos hablar con alguien que me recordara el motivo de todo mi sufrimiento, mi vida se estaba yendo por el drenaje, además ya no tenía a mi única razón para existir, no es que este diciendo que todo sea culpa de ella por engañarme, tal vez yo no estaba con ella lo suficiente, o ese hombre le ofreció algo que yo no, por lo que fuera, ya no estaríamos juntos de nuevo, yo no podría olvidar esto tan fácilmente, además Bella no era la única mujer del mundo… Pero… Era la única que llenaba completamente mi mundo. De repente empecé a sentir mi cuerpo pesado y mis ojos poco a poco se cerraron.

…..

Cuando desperté no recordaba nada, pero no estaba en el bar en el que me había quedado, me dolía la cabeza y no sé por cuanto tiempo dormí. Se me hizo conocida la habitación en la que estaba, hasta que llegó….

Bella: Amor, despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward: ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Bella: Me llamaron de un bar cerca de tu casa, me dijeron que tú habías tomado mucho y que estabas dormido, fui en el auto de mi tío y te recogí, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estabas allá?

Edward: No recuerdo nada… Ahh ya… Tú deberías saber porque estaba allá

Bella: Mmmm, creo que tomaste demasiado, no sé de qué hablas

Edward: Claro que si, al menos algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, ya no me verán más la cara de idiota

Bella: ¿Me puedes explicar?, no entiendo nada y ¿Por qué me hablas así?

Edward: ¿Qué pasa? (Pregunté con sarcasmo)… Pasa, que me engañaste, me viste la cara, ¿Cómo más te lo explico?

Bella: ¿Qué? Eso es absurdo, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Edward: Pues así, llegaron unas fotos a mi casa en donde tú estabas con otro hombre

Bella: ¿En qué momento te engañaría? Siempre estoy con Alice, Rosalie o contigo, incluso con Jacob, además no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, hace unos pocos días me dijiste que confiabas en mi ¿Tan rápido perdiste la confianza?

Edward: Si, la perdí en el momento en el que vi las fotos y mejor yo me voy, no quiero discutir contigo un tema que ya quedó cancelado para mí… A propósito, tomé la decisión de irme para navidad a la casa de mis primos y el otro año estudiaré en la universidad de California… Aunque no sé para qué te digo esto… TERMINAMOS.

Esas últimas palabras se sintieron como un puñal clavado en mi corazón, nunca pensé que le diría eso a Bella, pero así fue, quería gritar, llorar y sacar toda esta ira y dolor que tenía, claro, en este momento no, no podía demostrarle debilidad, yo había sido el engañado, así me dijera cualquier cosa no iba a cambiar mi forma de pensar. Estaba saliendo de la habitación de Bella, cuando…

Bella: Espera, no te vayas… Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así ¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me creas? (dijo casi llorando)

Edward: No hay nada que puedas decir para que cambie mi opinión, lo siento, pero esto se acaba aquí

Salí lo más rápido que pude, pero no sabía a donde ir, en mi casa estaría Alice y Jasper en mi contra, no sé si Emmet y Rosalie me apoyarían y no quería ir a comprobarlo, no volvería a pisar otro bar, el alcohol no era la solución a mis problemas, con eso no iba a arreglar nada. Simplemente me fui a vagar por ahí, caminé por la Push recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella, si lo sé, estaba siendo masoquista, pero por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en cada momento que pasamos juntos y en su engaño, me sentía destrozado, incluso más que eso, no existían palabras exactas que describieran lo mal que me sentía. Ella era el motivo de mi existencia, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?, lo más lógico parecía ser seguir con mi vida, tal y cómo estaba planeada antes de conocerla, pero no era lo mismo, ella me cambió completamente, ya no veía las cosas del mismo modo que las veía antes. Mi mente estaba en blanco, hasta que me decidí a seguir con mis planes, ahora mismo iría a Alaska a pasar allí el tiempo que me quedaba antes de entrar a la universidad, claro si me aceptaban (que era lo más probable), si no, pues conseguiría un trabajo o algo, pero no seguiría viviendo en Forks, ya estando en California todo sería más fácil, estaría ocupado con mis estudios y conocería otras personas, así por fin podría sacarme a Bella de la mente y el corazón. Yo seguía con mi monologo interno y no noté que una chica se me acercó, la miré de reojo, en realidad estaba muy distraído como para reconocerla, hasta el momento en el que habló, inmediatamente reconocí su voz

Jane: Edward, ¿Cómo estás?

Edward: Hola, que sorpresa verte aquí

Jane: Si, pues mi padre está concretando unos negocios aquí y decidí acompañarlo, pero cuéntame de ti… Me dijeron que te graduaste con honores de la secundaria… Te felicito

Edward: Si, gracias, de hecho, me dieron una beca para estudiar medicina en la universidad de California

Jane: ¿En serio?, debes estar muy feliz, te lo mereces… Yo iré a esa universidad el próximo año, tal vez nos podamos ver

Sonó el celular de Jane…

Jane: Al parecer me tengo que encontrar con Aro, mi padre… (Dijo mirando el mensaje) te parece si nos estamos llamando para ver cuando nos encontramos y no llegar tan perdidos a la universidad.

Edward: Claro, no veo ningún inconveniente

Jane: Déjame tu número de celular y estamos en contacto.

Intercambiamos números de celular y luego ella se fue muy apurada

**Ese fue el capitulo 22, espero que les haya gustado!  
Después de este viene el capítulo final de la primera temporada. Me dió mucha tristeza escribir este capítulo... pero vienen muchas más sorpresas, gracias por leer mi fanfic.**

**Espero sus rr :D**

**De verdad quiero saber lo que piensan de mi fic **


	26. Adios !

Capítulo 23: A dios! – Parte 1: Navidad

POV BELLA

Pasaron las tres peores semanas de mi vida, estaba deprimida nuevamente, no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera quitar este dolor tan grande que sentían mi mente y mi corazón, bueno, de hecho si había una persona, Edward, después de ver la luz no podía imaginar un mundo en él que no existiera. Pasé esas semanas en mi habitación, sin poder, comer o dormir, solo pensando en aquellos buenos momentos que compartimos, hasta que llegaban a mi mente esas palabras que me dijo la última vez que nos vimos "TERMINAMOS", recordaba la manera tan fría e hiriente en que me las dijo, como si se le hubiera olvidado lo que vivimos, como si hubiera sido mentira todas las veces que me dijo que me amaba, ¿A caso tan rápido perdió su confianza en mí? , la única explicación coherente que encontraba era que en realidad nunca me amó, y las fotos solo fueron una excusa para zafarse de mí. Y ahora ¿Qué sería de mi vida?, no me podía quedar resignada a lo que pudo ser, ni tampoco podía seguir estando en mi habitación, haciéndole daño a todos los que me querían, mi tío, Carmen, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie incluso Jasper y los padres de Edward, los cuales venían a hablarme para que dejara mi depresión, pero en ese momento cualquier esfuerzo que ellos hicieran era inútil , yo no quería dejarlo ir... Hasta ahora, que me di cuenta que todo el tiempo que pasé con él fue una pérdida, nunca debí prestarle atención, desde la primera vez que me habló debí haberle hecho caso a mi presentimiento de que él no me traería nada bueno, solo que nunca llegué a imaginar que terminaría así.

Lo único bueno que me pasó en estas tres semanas fue, que acepté la beca para ir a Cambridge, me iré en unas cuantas semanas, solo pasaré navidad y año nuevo aquí, por cierto solo faltan cuatro días para navidad y ¿yo hasta ahora me doy cuenta que desperdicié mi tiempo llorando por Edward?, tomé mi celular y llamé a Alice para salir a hacer mis compras de navidad, que Edward me hubiera abandonado no significaba que yo no celebraría la navidad como debía ser. Afortunadamente Alice estaba sin planes, aceptó mi invitación para ir de compras y dijo que me recogería, me duché, me vestí, arreglé mi cabello y por último me maquillé, bajé a la sala, donde encontré a mi tío sentado viendo televisión

Tío: ¿¡Bella!? (Pregunto en tono de sorpresa)

Bella: Si… emmm... Voy a salir con Alice de compras…. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? … ¿Me veo mal?

Tío: No, te ves muy bonita, es solo que me sorprende que hace rato no te vistes así, ni si quiera sales de tu habitación, mucho menos de compras, desde que Edward…

Bella: No quiero hablar de eso (lo interrumpí), eso es parte de mi pasado y quiero superarlo, no me voy a arruinar la vida por él (Sonó el carro de Alice), Debo irme (Salí apurada)

Tío: Ok, no te demores

Salí de la casa con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien conmigo misma, se sentía un aire de paz interior al dejar ir el pasado que me atormentaba, vi a Alice y la saludé

Alice: Hola Bella, me sorprendió mucho tu llamada y tu cambio de ánimo ¿A qué se debe?

Bella: No me lamentaré más ya lo decidí… Y gracias por estar ahí cuando más te necesité!

Alice: Para eso son las amigas, pero que dices ¿Nos vamos?

Bella: Si

Me subí al auto de Alice, y llegamos muy rápido, en el camino, me contó todo lo que había pasado mientras yo estuve "ausente", excepto lo que tenía que ver con Edward, y agradecí en mi mente que hubiera sido así. Rosalie quería estudiar Ingeniería Automotriz, yo quedé muy asombrada, sabíamos que le gustaban los autos, pero no como para dedicarse a ellos toda la vida, lo bueno era que al parecer Emmet quería estudiar lo mismo, entonces irían a la universidad juntos, Alice y Jasper aún no se decidían, (lo único que tienen en común a parte de su amor, pensé cuando Alice me dijo), a Esme le había salido un nuevo proyecto, de planear la infraestructura de un gran centro comercial y ella lo estaba dirigiendo, Carlisle, por otro lado, había sido ascendido, como el llevaba muchos años trabajando para el hospital, decidieron hacerlo socio, él aceptó con la condición de seguir desempeñándose como doctor, ya que le gustaba mucho ayudar a la gente. Por lo que me contaba Alice todo iba de maravilla en la familia Cullen, al final me iba a decir algo sobre Edward, pero yo inmediatamente la interrumpí y cambié de tema, ella entendió que no quería hablar de él y no lo volvió a mencionar en todo el recorrido. Llegamos al centro comercial y compramos mucha ropa, estábamos en la tercera tienda y me sorprendió con una pregunta

Alice: Bella, mis padres están preparando una cena para navidad, ¿Quieres venir?, puedes ir con Eleazar y Carmen

Bella: ¿Yo? (Respondí confundida)

Alice: Claro! Aunque no salgas con Edward, es como si fueras parte de la familia… Entonces, ¿Aceptas?

Bella: Pero…

Alice: Si estás pensando en que Edward va a ir, él está en Alaska y no creo que venga, por favor, no digas que no, tú eres como mi hermana y Emmet dice que no puede esperar a ver a su otra hermanita menor.

Bella: Esta bien, iré

Alice: Siii, pasaré por tu casa antes, te compré un vestido súper lindo que quiero que uses

Bella: Tu lo tenías todo planeado… ¿cierto?

Alice: Mmmm bueno no todo… a veces solo tengo suerte (Dijo sonriendo)

Seguimos con nuestra rutina de compras, estaba muy feliz, por fin alguien con la que podía contar y entendía perfectamente todo lo que me pasaba, estaba aliviada al dejar ir mi pasado, debí hacerlo antes, pero antes no tenía la fuerza que tengo ahora, en ese entonces me sentía débil y vulnerable, pero ahora, es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, además el próximo año en la universidad sería como un nuevo comienzo, desde todo punto de vista, al menos estaría alejada de todos los malos recuerdos que me traía Forks. Visitamo tiendas más y Alice me dejó en mi casa, ella quería ir a la suya, pero yo no me sentiría cómoda con ello, además aún no estaba preparada.

Llegué muy exhausta y lo primero que hice fue dormir en mi cama. Los siguientes días antes de navidad, fueron prácticamente normales, solo compras con Alice y un día antes de navidad salimos a jugar bolos con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, solo fueron risas, gracias a Emmet y sus chistes sin sentido, ellos se encargaron de darme el apoyo final que necesitaba para sentirme fuerte otra vez. Ya era navidad, Alice pasó muy temprano en la mañana a dejarme el vestido que me había comprado y luego se fue, porque según ella, aún quedaban muchos detalles que arreglar, me lo estaba poniendo y luego me vi al espejo, pensando que no me quedaría bien pero me equivoqué, en serio me gustó mucho, era corto, me daba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, de color morado, tenía unos detalles en naranja en la parte superior e inferior, además llevaba un lindo cinturón del mismo color que los detalles. Yo me estaba arreglando en mi habitación y me acordé que Carmen no podría dejar sola a Kate en navidad, así que llamé a Alice

Alice: Hola Bells, ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: Alice, sé que esto sonará algo atrevido y tal vez abusivo de mi parte, pero ¿podrían ir Kate y Jacob a la cena?, Carmen no dejará a su hija sola en la casa en navidad y pues Jacob es novio de Kate…

Alice: No te preocupes, solo le diré a Esme que prepare más comida

Bella: ¿Segura que no hay ningún problema?

Alice: Claro que no, mamá dice que entre más gente venga, mejor… Igual es navidad

Bella: Ok, entonces en un momento nos vemos

Alice: Bueno Bella, aquí te espero.

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me terminé de alistar, hablé con mi tío para que le dijera a Carmen y de paso a Kate, y yo por mi parte llamaría a Jacob. Más o menos en media hora, ya estábamos listos, entrando al auto de mi tío para dirigirnos a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos Alice nos recibió con una sonrisa a la entrada de su casa, mi tío entró primero, seguido de Carmen y Kate con Jacob, yo entré de última y tenía mi cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, la levanté y vi a Edward riéndose con otra chica, me hice la disimulada y salí de allí, por lo que pude notar él no me vio, por suerte, seguido de esto pensé: claro, por eso no quería tener nada conmigo, soy una estúpida al caer en su juego. No noté que Alice estaba detrás mío, y cuando me di cuenta yo estaba llorando, ¿Pero qué pasaba conmigo?, me pregunté en mi mente, ¿se suponía que yo ya lo había olvidado? ¿Y ahora estoy llorando porque lo vi con otra mujer? Alice me dio un abrazo.

Alice: Bella, tranquila, no estás sola

Yo agradecí muy en el fondo que me dijera esas palabras

Bella: Gracias (dije sollozando)… Espera, Alice ¿tú sabías que él iba a venir?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio, con lo cual confirmé mis sospechas

Bella: Me mentiste, tú sabías que él iba a venir (dije casi gritando), yo me voy, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, menos hablar contigo

Alice: Espera, tienes que oír mis razones

Bella: No quiero oírte, solo querías hacerme sufrir, porque tu sabías que él estaría con ella, y que yo era parte del plan, eres como él

Alice: No digas eso, no es cierto. Te diré mis razones aunque no quieras oírlas. Edward si estaba en Alaska, pero vino a festejar la navidad y el año nuevo con nosotros, y la chica con la que está se llama Tanya y es nuestra prima, ella junto nuestro otro primo, Nahuel, fueron quienes le dieron posada a Edward en Alaska.

Yo me quedé callada ante lo que me dijo, pero eso no explicaba la mentira, ella me había dicho que Edward no iba a venir, y ese fue el motivo por el que acepté y si no, no hubiera venido

Alice: Ya sé, te mentí, pero solo lo hice para que tú lo superaras, si lo veías por última vez, después de lo que pasó, tal vez no sufrirías tanto en un futuro. Solo quería que afrontaras esta situación. Además cuando te pedí que vinieras yo no sabía si Edward iba a venir, bueno, si lo admito, yo lo llamé antes, pero él no me confirmó nada. Igual lo hice por ti.

Bella: ¿Sabes qué?, no soy capaz de afrontarlo y yo me voy, dile a mi tío que me llevé su auto, no quiero estar más aquí… (Me calmé un poco) entiendo lo que tratas de hacer, pero ahora no me siento preparada para hacerlo

Alice: ¡ESPERA! ¿Quieres darle el gusto de ver que él tenía razón y tú lo engañaste?, no puedes ocultarte porque él cometió el error y no tú, él fue el que desconfió aun cuando tú nunca le diste motivos para hacerlo y si te vas ahora le estarías confirmando lo que piensa en este momento, ¿en serio quieres eso?

Bella: No, solo quiero olvidarme de lo que pasó, no quiero sufrir más

Alice: Entonces no lo hagas, entra por esa puerta con la cabeza en alto y muéstrale que él se equivocó, no tú

Bella: Gracias Alice

Ella sonrió. Entramos y la primera a la que saludé fue a Esme, seguida de Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle y Jasper, luego Alice me presentó con Tanya y Nahuel, (eran hermanos), para ese momento Edward estaba con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet. Tanya parecía ser una persona muy buena y caritativa, de hecho me agradó mucho conocerla, era alta, de cabello rubio y ondulado, con ojos café claro, en realidad era muy bonita, Nahuel no se quedaba atrás, tenía el mismo color de cabello y ojos que su hermana, parecían mellizos, lo único que se diferenciaban era en que Nahuel, tenía el cabello liso, los dos eran muy agradables. La cena transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía, Esme preparó una comida italiana deliciosa. Después de la cena yo me quedé conversando con Jacob y Kate, hacían una pareja perfecta, Kate ya no parecía interesada en "destruirme", por decirlo así, sinceramente ella era mejor como amiga que como enemiga, era muy buena consejera aunque todavía no nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para hacernos las mejores amigas, solo nos tratábamos como conocidas, y a veces cuando necesitábamos algo recurríamos a la otra en busca de ayuda. Jacob se fue por un momento y ella y yo nos quedamos hablando.

Kate: Hasta que lo dejaste ir (me dijo como si tratara de ocultar su sentimiento de decepción)

Bella: ¿De quién me hablas?

Kate: Vamos, no te hagas. Tú y yo sabemos que hablo de Edward. ¿Tan rápido acabaste con el amor que él sentía por ti?

Bella: Yo no acabé con nada… fue él, un día llegó diciéndome que no me quería volver a ver porque supuestamente le habían llegado unas fotos en las que lo había engañado

Kate: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Bella: yo no hice nada, ni siquiera vi esas fotos, además yo no necesitaba engañarlo, yo lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle eso (dije bajando la cabeza)

Kate: ¿Por qué bajas la cabeza?.. Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso (dijo como si estuviera regañándome)… Bella, no te considero una de las mejores personas del mundo, pero se ve que eres buena… si él te dejó es porque no fue suficiente hombre para ti y él se lo pierde, no puedes volver a arrepentirte por lo que ya pasó, solo sigue con tu vida, en algún momento encontrarás a una persona que te valore y confíe en ti.

En ese momento llegó Nahuel a unirse a la conversación

Nahuel: Hola

Bella: Hola… Mmmm si, ella es Kate, la hija de la novia de mi tío… y Kate, él es Nahuel, el primo de Edward, Alice y Emmet

Kate: Hola, es un gusto

Nahuel: Lo mismo digo

Nahuel se quedó mirándome, como si quisiera decirme algo, Kate lo notóy me puso una expresión de picardía

Kate: Bueno, yo voy a ver porque Jacob se demora tanto, te veo luego Bella, fue un placer Nahuel

Kate se fue dejándome un poco incómoda con Nahuel, él me sonreía de manera insinuante... Un cortos silencio nos acompañó por unos minutos

Nahuel: Bella, si me permites el atrevimiento eres muy bonita

Bella: Gracias (me sonrojé)

Noté que Edward estaba hablando con Alice y al parecer estaba muy enojado, luego me volteó a ver a mi e inmediatamente vio a Nahuel hablando conmigo y se fue, Alice me vio y me hizo una seña como diciéndome que no me preocupara, luego ella se fue detrás de Edward.

Nahuel: ¿Y bien?

Estaba tan concentrada en la conversación de Alice y Edward que no noté que Nahuel me estaba hablando

Bella: Disculpa, no escuché, ¿Qué me dijiste?

Nahuel: Te decía que si te parece podríamos salir alguna vez

Bella: Mmmm no sé, solo me quedan unas pocas semanas aquí en Forks, me voy para la universidad de Cambridge

Nahuel: OK, pero ¿vendrás a la celebración de fin de año?, Alice casi que nos obligó a quedarnos aquí hasta el otro año (dijo riéndose).

Bella: Tal vez… no sé… todo depende de si ella me invita (dije también riéndome)

Nahuel: Se ve que son muy buenas amigas… ¿Te puedo preguntar cómo se conocieron?

Bella: Si claro, emmm pues fue en el instituto cuando yo salía con Ed… (Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo pronunciar su nombre de nuevo en voz alta)

Nahuel: ¿Qué? ¿Tú y Edward eran novios?

Bella: Si, pero todo terminó… digamos que… (Hice una pausa, no sabía cómo explicarle) me siento incómoda hablando de eso

Nahuel: No te preocupes, si quieres hablamos de otro tema... ¿Te parece?

Después de eso, la conversación fue un poco menos interesante, con esto no estoy diciendo que no disfrutara de hablar con Nahuel, pero con lo que hablamos después solo nos estábamos conociendo, él me preguntaba mis gustos, intereses y así y yo le preguntaba lo mismo, a veces me contaba anécdotas, sobre su vida en el colegio (él asistía a colegio privado) y me contaba sobre cómo fue su infancia, todo fue muy normal.

POV Edward

Estaba en Alaska luego de que Alice me llamó casi rogándome que fuera a pasar las fiestas en Forks, pero yo no podía irme así no más, no podía ser tan desagradecido con mis primos que me habían dado posada y de un momento a otro dejarlos. No era solo eso lo que me detenía, sabía que si volvía a Forks, con ello volverían todos mis recuerdos de Bella, estas tres semanas que pasaron, traté de sepultar todo eso, traté de olvidarlo todo y sería un retroceso volver a ello, pero no podía dejar de celebrar la navidad con mi familia solo por eso, cuando Alice me llamó para que pasara la navidad allá le dije que lo pensaría. Exactamente el 23 de Diciembre me senté en la fría nieve a meditar que era lo que iba a hacer, porque con esto, le estaba demostrando a mi familia que la olvidaría y que la estaba dejando como parte de mi pasado, y ese nunca fue mi objetivo, Tanya se acercó a mí

Edward: ¿Qué debo hacer? (le pregunte con la voz entrecortada)

Tanya: Me parece que la respuesta es demasiado obvia, ve con tu familia, nunca estuviste tanto tiempo alejado de ellos

Edward: No es solo eso, si fuera así de sencillo, estaría con ellos

Tanya: Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas?

Edward: Me quiero olvidar de Bella

Tanya: Eso no lo vas a conseguir en 3 semanas, necesitas más tiempo y mientras eso pasa no puedes ignorar a tu familia.

Edward: Esta bien, pero tengo que buscar una forma de agradecerles a ustedes lo que han hecho por mí

Tanya: No te preocupes, somos familia y no necesitamos recompensas por los favores que hacemos

Edward: Ya sé, deberían venir conmigo, yo sé que nadie se va a oponer, además no van a estar tan solos en navidad.

Tanya: Ok, como digas

Llamé a Alice y le dije que Tanya y Nahuel iban a ir, ella se emocionó mucho, hace tiempo que no los veía, Emmet y mis padres tampoco, desde que se mudaron a Alaska y eso pasó hace cómo 10 años, cuando aún vivía mi tía Marie (su madre). Alistamos las maletas y tomamos el primer avión que nos llevara a Forks, allí llegamos en muy poco tiempo a mi casa, estaba decorada, me imagino que Alice se había encargado de realizar todos los preparativos, decoración, comida, invitados, aunque solo fueran mis primos, porque de resto no conocíamos a nadie más y los que conocíamos seguramente estarían de viaje. Estaba en la víspera de navidad, hablando muy amenamente con Tanya, y vi llegar a Eleazar, Carmen, Kate y a Jacob, con esto no me imaginé nada bueno, a lo último vi una pequeña sombra de una chica, pero no alcancé a reconocerla, no le presté atención y seguí mi conversación con Tanya, al poco tiempo llegó Nahuel, quien estaba muy sonriente, vi que Alice salió de la casa y luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos entró con una chica… ¿Qué? ¿Mis ojos me mentían? ¡Esa chica era Bella! Y lucía más hermosa que nunca, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella, pero luego ella volteo la cara, como ignorándome, un puñal se clavó en mi corazón, odié su indiferencia, aun cuando yo había sido el traicionado.

Nahuel: Esa chica es muy hermosa

Tanya: ¿Quién es?

Edward: Nadie importante… Una amiga de mi hermana

Tanya: Por cómo la miras, si debe ser alguien importante (dijo mirándome, como si sospechara que ella fuera la "famosa Bella" (como ella le decía). Semanas atrás yo le había contado todo sobre Bella y yo, Tanya era muy buena, cuando se trataba de averiguar la verdad, y me tocó contarle sobre porque estaba en Alaska y no en Forks con mi familia)

Nahuel: No sé, pero yo la reclamo

Tanya: Nahuel, por favor

Nahuel: Ahora cuando esté sola iré a hablar con ella, se ve que es muy inteligente aparte de bonita, ya lo decidí, iré en plan de conquista (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Me hervía la cabeza de solo oír hablar a Nahuel así de mi Bella, me provocaba cogerlo a puños, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, porque en ese momento Bella y yo no teníamos nada, pero estaba más molesto con Alice por haberla invitado, ella sabía mi situación y aun así no le importó. En la cena, yo no dejaba de mirarla, aunque lo intentaba, no podía, ni quería, ella era hermosa, y me tenía totalmente hipnotizado, no solo por su belleza sino por las cualidades que todos los días que estábamos juntos me mostraba y hacían que me enamorara más y más de ella. Cuando la veía, ella volteaba la cara, como si sintiera decepción de mí, lo cual me hacía pensar, ¿Tal vez me equivoqué?, debí haberla escuchado, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme, en unas cuantas semanas, ya no iba a importar, yo estaría en la universidad de California, con otra vida, totalmente distinta a la que ahora llevo, (bueno, si a esto le puedo llamar vida) y me olvidaría de ella, aunque no estoy completamente seguro de si eso es lo que verdaderamente quiero.

Afortunadamente se acabó la cena, y yo me fui a hablar con Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, hace mucho tiempo no hablaba con ellos, Emmet me contó que iría a estudiar ingeniería automotriz con Rosalie el otro año, yo me reí al escuchar que Rosalie estudiaría eso, pero al pensarlo bien, no era tan loca la idea, a Rosalie siempre le gustaron los autos. Cuando voltee a ver, Alice estaba presentando a Bella con Tanya y Nahuel, y a él se le iban los ojos mirando a Bella, me puse muy molesto, en ese momento fui a mi habitación para liberarme de todo el stress que había abajo, mi habitación estaba como la dejé hace tres semanas, desordenada y con maletas a medio empacar. Después de quedarme allí recordando, decidí que era momento de bajar de nuevo, cuando llegué a la sala Alice estaba allí

Alice: ¡Hermanito!

Edward: No me digas así, hiciste algo malo

Alice: ¿Ahora qué hice? (Preguntó haciéndome un puchero)

Edward: Ese puchero no te funcionará, dime ¿Por qué invitaste a Bella?

Alice: La navidad es para compartir con la familia y Emmet y yo la consideramos nuestra hermana, entonces no veo porque te molesta tanto

Edward: Alice, sabes muy bien que las cosas con ella no terminaron bien

Alice: ¿Sabes porque terminaron mal?.. Porque tú la acusaste de una cosa que no hizo, no confiaste en ella y ni siquiera la dejaste explicarte que pasó

Edward: ¿Qué me tenía que explicar?, ¿Qué me engaño?

Alice: Ella no te engañó, y si lo hubiera hecho ella te lo diría, además tú no sabes quién dejó esas fotos, hay muchas personas que los querían separar… y al parecer lo lograron, porque tú no la amas

Edward: No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez, tú no sabes el infinito amor que yo siento por ella

Alice: Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo y no vas a recuperarla?

Voltee mi mirada para verla e ir a hablar con ella, pero cuando la vi tuve una gran sorpresa, Nahuel ya estaba poniendo en marcha su plan de conquistarla y ella se reía, una furia interna invadió mi cuerpo, sentí que perdía el control de mí mismo y si no me iba de allí después me lamentaría por lo que haría.

Edward: Yo me voy, si sigo aquí voy a lamentar lo que haga

Alice: Espera

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación, no me importó dejar a Alice hablando sola, detestaba hacer eso, pero este era un caso distinto, ya no me importaba nada, estaba muy molesto y podría decir o hacer algo con lo que había acabado de ver, sé que Nahuel era mi primo y por consiguiente parte de mi familia, y que yo nunca le haría daño a alguien de mi familia, pero… él se estaba metiendo con lo que yo más amaba en el mundo, por esa razón decidí subir a mi habitación y no cogerlo a puños en plena víspera de navidad, faltando poco tiempo para las 12 de la noche. Aparté esas imágenes de mi mente por un momento, y pensé que era lo mejor para Bella, tal vez si me equivoqué y la juzgué mal, pero también ella tenía que entenderme, esas fotos parecían muy reales, y hasta ahora no tenía ninguna certeza de que fueran verdaderas o falsas, de todas formas ya no importaba, ella no quería ni verme, y ya me lo había demostrado muchas veces cuando estábamos en la cena, no sabía si insistir para no perderla o simplemente dejarla ir y que fuera feliz con otro, esa idea me enfermaba, pero si ella lo quería así, yo respetaría su decisión. Medité mucho sobre la situación que estaba viviendo, aunque era muy difícil con Alice al otro lado golpeando la puerta, (le había puesto seguro para que ella no entrara), al final por fin se dio por vencida y se fue, yo, convencido de que no había peligro de que volviera, quité el seguro, al momento entró Emmet

Emmet: Hey, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya faltan como 10 minutos para que sean las doce de la noche… a no ser que seas un aguafiestas y quieras pasar la navidad solo (dijo riéndose)

Edward: Tal vez eso es lo que necesito para acabar con esta pena, tal vez solo necesito estar solo

Emmet: No seas amargado, estas dañando el espíritu navideño que hay en mí

Edward: Solté una pequeña risa, (Emmet era el único que podía hacerme reír en momentos como éste)

Emmet: ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa?... A ver si logro hacer que bajes a celebrar la navidad

Edward: Tú ya lo sabes, todo es por Bella

Emmet: No quiero ser molesto, porque muchas personas a parte de mí te lo han dicho, pero tú tienes la culpa, ahora no te vengas a quejar de lo que tú mismo ocasionaste

Edward: No sabes la verdadera razón por la que creí que esas fotos eran verdaderas (dije algo furioso)

Emmet: Entonces escucho, pero habla rápido, no quiero perder la oportunidad de estar con mi novia cuando sean las doce

Edward: Mmmm dejemos esa historia para otro día, no quiero hablar de eso ahora

Emmet: Ok, pero vas a bajar, así tenga que llevarte arrastrado

Edward: No es necesario, vamos

Bajamos, y para mi sorpresa, Nahuel seguía con Bella, por suerte Emmet estaba ahí y al ver mi reacción, trató de calmarme para que no hiciera nada estúpido. Se llegaron las doce, hicimos la cuenta regresiva y todos nos deseamos la feliz navidad, y yo se la desee a todas las personas en la casa, menos a la que amaba profundamente, pudo ser por mi orgullo o probablemente por la indiferencia de ella, el caso es que en toda la noche no hablamos, no se había logrado el cometido de Alice, yo la conocía muy bien como para afirmar a ciegas que ella nos había invitado a los dos con el fin de reconciliarnos, y yo llegué a querer eso también, mi corazón aún no estaba listo para dejarla ir, pero tampoco podía luchar contra la corriente, quizás si yo le hubiera hablado, hubiera sido diferente, a lo mejor nos hubiéramos reconciliado, o por el contrario, ella me hubiera odiado más de lo que ahora lo hace, no lo sé y nunca lo sabré porque no me atreví a decirle un simple "hola", pero tenía otra oportunidad, sabía que mi hermana no se daría por vencida tan fácil y la invitaría a la celebración de fin de año.

**Chicas aquí está la primera parte del ultimo capitulo, la verdad, se suponía que iba a ser uno completo pero me salió más de lo que pensaba, espero que les guste. Les quiero adelantar que faltan dos capítulos para que se termine la temporada y a por último hay un capítulo especial narrado por Edward **

**Espero sus rr **


	27. Fin de Año

Capítulo 23: A dios! – Parte 2: Fin de Año

POV Bella

Los días siguientes a la cena de navidad los pasé con Nahuel, era muy buen amigo y me agradaba mucho, pero hasta ahí no más, yo no estaba lista para otra relación amorosa y sinceramente nunca pensé en tener otra relación (que no fuera de amigos) con él. Afortunadamente, él me hacía olvidar de todo lo que pasó con Edward, era como si me llevara a otro planeta, me invitaba a jugar, a cine, a comer… en fin, planeaba una actividad distinta cada día, me hacía reír mucho y me encantaba estar con él. Siempre me recogía en su auto, era un BMW GRAN COUPÉ en negro, que había pedido que trajeran desde Alaska, me encantó ese auto desde que lo vi, la familia Cullen en general era muy adinerada, todo lo que querían lo tenían, y él encargó especialmente que trajeran ese auto desde Alaska porque tenía un "valor sentimental" muy importante .

Un día mientras comíamos Nahuel me contó sobre cómo murió su madre, según él no había hablado de esto con nadie a parte de Tanya, incluso solo lo sabía Carlisle quien era hermano de Marie. Me dijo que ella había muerto de un paro cardiaco y parte de eso ya le estaban fallando los riñones, por no mencionar otros órganos, y que nunca habían hablado de eso porque les daba dolor el solo hecho de recordarlo, Carlisle no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, (para esa época él ya era doctor).

Cuando me contó eso el ambiente se tensó un poco, se notaba en sus ojos el dolor por la pérdida de su madre, y también se notaba por su voz quebradiza y su mirada apagada, que aún no lo había superado del todo, me sentí inútil, no sabía que decirle, solo lo siento o lo lamento mucho, y eso no alcanzaba para ayudarlo en toda la tristeza que sentía, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y decirle que él no estaba solo, que tenía una amiga que siempre iba a estar con él, desde ahora.

Ese día llegué a mi casa temprano, pero muy cansada porque jugamos y fuera de eso, después me contó lo de su madre, dormí como dos horas para recuperarme, me desperté, comí algo y en eso me llamó Rosalie

Rosalie: Hola Bella, ¿Qué haces?

Bella: Nada, estaba comiendo algo ¿y tú?

Rosalie: Te llamaba para ver si querías hacer algo

Bella: ¿Y Emmet?

Rosalie: Mmmm no sé, supongo que salió con Alice,  
Edward, Carlisle y Esme, supuestamente iban a comprar algo para la cena

Bella: Ok, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Rosalie: ¿Quieres venir a ver una peli en mi casa?, Jasper está trabajando y pues mi madre está dormida

Bella: Ok, ahora voy

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Me alisté para ir a ver a Rosalie, aún estaba cansada, pero así mucho tiempo no hablaba con ella y necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, estos días no habían sido tan malos gracias a Nahuel, pero necesitaba otra persona que me entendiera… mejor, por decirlo así. Usé el auto de mi tío (quien al poco tiempo me llamó porque lo necesitaba y lo tenía que recoger), llegué muy rápido a la casa de Rosalie, ella ya tenía lista la película, fue muy interesante, me encantó que no tuviera nada que ver con romances, menos mal ella me conocía como para saberlo. Al final de la película comenzamos a hablar

Rosalie: ¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?... Es raro, pero no tengo planes

Bella: Lo siento, quedé de verme con Nahuel

Rosalie: Ahhh, eso no lo sabía, ¿Por qué no me contaste?

Bella: No hemos hablado desde navidad (Dije tratando de excusarme, aunque sabía que esa excusa no convencería del todo a Rosalie)

Rosalie: Ok, ¿pero no me puedes llamar?

Me quedé en silencio

Rosalie: …. Como sea, Nahuel y tú han salido muchas veces, Emmet me contó que él sale todos los días a recogerte y vuelve hasta la tarde (Me miró con sospecha)

Bella: Si, hemos salido un par de veces, y no me mires así, yo no quiero nada con él

Rosalie; ¿Estás segura?

Bella: Completamente, ahora no quiero una relación amorosa, solo me voy a concentrar en la universidad por los próximos años

Rosalie: Bueno, pero al parecer él no piensa lo mismo, y Emmet lo ve muy ilusionado

Bella: No quiero nada con él y si es necesario yo se lo digo

Rosalie: ¿Por qué? Es parte de la familia, y así nos veríamos como siempre, además admite que es un buen partido

Bella: Ya te dije Rose, no quiero comprometerme sentimentalmente con nadie por ahora

Rosalie: Dime la verdadera razón

Bella: ¿A qué te refieres?, esa es la verdadera razón

Rosalie: No quieres nada con él porque aún sigues esperando que Edward y tú se reconcilien

En ese momento yo quedé en silencio… abiertamente, nunca contemplé esa posibilidad, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no era tan loca idea, que yo si esperaba que Edward me pidiera disculpas o que al menos habláramos y solucionáramos todo, pero Nahuel, era un chico perfecto, cariñoso, dulce, sensible, caballeroso, atleta, intelectual… pero no era perfecto para mí… yo quería a… Edward.

Rosalie: Bella… ¿Me estás escuchando? (Habló sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Bella: Si, pero no estoy esperando eso, yo ya me olvidé de él (Mentí porque ante los ojos de todos, yo ya estaba bien, y supuestamente yo ya no lo necesitaba, en otras palabras, ya lo había superado…. si yo lo decía, a lo mejor, me lo iba a creer en algún momento)

Rosalie: No me mientas, no te conozco muy bien, pero tus ojos cuando se cruzan con los de él, me lo dicen todo… ¿porque no hablan?

Bella: No tengo nada que hablar con él, de todas formas, supongo que él aceptó la beca y yo, también lo hice… en unas pocas semanas nos vamos, y no nos veremos durante cinco años o tal vez más, en esos cinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas… (Dije la última parte con un tono de decepción).

Rosalie: Esta bien, como digas… solo espero que esas palabras no se devuelvan en tu contra… Cambiando de tema, ¿Quieres comer algo?

Comimos después de esa charla, Rosalie no quedó muy convencida con mi explicación pero no me volvió a mencionar el tema y para mí eso era suficiente, después ella me llevó a mi casa en su convertible. Los dos días siguientes pasaron muy rápido, en general el año se estaba pasando, literalmente, volando, yo seguía saliendo con Nahuel, él no había intentado nada conmigo, por esa razón no tenía motivos para decirle que no quería tener nada con él, tal vez Rosalie se equivocó y él solo quería tener una amistad conmigo, pero por otro lado era cierto que es raro, que de un momento a otro él quiera estar todo el tiempo conmigo y me invite a salir, no sé, tengo muchas dudas, pero pronto acabarán con mi entrada a la universidad.

Se llegó el día tan esperado de fin de año, pensé en todo lo que pasaría al entrar de nuevo a la casa de los Cullen, ver a Alice de nuevo, porque hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, bueno de hecho, era solo desde navidad, pero al fin y al cabo, éramos mejores amigas, y me hacía falta su compañía y sus locas ideas. En un momento vino a mi mente una imagen de Edward, ¿por qué volvía a pensar en él?, era muy extraño, una parte de mí no quería dejarlo ir todavía, aunque, en frente de todos, me quería hacer la fuerte diciendo que no quería nada más con él, aun sabiendo que yo todavía lo amaba como desde la primera vez que salimos y que me di cuenta mis sentimientos hacia él. Contemplé todas las posibilidades para que este día pudiéramos hablar y de alguna forma arreglar todo, pero tampoco me iba a humillar delante de él, si no quería hablar conmigo, no le iba a rogar que lo hiciera, ya había pasado por eso una vez y terminé por rebajarme para saber que no logré nada. A pesar de eso, sin duda alguna, yo seguía amando a Edward por sobre todas las cosas, esperaba con todo mi corazón que esta noche pudiera hablar con él, y aunque ya teníamos nuestro futuro planeado, cada uno por separado, no me gustaría irme y que aún siguiera peleando con él. Dejé eso de lado y me concentré en arreglarme para la cena, tenía que hacerlo rápido porque eran casi las 7 y Nahuel quedó de recogerme a las 7:30 de la noche, me puse un lindo vestido rojo de tirantes que me daba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, tenía un cinturón negro y lo combiné con unos botines negros que los compré el día anterior, a penas los vi, me encantaron y decidí que tenían que ser míos.

Terminé de alistarme y mi tío ya había salido, seguramente a recoger a Carmen y Kate, él sabía que Nahuel venía por mí, pero me sorprendió mucho que no se hubiera despedido. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba lista, esperando afuera de la casa a Nahuel, él por su parte no tardó mucho en llegar.

Nahuel: Hola hermosa, ¿estás lista para irnos?

Bella: Si vámonos

Él me abrió la puerta de su auto y luego se sentó en el puesto del conductor, antes de encender el auto se quedó en silencio por un momento como si tuviera algo que decirme, pero al final no se animó a hacerlo.

Llegamos a la casa, allí ya estaban todos reunidos excepto Alice, ella llegó unos pocos minutos después, lo primero que hice al verla fue abrazarla y saludarla, como lo dije antes, hace tiempo no nos veíamos y extrañaba estar con ella, Alice me llevó arriba para que pudiéramos hablar de algo "importante"

Bella: Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir?

Alice: No sé cómo decirte

Bella: … Pues inicia con el comienzo y así

Alice: Mira, estos días he estado hablando con Edward y…

Bella: No quiero saber nada más, (la interrumpí), tú más que nadie sabes que ese tema quedó clausurado en mi vida y no quiero sufrir más

Alice: Pero Bella, él te ama y tú también lo amas, porque no dejas esa estúpida pelea y vuelves a hablar con él

Bella: ¿Por qué no viene él y me dice eso? ¿Por qué me tiene que mandar razones contigo? Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no quiero hablar con él, es claro que él no confía en mí, y por lo tanto no me ama, si fuera así él estaría aquí hablando conmigo, no tú.

Alice: Él no me mandó a decirte nada, yo lo hice por mi cuenta, porque me duele mucho que tú y mi hermano estén sufriendo por algo que no debería ser.

Bella: Aprecio lo que tratas de hacer Alice, pero hasta que él no deje su orgullo y admita que se equivocó no pienso hablarle, ya sufrí mucho por él y no quiero hacerlo más y sé que suena un poco duro y tal vez pienses que yo también estoy siendo orgullosa, pero ya quiero dejar esta etapa de mi vida en el pasado si eso significa que no sufriré más.

Bajé las escaleras, me sentía un poco furiosa, sé que Alice solo trataba de ayudar, pero ese era un tema que solo Edward y yo teníamos que hablar, a nadie más debía importarle lo que pasaba o no con nosotros. Ya iba llegando a la sala, en un momento me tropecé y mi tobillo se dobló, caí al piso y todos me vieron, inmediatamente Edward se acercó para ver que estuviera bien, y ayudarme a levantar, apenas vi sus ojos, me perdí en ellos, no recuerdo exactamente hace cuanto no lo hacía, pero me encantaron los pocos segundos en los que pasó, parecía que solo estábamos él y yo, y aunque no hablamos, nuestra mirada lo decía todo, fue un momento perfecto, hasta que llegaron todos a asegurarse que yo estuviera bien, primero llegó Nahuel, luego mi tío seguido de Carlisle, a los pocos segundos llegó Alice y después los demás, para ese momento yo ya estaba en los brazos de Nahuel, pude notar la reacción de desprecio por parte de Edward, después de eso él solo se retiró y yo por mi parte, intenté ponerme de pie, pero no pude, el dolor en mi tobillo no me dejaba moverme

Nahuel: ¿Estás bien Bella? ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella: No… puedo levantarme… me duele mucho el tobillo

Carlisle: Debe tener una torcedura, Nahuel, ¿Puedes llevar a Bella a mi consultorio en el segundo piso para revisarla?

Nahuel: Si, claro… Bella, no te preocupes, en mis brazos no te va a pasar nada

Llegamos al segundo piso y entramos al consultorio de Carlisle

Carlisle: Puedes dejarla en la camilla, muchas gracias, si no te molesta, ya te puedes retirar

Nahuel: OK, espero abajo

Carlisle, empezó a examinar mi tobillo, al moverlo me dolía mucho, pero después él me dio un calmante y el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco

Bella: Muchas gracias, no sé cómo pagarte

Carlisle: No te preocupes.

Bella: En serio, siempre estás pendiente de mí sabiendo todo lo que pasó con Edward, nunca me dejaste de dar tu apoyo

Carlisle: Mira Bella, yo te considero como mi hija, desde que llagaste aquí te ganaste el cariño de todos, la verdad pensábamos que lo tuyo con Edward iba a ser algo pasajero, pero no fue así, yo conozco muy bien a mi hijo, y lo veo muy ilusionado contigo

Bella: Carlisle, no quiero hacerlo sufrir, aunque él lo hizo conmigo, yo ya tengo mi futuro planeado, y supongo que él también aceptó la beca, entonces no veo el motivo para seguir esta conversación

Carlisle: Yo no quiero meterme en su relación, si eso es lo que tratas de decirme, pero él quería un futuro contigo, él no ve a otra chica en la forma en la que te ve a ti.

Bella: Ya no puedo más con esto, necesito desahogarme con alguien… (Dije con un tono de desesperación) Te voy a confesar algo que no le he dicho a nadie, y espero que guardes mi secreto

Carlisle: Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Bella: A parte de lo que le he dicho a todo el mundo, yo aún pienso en Edward y no me imagino cómo va a ser mi vida sin él, pero él fue quien no confió en mí y una relación sin confianza no es nada, y tú debes saberlo, me duele mucho verlo y saber que no puedo estar con él, pero él mismo se lo buscó

Carlisle: Si yo lo sé, pero… en serio, aunque él no me lo diga yo sé que él está arrepentido y quiere volver contigo

Bella: Ok, supongamos que él está arrepentido, pero yo no gano nada con eso, necesito que me lo diga y que hablemos, como hace un mes debimos haberlo hecho. A parte de todo eso, los dos ya escogimos y ninguno puede darse el lujo de rechazar una beca

Carlisle: En eso tienes razón, pero tal vez la vida no les dé una segunda oportunidad de estar juntos, si no la aprovechan ahora, se podrían arrepentir más adelante

Bella: Gracias por tus consejos Carlisle, tal vez los tome en cuenta

Carlisle: Piénsalo hija

Bajamos a la sala y todos se quedaron mirándome, cómo esperando para reaccionar por si me caía de nuevo, afortunadamente no fue así y mi tobillo, estaba mejor ya ni siquiera sentía un pequeño dolor, todos siguieron sus conversaciones como si nada, Edward se estaba acercando a mí, pero Nahuel se le adelantó.

Nahuel: ¿Me podrías acompañar al jardín? (Dijo susurrándome al oído)

Bella: Claro

Una vez llegamos, pude notar que Alice había hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración, el jardín estaba hermoso, iluminado y con una fuente que le daba el toque perfecto, por no mencionar las flores y otros pequeños detalles que lo hacían lucir más hermoso aun. Nahuel se quedó mirándome y comenzó a hablar

Nahuel: Bella, ya no puedo reprimir más lo que siento por ti, no quiero ser solamente tu amigo

No sabía que responderle, quedé helada cuando me dijo eso, me tomó completamente por sorpresa, en ese momento solo pensé en que Rosalie me lo había dicho, pero no le había puesto la debida atención.

Nahuel: En serio, desde la primera vez que te vi, sencillamente mi mundo no volvió a ser igual ¿Quieres darte una oportunidad conmigo?... Antes de que digas algo, si tu estudio es un problema, no te preocupes por eso, yo compro tiquetes para irme y solicito un cupo en Cambridge, tú sabes que el dinero no es problema.

Bella: … Mmmm Nahuel, no sé qué decirte, me tomaste por sorpresa

De un momento a otro apareció Edward enfurecido

Edward: Anda dile que si, después de todo no tienes ningún obstáculo y ya me olvidaste, entonces ¿Qué te impedimentos tienes para irte con él?

Bella: ¿Estabas escuchando Edward?

Edward: Claro que estaba escuchando, ¿De qué otra forma me enteraría de la clase de primo que tengo?

Nahuel: Cálmate Edward, esta es una conversación entre Bella y yo

Edward: Tú no hables, estoy a punto de cogerte a puños pero mi maldita filosofía de poner a mi familia primero, me lo impide

Nahuel: ¿De qué hablas? Si es por Bella, tú mismo me dijiste que entre tú y ella no había nada

Bella: Así es, entre Edward y yo no hay nada, la verdad no sé ni qué estás haciendo aquí y si nos disculpas tengo una conversación pendiente (Dije refiriéndome a Edward, para después retirarme con Nahuel)

Noté la cara de tristeza por parte de Edward y a mí también me dolió hablarle de esa forma, quise dar vuelta atrás y haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, pero el orgullo no me dejó, lo que dijo Alice era cierto, la pelea era estúpida, pero si no nos sentábamos a hablar con calma nunca terminaría. Salimos de la casa para poder estar solos, Nahuel se veía… feliz

Nahuel: ¿Y bien? Supongo que me tienes una respuesta (me dijo muy sonriente, su expresión me daba a entender que él pensaba que yo le diría que sí aceptaba su propuesta)

Bella: Me siento muy alagada por lo que me dijiste hace un rato, pero ante todo tengo que ser sincera contigo, yo… no te amo, agradezco los momentos que pasamos juntos y que tuvieras tanta confianza conmigo, pero solo te veo como un amigo y ya. Lo siento

Nahuel: Bella… me decepciona lo que me dices, pero tengo que aceptar tu decisión

Bella: No quiero perder tu amistad

Nahuel: No te preocupes, no lo vas a hacer, hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó, que yo no te dije nada, pero seguiré luchando por ti… en silencio.

Bella: No quiero que lo hagas, solo que seas mi amigo

Nahuel: (Soltó una pequeña risa y me abrazó) Está bien

En ese momento llegó Edward

Nahuel: Primito, tú sí que sabes interrumpir los buenos momentos

Edward: Bella, ¿le dijiste que sí?, ¿te vas a ir con él? ….  
RESPONDEME

Bella: Nahuel, me puedes dejar a solas con Edward, por favor

Nahuel: Ok, pero no vas a sufrir de nuevo ¿me lo prometes?

Bella: Si

Edward: Entonces le dijiste que sí, te vas a ir con él (dijo con una sonrisa irónica)… Lo sabía, estabas esperando esto, solo para poder deshacerte de mí… ¿sabes? Si no me querías me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio

Bella: ¿Qué?, pero si tú fuiste el que me dejó por unas fotos que eran falsas

Edward: ¿Qué querías que creyera?

Bella: Yo ni siquiera sabía de las fotos cuando te recogí en el bar, y cuando te despertaste no sabía de lo que hablabas, solo hasta que Alice me lo contó todo, es más ni siquiera he visto las fotos, y no sé con quién supuestamente estuve, porque yo pensaba en ti las 24 horas del día y esto es lo que gano

Edward: ¿Pensabas?

Me quedé en silencio, él acarició mi cara con sus manos, pero yo me alejé

Bella: No… quiero sufrir más por ti, estaba volviendo a rehacer mi vida hasta que volviste… no sé si supiste que pasé tres semanas en una inmensa depresión, pensando en qué me había equivocado para que lo nuestro se acabara de repente… Sufrí mucho cuando nos vimos por última vez y recordaba ese momento todos los días, no quiero volver a eso

Edward: No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo (me abrazó)

Bella: Sé que no volverá a ser así (me solté)... Ya no quiero saber más de ti Edward Cullen, tu rompiste mi corazón el día que me dijiste que terminábamos, ahora cada uno hará su vida por separado y de corazón te deseo lo mejor

Me estaba retirando y Edward tomó mi mano

Edward: ¿Aceptaste la propuesta de Nahuel? (Dijo con la voz entrecortada)

Bella: No, yo sólo lo veo cómo un amigo, él me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, pero nunca llegaría a tener una relación con él.

Edward: Bella, sé que te herí y me quiero disculpar, debí haber confiado en ti

Bella: Ya no importa, el daño está hecho, y no podemos devolver el tiempo para evitarlo, no quiero sufrir dos veces, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, pero ahora es una excepción, de todas formas quiero que sepas que te amé demasiado

Edward: No quiero perderte otra vez

Bella: No me vas a perder, seguiré siendo tu amiga

Edward: No te quiero como amiga, quiero que seamos lo que fuimos alguna vez, los dos éramos muy felices… ¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti?

Me alejé de él y fui rápidamente al auto de mi tío, una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo, luego sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando desconsolada, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para reconciliarnos, pero no lo hice, porque tenía miedo de volver a sufrir, tenía miedo de que el me dejara otra vez y que no pudiera confiar en mí, o que algo pasara y todo se desmoronara de un momento a otro como en esta ocasión, no sabía si podría volver a recuperarme y no quería averiguarlo,sí, admito que él parecía muy sincero conmigo, pero yo no sabía si volver a creerle, ya estaba cansada de tanto llorar, y en el momento en que estaba hablando en Edward recordé mi conversación con Carlisle y ... lamento decir que no ayudó en nada, todo el mundo quería parar la pelea entre Edward y yo, y de alguna forma lo hice, ahora solo éramos amigos. Tomé mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a mi tío, estaba muy deprimida para hablar, además si lo hacía él se preocuparía por mí y dejaría la celebración por ir a ver que me pasaba.

Tío, tomé tu auto, nos vemos en casa, creo que estoy algo cansada e iré a dormir temprano hoy

*FIN DEL MENSAJE*

Llegué a mi habitación muy rápido, en todo el recorrido no dejé de llorar, pero debo admitir que me sentí aliviada por tres razones, la primera había llegado a mi habitación y podría descansar, la segunda, no tenía que darle explicación a nadie sobre por qué me había ido, (por ahora) y la última, podía seguirme desahogando, sin temor a que alguien me viera y de igual forma al otro día estaría mejor.

**Hasta aquí la segunda parte, les voy a confesar que en algun momento iba a hacer que Edward y Bella se reconciliaran, pero les tengo planeada otra sorpresa en la proxima temporada... Sé que se los he dicho muchas veces y se los repito GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC, es muy importante para mi saber que les gusta. Espero sus rr**


	28. Me Voy

Capítulo 23: A dios! Parte 3: Me voy

Se llegó el tan esperado día de mi viaje, mi vida fue prácticamente normal después de la celebración de fin de año, salía de compras con Alice, Rosalie y yo a veces nos juntábamos para hablar y con Edward me crucé un par de veces, por reuniones en grupo. Por otra parte, Nahuel y Tanya se fueron a Alaska después de la celebración de fin de año y ya no nos vimos más, pero nos llamamos frecuentemente para saber cómo estaba cada uno.

Estaba empacando maletas en mi habitación, en eso, encontré unas fotos en las que aparecíamos Edward y yo, inevitablemente una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, esas fotos me trajeron muy buenos recuerdos, cuando me sentía completamente feliz porque había encontrado a la persona más especial del mundo, sin pensar que las cosas acabarían de esta forma. Dejé las fotos en un cuaderno y luego lo puse en mi mochila, para que cada vez que lo viera, recordara que nunca más sufriría por amor. Terminé de empacar mis maletas y me sentía muy tensa, pensé que era mejor ir a caminar un rato por Forks, para relajarme y además darle un último adiós al lugar que no vería por un largo tiempo, solo quería salir y pensar en lo que sería mi futuro, en la universidad y después trabajar en lo que más me gustaba, lo que había escogido como mi profesión, la economía. Iba con mi monólogo interno y no percate de que había visto una cara familiar

Jasper: Hola Bella, ¿Por qué esa cara?

Bella: Lo mismo te pregunto Jazz, te ves muy deprimido y confundido

Jasper: … ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo y te cuento?

Bella: Seguro!

Entramos a una cafetería a unas calles del lugar en el cual nos habíamos encontrado, hasta que no nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, Jasper no había querido hablar de lo que le pasaba, pero tenía una expresión en su cara de tristeza, más que eso era desesperación, la misma que yo tenía antes de salir de mi casa esta mañana, tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle algo, porque él y yo no éramos amigos muy cercanos y no me sentía con esa confianza… En algún momento llegué a pensar que se trataba de Elizabeth, hasta que llegó una camarera a tomarnos la orden, solo pedimos una taza de café para liberar las tensiones, cuando llegó nuestra orden el por fin se decidió a hablar.

Jasper: Obtuve una beca para estudiar en Harvard

Bella: ¿En serio Jazz?, eso es muy bueno y ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

Jasper: Voy a estudiar Psicología, pero…

Bella: Pero… ¿qué?

Jasper se quedó en silencio, al parecer se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… en ese momento yo lo entendí, él no quería dejar a Alice

Bella: ¿Es Alice? (Pregunté para confirmar mis sospechas)

Él solo asintió con la cabeza

Bella: ¿Ella lo sabe?

Jasper: No y no me atrevo a decirle hasta que yo haya decidido, porque de seguro si le digo me va a decir que me vaya porque se sentiría como si me atara a este lugar y que sería egoísta de su parte pedirme que me quede con ella. Además no sé qué hacer... No quiero perderla, pero tampoco quiero perder la beca

Bella: Tienes que decirle, y que juntos lo decidan…. Al fin y al cabo su relación es la que está en juego

Jasper: (Se quedó pensativo) ... Bella, sé que no estoy en posición de criticarte, pero… tú no dejaste escoger a Edward

Bajé mi cabeza, él tenía razón, yo estaba dando un consejo que en algún momento tuve que aplicar y no lo hice, pero para el momento en que yo escogí, Edward y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos, en cambio la situación de Jasper y Alice es muy diferente.

Jasper: Si, lo siento no debí decir eso

Bella: No te preocupes, tienes razón… pero mi situación con Edward era diferente, él y yo estábamos separados, en cambio ustedes… están juntos y se aman

Jasper: Ustedes también se aman, pero no quieres estar con él

Bella: Nosotros ya escogimos y no se puede dar vuelta atrás (dije un poco molesta)… pero dejemos ese tema de lado ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

Jasper: Tal vez Alice quiera estudiar conmigo allá o cerca, de tal forma que podamos vernos (dijo pensativo)

Bella: Si, es una buena idea y ¿ella ya sabe que quiere estudiar?

La verdad, Alice y yo no habíamos hablado de lo que quería estudiar desde hace mucho tiempo, además cada vez que le preguntábamos, ella no sabía, entonces optamos por darle el tiempo de que pensara sin presiones, a lo que quería dedicarse por el resto de su vida.

Jasper: Si, quiere estudiar diseño de modas

Bella: ¿En serio?, me alegro mucho, sé que le irá muy bien

En ese momento mi celular sonó, indicándome que era un mensaje, el de Jasper sonó poco tiempo después, nos detuvimos a ver el mensaje y luego dije:

Bella: Es Alice

Jasper: Si, parece que va a organizar una fiesta en su casa

Bella: Adelántate, yo pago y voy a cambiarme a mi casa

Jasper: Ok, pero yo pago, así te dará más tiempo a ti

Bella: Esta bien

Salí corriendo literalmente de la cafetería con dirección a mi casa, como estaba empacando y después salí a caminar no me dio tiempo de fijarme si estaba bien vestida, apenas llegué y vi mi closet desocupado, olvidando que ya todo estaba en mi equipaje, revisé la maleta que recién empaqué después de salir y elegí algo sencillo y cómodo, sinceramente, hoy no estaba de humor para ponerme algo… elegante y glamoroso (muy característico en mi), mucho menos quería ir de compras. Me puse un jean ajustado, una blusa blanca sencilla y unos zapatos negros de tacón con brillante, para terminar me puse una chaqueta de cuero y salí de la casa, seguido de eso llamé a mi tío pero no respondía su celular, entonces le dejé un mensaje diciéndole en donde estaba. Llegué a la supuesta fiesta de Alice, pero todo estaba apagado y no había señales de Jasper, quien se suponía que iba a venir, entré para ver si había alguien y todos gritaron sorpresa… De la nada salió Alice con sus brazos extendidos hacía mí para abrazarme

Alice: ¿Te gusta tu fiesta sorpresa de despedida?

Bella: Si gracias… no debiste

Alice: No te preocupes, espero que ya hayas empacado todas tus maletas porque de aquí sales directo al aeropuerto

Bella: Mmmm es muy lindo tu detalle, pero la verdad no estoy de ánimo para fiestas ahora

Alice: No, (dijo frunciendo el seño) te vas a divertir así tenga que arrastrarte por toda la pista de baile

Bella: Ok, ¿Me puedo sentar un momento al menos?

Alice: Esta bien, solo un momento, luego bailarás

Alice, se fue alejando a saludar a los demás invitados que había dejado por recibirme, después noté que Jasper estaba hablando con ella, al parecer de la beca. Yo me concentré en pensar porque me sentía de tal forma, en un momento estaba feliz y al siguiente triste, todavía no quería dejar Forks, pero al mismo tiempo quería aventarme a lo desconocido y descubrir que sorpresas habían para mí, de igual manera, por más que lo pensara, ya no tenía vuelta atrás y esta fiesta era una más de los comprobantes de la realidad y el futuro que me esperaba. Llegó Alice después de unos minutos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y me haló hacia la pista de baile, cada vez que lograba escaparme de ella, diciéndole que iba a tomar algo o que me sentaría a descansar, volvía por mí a los pocos minutos… Así pasamos el tiempo en casi toda la fiesta hasta que por fin me pude sentar en una silla al lado de la ventana.

Edward: Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?

Salí de mis pensamientos reconociendo la voz con la que tanto tiempo había soñado

Bella: Si, por supuesto

Edward: Te ves muy hermosa esta noche

Bella: Gracias, pero supongo que esperaban que me pusiera algo más… elegante, como un vestido de gala o algo así

Edward: Ni hablar, tú te ves hermosa con todo lo que te pongas!

Yo me puse roja como un tomate… luego de que el calor bajara de mis mejillas, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, yo seguía pensando en la decisión que había tomado y las consecuencias que traía, hasta que Edward, de nuevo me sacó de mis pensamiento con una pregunta que en cierta forma me sorprendió, porque mientras tomé la decisión, nunca pasó por mi mente, solo sentí que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Edward: ¿Estás feliz? (Me preguntó algo confundido)

Bella: Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Edward: … Te ves pensativa… como si no estuvieras segura de lo que vas a hacer

Bella: Si estoy feliz, pero no quiero irme de Forks todavía y dejar de verlos a todos por tanto tiempo

En ese momento sonó la canción de Don Tetto -Mi Error, (_*si no la han escuchado, escúchenla, entenderán mejor le que piensa Edward y cuando yo la escuché me pareció que representaba muy bien la situación… aquí les dejo el link con la letra por si la quieren escuchar:_  
watch?v=ex_72V_ilKc )

Edward se quedó pensativo al oír la letra de la canción y debo admitir que yo también lo hice, hasta que él habló

Edward: ¿Bella, por qué nos haces esto?

Bella: ¿A qué te refieres? (Pregunté tratando de parecer desentendida del tema)

Edward: A nosotros, nuestra relación, yo sé que me equivoqué pero no podemos terminar lo nuestro solo por eso

Bella: No terminó, ahora somos amigos, como antes de que toda esta locura pasara, es mejor así y además no sufriremos tanto de este modo

Edward: Yo estoy sufriendo, no quiero solo ser tu amigo, no sabes el dolor que siento al verte ahí sentada y no poder besarte ni abrazarte como antes… Este tiempo que he estado separado de ti ha sido una tortura literalmente.

Bella: No eres más que un niño consentido, que quiere tenerlo todo y que todo se haga a tu voluntad… ¿Solo te importa lo que tú quieras y sientas? yo no soy un objeto, yo tengo sentimientos y tú los heriste cuando me acusaste de algo que ni se me había pasado por la mente y luego te fuiste. Eso no es tan fácil de olvidar como piensas.

Edward: Si, tal vez sea un "niño consentido", pero te juro que nunca te he tratado ni te trataría como un objeto, yo me equivoqué y todos tenemos derecho a hacerlo. No te juzgué a propósito, es solo que… me invadieron los celos y sentí que te perdía. Si me das la oportunidad, yo… lo dejo todo por ti, no me importaría ir al otro lado del mundo solo por estar contigo

Yo me quedé en silencio, no tenía nada para defender mi decisión y ahora a él no le importaba la universidad, yo sabía perfectamente que si volvíamos como antes, el dejaría la beca e iría a Inglaterra conmigo. Él tomó mi cara de tal forma que ambos nos viéramos a los ojos

Edward: Mírame y dime que ya no sientes nada por mí, si lo haces, te prometo que el tiempo que te quede aquí, no volveré a hablar del mismo tema y después trataré de cruzarme contigo lo menos posible

Me quedé mirándolo, pero simplemente no tuve las fuerzas para decirle eso, ¿Cómo podía decirle tal mentira?, yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero estaba aprendiendo a "vivir" con la decisión que había tomado, pensé en la frase que Carlisle me dijo "tal vez la vida no les dé una segunda oportunidad de estar juntos, si no la aprovechan ahora, se podrían arrepentir más adelante", esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente cada día, pero me ganaba el orgullo y el temor a sufrir de nuevo

Edward: Lo sabía, no me has olvidado… Bella yo te amo

Se acercó para poder besarme, pero antes de que mis labios se juntaran con los de él yo… voltee mi cara y una lágrima salió de mi ojo

Bella: ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ya estaba aprendiendo a llevar una vida sin ti y tú sigues apareciendo, haces que yo vuelva a quedar en ceros y me sigues haciendo sufrir

Edward: No nunca más lo haría. Yo lo dejaría todo por ti, nunca más te haría sufrir y no tendrías que pasar más por esto si me dieras otra oportunidad, como ya te lo dije ¿Acaso eso no prueba cuán enamorado estoy de ti?

Él se acercó de nuevo y me besó sin que yo pudiera reaccionar, me perdí en ese beso y a decir verdad, esperaba que pasara antes de irme y verlo por última vez, ya que, esto no cambiaba en nada el hecho de que yo me iría en unas cuantas horas. El beso duró tanto tiempo que para cuando nos dimos cuenta, todos nos estaban mirando y aplaudiendo, Alice era una de las que estaba en primera fila con Rosalie a su costado derecho al lado de Emmet y Jasper a su costado izquierdo, Edward se percató de todo lo que estaba pasando un poco después de que yo lo hiciera y al momento puso una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria en el rostro, pero ahora tenía un nuevo problema, ¿Cómo le diría a él y a todo el mundo que ese beso no cambiaba en nada mis planes?.

Bella: Edward, ¿podemos hablar a solas?

Edward: Si, claro… Vamos

Dejamos a los demás invitados adentro y nosotros nos fuimos al jardín, no me percaté de la hora

Bella: ¿Qué hora es?

Edward: (Soltó una risa), ¿De eso me querías hablar?

Bella: No, solo quiero saber la hora

Edward: Ok, son las… 5: 30 de la mañana (dijo mirando su reloj)

Bella: Oh, por Dios, mi avión sale en una hora

Edward: Pero… pensé (Dijo confundido)

Bella: Lo siento, de eso venía a hablarte… ese beso no cambia nada pero yo también te amo, si eso es lo que querías escuchar

Edward: Entonces ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

Bella: Ya escogimos, y no hay vuelta atrás, de todas formas…

Edward: De todas formas ¿qué Bella? (dijo interrumpiéndome y casi gritándome), ya me cansé de pedirte perdón, no ves el daño que nos estás haciendo, ¿puedo pensar que esas fotos eran verdaderas por la forma en la que actúas?

Bella: No sé, piensa lo que quieras… eso fue lo que destruyó nuestra relación. TU DESCONFIANZA

Edward: NO, eso no fue lo que la destruyó, fuiste tú, con tu orgullo y tu miedo a sufrir, sabiendo que me amas y que tenemos formas de seguir estando juntos, pero tú no quieres y no te entiendo, te sigues enfrascando en una pelea absurda.

Bella: ENTONCES SI SABES MI RESPUESTA ¿PARA QUÉ SEGUIMOS AQUÍ HABLANDO DE ALGO QUE YA NO TIENE SENTIDO?

Edward: No sé, soy un estúpido… ESTA BIEN, GANASTE… YO ME VOY Y NUNCA MÁS TE VOLVERÉ A BUSCAR

Después de eso yo me quedé en el mismo lugar, mientras veía que él se alejaba, pero era mejor así, por ahora si estábamos sufriendo, pero más adelante ya no lo haríamos y eso era lo único que esperaba. Me quedé ahí unos 20 minutos, tratando de reaccionar con lo que pasaba y llamé a mi tío para que me recogiera porque mis pies no me daban más, además, no tenía el valor para darle la cara a Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper e incluso Alice. Mi tío llegó en poco tiempo y yo me cambié mientras el metía todo el equipaje al auto. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto se me hizo muy largo, tanto mi tío cómo yo, no decíamos palabra alguna y ese silencio era molesto e incómodo, pero sabía que si empezábamos a hablar, en algún momento se colaría el tema de la despedida y no podía volver a llorar, tal vez me dolía más dejar a mi tío que al resto de personas que conocí aquí en Forks, no me gustaban las despedidas y yo siempre optaba por dejarlas hasta el final para así evitar el menor sufrimiento posible. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, mi tío por fin habló

Tío: Supongo que ahora sí nos tenemos que despedir

Bella: Si… te voy a extrañar demasiado, quisiera llevarte conmigo

Tío: Yo también te extrañaré, pero es algo que debes hacer

Él me abrazó y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para ocultar mi rostro llenó de lágrimas

Tío: Bella, desde que te conocí, siempre te consideré mi hija y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, me alegra mucho que vayas a la universidad y que puedas hacer una vida feliz más adelante, siendo una mujer profesional… Te quiero mucho Isabella, tú fuiste la que siempre me dio ánimo de salir adelante

Bella: Gracias, tú eres el mejor padre que me pudo haber dado la vida

En ese momento, voltee a ver su cara y me sorprendí mucho al ver que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, cuando la estaba limpiando, vi a Jacob entrando al aeropuerto, con los brazos extendidos para despedirse de mí, al verlo yo salí corriendo a sus brazos

Jacob: ¿Así que no hay vuelta atrás? (Me dijo con una sonrisa)

Bella: Nop… Pero gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí

Jacob: No es nada, quería verte por última vez en mucho tiempo, te deseo mucha suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas, deslumbrarás a todos con tu inteligencia

Bella: Eso espero… No causes muchos problemas en mi ausencia, volveré dentro de unos años y te estaré llamando muy seguido

Jacob: Yo ¿En problemas? (dijo riéndose)… Te estaré esperando cuándo vuelvas y también te llamaré

En ese momento sonó la voz de la recepcionista por el altoparlante, anunciando los vuelos

**********: Pasajeros del vuelo 482 con destino a Reino Unido, Inglaterra por favor acercarse a la plataforma para abordar

Tomé a mi tío y a Jacob y los abracé lo más fuerte que pude para después adentrarme en la plataforma y así disponerme a comenzar una nueva vida. En mi mente hice un repaso de todo el tiempo que pasé en Forks desde mi llegada, al principio si tenía algo de miedo por cambiar mi vida y todo resulto muy bien, a pesar de mi romance con Edward, llegué a entender que no fue una pérdida del todo, porque yo lo amaba o bueno, lo amo y pudimos estar juntos, al menos me queda el consuelo de que pude conocerlo mejor y que me equivoqué al juzgarlo en un principio, ya que él me demostró ser completamente diferente a lo que yo pensaba que sería y cuando estaba con él pensaba que eso duraría por siempre, que llegaríamos a casarnos y vivir una larga vida juntos, pero ahora me encuentro en un avión con destino al inicio de otra vida… probablemente las fotos eran una evidencia de que no debíamos estar juntos, el destino sí que supo hacer una buena jugada para alejarme de él y así fue cómo en el juego de mi amor y el destino, salió victorioso el destino, solo me resta esperar a ver que me espera en el futuro.

**Ahhh, este es el capítulo de final de temporada, fue muy emocionante para mi escribirlo, sé que es un poco triste porque no terminó como la típica historia de que todos son felices al final. Pero en la próxima temporada hay muchas más sorpresas, después de este capítulo hay un capítulo especial en el cuál Edward narra la part de este capítulo y así entenderán mejor lo que siente él. Se me olvidaba, la otra temporada estará con el mismo nombre:Mi Amor Vrs. El Destino (SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**

**Gracias por leerme y a todas las que pusieron alerta, favoritos y a las que me dajaban sus reviews, sin contar a las que me leían como ánonimas... Gracias por todo **


	29. ¿Amor o Capricho?

Capítulo 23: A dios! – ¿Amor o Capricho?

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DE FIN DE TEMPORADA

POV Edward

La situación que estaba viviendo con Bella me tenía al borde de la desesperación, no entendía cómo había sido tan estúpido de creer que ella sería capaz de engañarme, cuándo todos los días que estábamos juntos me demostraba que me amaba sinceramente, además de que Alice me lo advirtió y yo segado por la rabia no la escuché y después cometí el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida, decirle que terminábamos nuestra relación sin siquiera escucharla pero al ver esas fotos yo sentía que la perdía… y la perdí al desconfiar de ella. De todas formas ya no había vuelta atrás y Nahuel ya estaba tratando de conquistarla, desde el momento en el que la vio estaba interesado en ella, pero después de todo, ¿Cómo culparlo? si mi Bella era hermosa, quizás si no hubiera sido tan ciego ella aún estaría conmigo.

El 25 de Diciembre a eso de las 4 de la mañana, ya todos se acababan de ir y solo estábamos en la sala, mis hermanos, mis primos, mis padres y yo, conversando sobre todo lo que había pasado este año, hasta que Carlisle dio la orden de irnos a dormir, ya que, todos estábamos muy cansados, había sido un día pesado y no habíamos dormido. Me despedí de todos para después dirigirme a mi habitación, sentía la presencia de alguien detrás de mí y voltee a ver quién era.

Nahuel: … Hola, perdón si interrumpo

Edward: No te preocupes… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Nahuel: Bueno, de hecho quería hablar contigo

Edward: Claro…

Nahuel: Bella me contó que tú y ella habían sido novios…

Me quedé en silencio, en ese instante pensé en todos los momentos que había pasado con ella, pero después de reaccionar a lo que Nahuel me había dicho, me pregunté si ella había pasado tanto tiempo con él cómo para contarle lo que había pasado entre nosotros… Sentí ira y le dije lo que primero se me vino a la mente, sin siquiera pensarlo

Edward: Si así fue, pero ya nunca volverá a suceder

Nahuel: La verdad antes no lo sabía y ahora entiendo porque estabas tan molesto cuando te dije que la iba a conquistar.

Edward: No te preocupes ya no importa

Nahuel: Bueno a mí sí, porque me siento raro interponiéndome entre ustedes… si me dices que te molesta o que sientes algo por ella, yo me alejo

Edward: No, está bien, entre ella y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá de nuevo (sentí que mi corazón se destrozaba por dentro, pero por fuera aparentaba ser fuerte y que no me vieran sufrir). Además ella tiene el derecho a rehacer su vida (continúe)

Nahuel: Ok, entonces si no hay problema seguiré con mi plan…

Edward: Que descanses

Nahuel: Lo mismo

Yo me adentré a mi habitación mientras recordaba la sonrisa de satisfacción que llevaba Nahuel en su rostro. Me recosté en mi cama repasando la conversación que había acabado de tener, ¿En serio me iba a dar por vencido tan fácil?... Bueno ella no quería ni verme y eso me lo dejó muy claro solo con su mirada horas atrás, después de mucho pensarlo decidí que si no dejaba mi orgullo de lado y le pedía disculpas, la perdería del todo y tenía que agotar todas las oportunidades posibles, hasta que ella me dijera que ya me había olvidado y que no me amaba, solo entonces la dejaría tranquila. A la mañana siguiente ya lo tenía todo planeado, lo que le iba a decir, dónde y cuándo lo haría, gracias a mi hermanita, tenía la posibilidad de ver a Bella una vez más en la celebración de fin de año, solo esperaba ese día con ansias. Nahuel salía muy temprano en su auto y volvía hasta muy tarde, me pareció un poco extraño y al tercer día no me aguanté más y le pregunté a Emmet si él sabía algo, al principio no me lo quería decir, pero yo insistí tanto que me lo dijo.

Emmet: Él sale a ver a Bella, todos los días la recoge en su casa y luego la lleva a hacer algo juntos, a comer, a cine o cosas así… él está muy emocionado y dice que al final del año le pedirá que sea su novia.

Yo me quedé pasmado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, por desgracia, Emmet me conocía muy bien y apenas vio mi rostro notó que me había caído mal la noticia

Emmet: No te preocupes, aún tienes mucho tiempo (Dijo para calmarme)… ahora no te vayas a suicidar (dijo en tono de burla)

Edward: Bueno, gracias por decirme (contesté fríamente sin prestarle atención a su "broma")

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré, no quería hablar ni saber de nadie, ni si quiera quería pensar en eso, pero inevitablemente los recuerdos venían a mi mente no entendía cómo, si pensar en eso me hacía tanto daño ¿Por qué lo seguía haciendo? Duré en mi habitación cerca d días, sinceramente perdí la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera salía a comer, tuve suerte al tener baño propio en mi habitación, mi familia estaba preocupada por mí, todos en la casa, Alice, Tanya, Carlisle, Emmet, Esme e incluso el mismo Nahuel iban a golpear mi puerta para que les abriera y así pudieran hacer que yo dejara mi depresión… todo fue inútil, yo era muy obstinado, al igual que mi padre y mis hermanos, no quería hablar con nadie. El 31 de Diciembre en la mañana Alice se acercó a mi puerta y dijo algo para que pensara en lo que estaba haciendo y al mismo tiempo eso, hizo que saliera de mi habitación

Alice: Edward tienes que salir o perderás tu última oportunidad de ver a Bella y hablar con ella.

Me demoré un rato pensándolo, Alice se fue a los pocos minutos creyendo que su estrategia no había funcionado, pero se equivocó, esas fueron las únicas palabras que en serio hicieron que reaccionara. Salí de mi habitación, no vi a Nahuel, de seguro estaría con Bella, pero todos los demás estaban reunidos en la cocina y se quedaron asombrados al verme

Alice: ¿Si ves?, te dije que funcionaría (le gritó con una sonrisa a Emmet)… Págame (dijo extendiéndole la mano)

Emmet: No es justo (dijo haciendo un puchero y poniendo un billete en la mano de Alice)

Esme: Hijo, por fin (Dijo aliviada)… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Edward: Estoy… Bien, gracias por todo

Emmet: Lo siento hermano, no debí decirte lo que te dije

Alice: ¿Así que fuiste tú?, te das cuenta de que casi haces que Edward se suicide (dijo furiosa)

Edward: Cálmate hermanita, fui yo quien lo presionó, de todas maneras ya no importa.

Alice: Emmet, más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer o te las veras conmigo

Emmet: Ok, pero toda la culpa no la tengo yo, Eddie es un masoquista, debería conseguir otra chica… Como antes (dijo riéndose)

Edward: Ya cállate, no sabes lo que dices Emmet

Después de la conversación me dispuse a sentarme en la mesa para desayunar, todo transcurría tranquilamente, con esto, mi vida casi que volvía a ser "normal", después de desayunar me bañé y bajé a la sala de nuevo, dónde a mi querida hermana se le ocurrió que debíamos salir de compras para decorar la casa, la verdad yo no puse resistencia, sabía que si salía de pronto me podría distraer un poco y olvidarme de todas las locuras que rondaban en mi cabeza. Aunque no me opuse al salir, si debo admitir que la tarde se me hizo interminable por dos razones, la primera, Alice visitaba cada tienda que veía y no contenta con eso, detallaba cada objeto que comprábamos, al final cuando ya íbamos saliendo, vio una tienda y le pidió a Carlisle que le comprara como tres pares de zapatos. Bueno, fuera de eso, la segunda razón por la que se me hizo muy larga la tarde, era porque esta noche iba a ver a Bella, y por fin hablaría con ella, literalmente, contaba los segundos para verla, disculparme y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, con tal de que ella me perdonara.

Se llegó la hora, estábamos todos reunidos en la sala esperando a los invitados, creo que yo era el más nervioso de todos solo por el hecho de que mi Bella estaría ahí. Poco a poco fue entrando todo el mundo, Alice se fue a hacer un recorrido por toda la casa vigilando que todo estuviera perfectamente decorado, en eso, mi ángel entró usando un vestido rojo que le quedaba sencillamente hermoso, hacía que su piel blanca resaltara mucho más, me iba acercar a saludarla, pero me demoré pensando en si eso era lo indicado y cuando lo decidí vi a Alice llevándola a su cuarto, según por lo que pude escuchar era para hablar con ella. Me senté en el sofá de nuevo con mi cara de resignación, Rosalie, quién estaba a mi lado, puso su mano sobre la mía, para hacerme sentir que tenía todo su apoyo, ese gesto me dio fuerza y tomé la determinación de que a penas ella bajara yo la llevaría al jardín para que habláramos de nosotros. Bella iba bajando las escaleras, al parecer muy furiosa, me encantaba verla con el ceño fruncido, me parecía tierno cuando ella lo hacía, de repente se resbaló o tropezó, la verdad no me fijé, pero en ese momento no me importó que ella y yo ya no habláramos, sólo quería protegerla y tenerla entre mis brazos, corrí hacia ella pero no alcancé a detener su caída, solo quería saber que estaba bien y ayudarla a levantarse, cuando la vi a los ojos, lo supe, me di cuenta de que Bella seguía tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella, entonces entendí que todavía tenía la oportunidad de arreglar lo que yo mismo provoqué. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me perdí en esos ojos chocolate que tanto me enloquecían, no noté en que momento Nahuel la apartó de mis brazos, pero me molestó mucho que lo hubiera hecho, después Carlisle le pidió a Nahuel que la llevara a su consultorio y pude escuchar que le dijo al oído "Bella, no te preocupes, en mis brazos no te va a pasar nada", me llené de ira, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no me iba a ir a mi cuarto a esconderme como un cobarde, quería estar aquí para cuando Bella bajara y ser el primero en preguntarle si estaba bien. Nahuel bajó a los pocos minutos de dejar a Bella con mi padre, no pude evitar sentirme enfadado y sin querer le mandé una mirada asesina. Bella bajó a los 15 minutos, a mí se me hicieron una eternidad, ya quería tenerla conmigo, todos nos quedamos observándola esperando reaccionar por si se tropezaba de nuevo, afortunadamente no ocurrió y yo me estaba acercando a ella para hablarle, desgraciadamente el inútil de mi primo me ganó y se la llevó al jardín hablándole seductoramente al oído, esa era una mala señal, recordé que Emmet me dijo que le pediría ser su novia, seguramente ese sería el lugar y el momento, me quedé pensando en sí seguirlos o no, lo medité un poco para después irme detrás de ellos, no podía quedarme como un idiota viendo que otro se llevaba a mi Bella, eso no lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegué al jardín, Nahuel se le estaba declarando, diciéndole todo lo que sentía por ella, una furia interna invadió mi cuerpo y el calor subió a mi cara, ni siquiera pude escuchar lo que ella le contestó de la rabia que tenía, salí de dónde estaba.

Edward: Anda dile que si, después de todo no tienes ningún obstáculo y ya me olvidaste, entonces ¿Qué te impedimentos tienes para irte con él? (Dije furioso, tratando de sonar sarcástico al decir lo que le impedía estar con él)

Bella: ¿Estabas escuchando Edward? (Preguntó confundida)

Edward: Claro que estaba escuchando, ¿De qué otra forma me enteraría de la clase de primo que tengo? (escupí con rabia, en ese momento no recordé la conversación que tuvimos Nahuel y yo, cerca de mi habitación)

Nahuel: Cálmate Edward, esta es una conversación entre Bella y yo

Edward: Tú no hables, estoy a punto de cogerte a puños pero mi maldita filosofía de poner a mi familia primero, me lo impide

Nahuel: ¿De qué hablas? Si es por Bella, tú mismo me dijiste que entre tú y ella no había nada

Me quedé en silencio, en ese preciso instante maldije el momento en el que le dije a Nahuel que yo no sentía nada por ella, si no hubiera sido así, sería yo el que estaría aquí en el jardín declarándole todo mi amor, no él.

Bella: Así es, entre Edward y yo no hay nada, la verdad no sé ni qué estás haciendo aquí y si nos disculpas tengo una conversación pendiente. (Tomó a Nahuel del brazo y se fueron)

Las palabras tan frías que me dijo Bella me dejaron completamente herido, vi la cara de Nahuel, tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, yo no quería hablar ni pensar mal de mi propio primo, pero él se estaba metiendo con lo que yo más amaba en este mundo y a pesar de que yo era uno de los primeros que defendía a mi familia, no permitiría que Nahuel se quedara con mi razón para existir. Luego de mi monólogo interno, los seguí nuevamente, tenía que agotar todas mis oportunidades y llegué justo en el momento en el que ellos estaban abrazados, se me partió el corazón de solo pensar que Bella le habría dicho que sí se iría con él, le hablé a Bella sin siquiera escuchar lo que dijo Nahuel, y tampoco me importaba que babosadas me diría

Edward: Bella, ¿le dijiste que sí?, ¿te vas a ir con él? …. RESPONDEME (Dije desesperado al no obtener respuesta de parte de ella)

Escuché a Bella decirle a Nahuel que se fuera, pero al parecer mi ira había noqueado todos mis sentidos, solo escuchaba y veía a Bella, no me importaba quién más estuviera observándonos, Nahuel se retiró poco a poco, y yo desesperado por la respuesta de Bella le hablé

Edward: Entonces le dijiste que sí, te vas a ir con él (Dije con una sonrisa irónica, tratando de parecer calmado aunque no podía contener mi furia y ella lo notaba)… Lo sabía, estabas esperando esto, solo para poder deshacerte de mí… ¿sabes? Si no me querías me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio

Bella: ¿Qué?, pero si tú fuiste el que me dejó por unas fotos que eran falsas

De la ira no podía ni pensar, solo decía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, sin pensar que eso llegaría a arruinar mi relación con ella.

Edward: ¿Qué querías que creyera?

Bella: Yo ni siquiera sabía de las fotos cuando te recogí en el bar, y cuando te despertaste no sabía de lo que hablabas, solo hasta que Alice me lo contó todo, es más ni siquiera he visto las fotos, y no sé con quién supuestamente estuve, porque yo pensaba en ti las 24 horas del día y esto es lo que gano (Dijo casi llorando, no soportaba verla así, hasta que volví a procesar sus palabras)

Edward: ¿Pensabas? (Dije desconcertado, creyendo que ya no lo hacía más)

Ella se quedó en silencio, me decidí a acariciar suavemente sus delicadas y rosadas mejillas con la yema de mis dedos, pero ella volteó su rostro alejándose de mí.

Bella: No… quiero sufrir más por ti, estaba volviendo a rehacer mi vida hasta que volviste… no sé si supiste que pasé tres semanas en una inmensa depresión, pensando en qué me había equivocado para que lo nuestro se acabara de repente… Sufrí mucho cuando nos vimos por última vez y recordaba ese momento todos los días, no quiero volver a eso. (Dijo cuándo una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla)

Edward: No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo (la abrasé)

Bella: Sé que no volverá a ser así (se soltó de mis brazos)... Ya no quiero saber más de ti Edward Cullen, tú rompiste mi corazón el día que me dijiste que terminábamos, ahora cada uno hará su vida por separado y de corazón te deseo lo mejor

Ella se retiraba, pero no la dejaría hacerlo tan fácil, ella tenía que saber que yo lucharía por ella hasta el final, por más que me dolieran sus palabras o por más que tratara de hacerse la fuerte conmigo yo le iba a decir todo lo que sentía, así que tomé su brazo, la acerqué a mí y le hice la preguntaba que más dolor me causaba, no solo por eso, sino por la respuesta que ella me podría dar.

Edward: ¿Aceptaste la propuesta de Nahuel? (Dije con la voz entrecortada)

Bella: No, yo sólo lo veo cómo un amigo, él me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba, pero nunca llegaría a tener una relación con él.

Respiré tranquilamente, ya con esa respuesta me calmé y me dispuse a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, así no quisiera oírlo tenía que saberlo para que me diera otra oportunidad de hacerla feliz, de hacernos a los dos felices

Edward: Bella, sé que te herí y me quiero disculpar, debí haber confiado en ti

Bella: Ya no importa, el daño está hecho, y no podemos devolver el tiempo para evitarlo, no quiero sufrir dos veces, sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, pero ahora es una excepción, de todas formas quiero que sepas que te amé demasiado

¿Me amó?… pensé en mi mente, ¿Ya no lo hace más? ¿La perdí? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza amenazando con volverme loco, pero sabía que eso no había quedado en el pasado y si hubiera sido así, ella no me hubiera visto en la forma que me vio minutos atrás, sabía que eso me lo estaba diciendo para que me alejara de ella.

Edward: No quiero perderte otra vez (Dije con la voz quebrada y tratando de contenerme para que las lágrimas no brotaran de mis ojos)

Bella: No me vas a perder, seguiré siendo tu amiga

Edward: No te quiero como amiga, quiero que seamos lo que fuimos alguna vez, los dos éramos muy felices… ¿Por qué no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti?

Poco a poco ella se fue alejando, no sentí fuerzas de atraerla de nuevo hacía mí, mi corazón estaba herido y roto en miles de pedazos, quería seguir hablando con ella, decirle todo lo que sentía para convencerla de alguna forma, pero yo también estaba dolido y pensé que si ella tal vez lo pensaba unos días más, volveríamos a estar juntos, pero ¿cuántos días más? Ya no la vería de nuevo, su viaje salía en unas semanas, me tenía que resignar a perderla de una buena vez para no sufrir más por ella, Emmet tenía razón yo estaba siendo masoquista, a estas alturas no sabía si lo que sentía por Bella era amor o solo estaba encaprichado con ella, es que solo el hecho de pensar en ella todo el tiempo y no resistir la idea de que no estaría conmigo nunca más, me hacía pensar que era un capricho, ella tenía razón al decirme que yo era un niño caprichoso, todo lo que quería siempre lo obtuve, mis padres me daban todo lo que quería y al ver que no la podía tener tal vez por eso sufría tanto, pero por otro lado también era cierto que no me imaginaba una vida sin ella, su mera presencia me hacía feliz, estaba confundido ¿Era amor o un simple capricho?

No quería entrar de nuevo, no estaba de ánimo para que todos me empezaran a preguntar por lo que había pasado, supongo que Nahuel ya le habría contado a todo el mundo que yo le había gritado porque él estaba con Bella, o por lo menos le habría contado a Tanya la "conversación" que habíamos tenido los tres. No sabía si podía contenerme con todo el mundo bombardeando preguntas sobre Bella y yo, solamente trataba de olvidarlo y al llegar allá inevitablemente, todos los de la sala me lo iban a recordar, así quisieran o no, eso era algo natural. De pronto, alguien puso su mano en mi hombro me voltee a ver quién era aunque reconocería esa mano en cualquier lugar.

Edward: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro, te estás perdiendo la celebración

Carlisle: Eso venía a preguntarte (se quedó mirando alrededor del jardín buscando a alguien, al parecer a Bella)… Supongo que no conseguiste nada con ella ¿o me equivoco?

Edward: No, ella no quiere dejar su pelea, ya intenté por todos los medios posibles, pero ella insiste en que no quiere sufrir y que por eso lo nuestro tiene que acabar… lo peor de todo es que yo no me puedo resignar a perderla

Carlisle: Mmmm si Bella, es muy obstinada, tal vez deberías intentar otra forma para que la puedas convencer

Edward: Pero, ¿Cuál? Ya lo he intentado todo

Carlisle: Debes hacer que recuerde todo el amor que sé que siente por ti y además que te lo diga, así no tendrá forma de negarse

Edward: Ella se va en un par de semanas y no creo que ahora deba conducir hasta su casa, me parece que es mejor darle su espacio

Carlisle: Si no lo haces ahora, la perderás

Mi padre me hizo una seña de que dejáramos la conversación hasta ahí y entráramos a la casa para seguir con la "celebración", era egoísta lo que yo pensaba, pero no quería celebrar ahora

Edward: No quiero entrar, ni menos verles la cara a todos

Carlisle: Esta bien, pero no te puedes quedar aquí, está haciendo mucho frío

Edward: No, entraré por la puerta trasera y subiré a mi habitación… por favor no le digas a nadie que estaba aquí y menos en estas condiciones, tampoco les digas que estoy en mi habitación, seguramente ese será el primer lugar en el que me buscarán

Carlisle: Ok, pero no le puedo mentir a tu madre

Edward: Esta bien a ella sí, pero te pido que al resto les digas que yo salí, no sé, a dar una vuelta o algo así.

Terminada la charla yo subí a mi habitación, a los pocos minutos llegó mi madre preocupada, pero no hablé gran cosa con ella, solo quería ver que estuviera bien y luego bajó de nuevo. Me quedé en mi habitación deprimido de nuevo y pensar que esta mañana estaba tan feliz porque por fin arreglaría las cosas con mi Bella, y ahora volvía al estado vegetal en el que había permanecido por casi tres días. Los siguientes días también los pasé en mi habitación, solo dejaba que entraran mis padres, a los pocos días Nahuel y Tanya regresaron a Alaska, no me despedí de ellos, porque no me enteré de eso sino hasta unos días después de que mis padres me lo contaron, un día Alice golpeo mi puerta, yo sin pensar que era ella, abrí y ella la volvió a cerrar con seguro

Alice: Hermanito… tengo una idea, sé que te va a encantar (dijo muy emocionada)

Edward: Ahora no estoy para tus compras Alice

Alice: Noo... de eso no se trata… o bueno, más o menos

Edward: Dime a qué te refieres

Alice: Se me ocurrió hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Bella

Al escuchar eso, yo fruncí el ceño, ¿Mi hermana se había vuelto loca? O ¿me estaba jugando una broma pesada? ¿Cómo se le ocurría celebrar que voy a perder al amor de mi vida?

Alice: No me mires así, déjame explicarte (dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Edward: ¿Tengo opción?

Alice: Emmm no, creo que no… escúchame, la fiesta en sí no es de despedida, es para que tú tengas la oportunidad de hablar con Bella otra vez y que la convenzas de que se quede en Forks contigo, hasta que los dos decidan qué hacer.

Yo me quedé sin habla, mi cerebro todavía estaba procesando la información, al reaccionar mi cara cambió totalmente, lo primero que hice fue abrazar a Alice, ella siempre me salvaba, no tenía como pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, ¿qué sería de mí si no estuviera ella?

Alice: Cálmate (me dijo soltándose del abrazo)… primero tenemos que planearlo todo para que ella no se pueda negar

Edward: No me importa si tengo que comprar hasta la eternidad contigo, todo con tal de recuperar a Bella

Alice: ¡Oye! Comprar conmigo no es tan malo (dijo haciendo un puchero)… Pero bueno, empecemos

Los siguientes días los pasamos preparando todo para la fiesta, primero empezamos con la decoración, los invitados, la comida, la música y demás cosas, solo Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper sabían el verdadero propósito de la fiesta, los demás invitados no tenían idea alguna. Por último, cuando ya estaba listo todo Alice y yo planeamos la estrategia para que Bella y yo pudiéramos hablar sin ser interrumpidos, además de que Alice se encargó de que el ambiente en el que habláramos fuera perfecto, yo no veía la hora de verla tan hermosa como siempre.  
Se llegó el tan esperado día Alice y yo estábamos esperando a todos los invitados para que cuando llegara todos gritaran "¡sorpresa!". La expresión de su rostro cuando ella llegó no tenía precio, parecía confundida pero al mismo tiempo sabía que le esperaría una fiesta al llegar, yo solo quería correr y abrazarla, pero tenía que seguir el plan para que todo saliera perfecto, Alice haría que ella estuviera cansada, demasiado, como para no querer levantarse de la silla nunca más, lo que no creo que fuera difícil, según yo, todavía no estaba segura de su decisión, sus ojos me lo decían todo. Tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para hacer mi gran entrada y poder hablar con ella, por fin, casi al final de la fiesta, se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana, se veía tan perfecta, tan inocente ahí sentada con su mirada pérdida, hasta que mi hermana me dio la señal de acercarme a ella, Alice tenía razón, todo iba marchando acorde a su plan.  
(Ver la conversación en el capítulo anterior)

.

.

Me rendí, no había fuerza humana que pudiera convencer a Bella de quedarse, ya lo había intentado todo y ella seguía empeñada en irse, lo que me sorprendió fue que me hubiera besado, si no me quisiera entonces hubiera alejado su rostro o hubiera intentado una forma de esquivar el beso, pero no lo hizo, ella si quería quedarse conmigo pero no quería perder su beca y prefirió dejar el amor que sentía por mí e irse a cumplir sus sueños, al hacer esa reflexión me sentí egoísta, solo quería tenerla conmigo, estaba teniendo en cuenta mis sacrificios pero no los de ella y la oportunidad que tenía tal vez no se le presentaría de nuevo. Me quedé sentado en la acera cerca de la casa, en lo que menos pensaba era en volver a entrar, una lágrima brotó de mi ojo al recodar lo felices que éramos, llegaron Alice y Jasper

Alice: ¿Qué pasó hermanito? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿No se supone que ya se habían reconciliado?

Edward: No ella se fue, su vuelo sale en una hora… aunque admitió que me amaba, pero me dijo que eso no cambiaría nada porque a pesar de todo ella seguía firme con su decisión

Jasper: No es por desmotivarte, pero yo en algún momento llegué a pensar que no funcionaria

Alice: Jazz, eres muy pesimista

Jasper: No, tal vez tu plan hubiera funcionado en otras circunstancias… Salí ayer en la mañana y me encontré con ella, nos sentamos en una cafetería a hablar, pero por más que le insinuaba que se quedara ella no hacía caso y evadió el tema

Edward: ¿Te la encontraste? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Jasper: Pensé que si te decía ibas a darte por vencido y entonces ya no ibas a querer hacer la fiesta porque pensarías que sería una pérdida de tiempo. Además, tenías que agotar todas tus oportunidades. Lo siento

Edward: Ya no importa, ella ya está en un avión y quizás no la vuelva a ver… Ahora solo estoy pensando en cómo voy a poder vivir sin ella

Alice: Por favor no vuelvas a tu depresión, no vas a ganar nada con eso

Edward: No te preocupes, eso ni siquiera pasó por mi mente

Jasper: Yo creo que deberías hacer lo mismo que ella, aceptar la beca y rehacer tu vida

Edward: Si, eso voy a hacer… Gracias a los dos, por siempre estar conmigo

Alice: (se lanzó a mí y me abrazó) Para eso estamos, te quiero mucho hermanito

Yo me quedé afuera mientras la fiesta terminaba, en eso llegó un mensaje a mi celular, el identificador decía Bella, me sorprendí mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces lo leí

*INICIO DEL MENSAJE*

Edward: No fue intencional, yo también te amo y quiero que los dos seamos felices, tal vez el destino no nos quiso juntos y esa es la razón por la que actúe como actúe, espero que algún día puedas entenderme, te deseo lo mejor y toda la felicidad del mundo, te amo y siempre te amaré… Bella

*FIN DEL MENSAJE*

Después de ese mensaje me envió la letra de la canción de Julieta Venegas "Me voy", con eso me deprimí, y ya no pude contenerme, solo me quedé llorando desesperado en la acera, el amor de mi vida se fue y esperaba que fuera feliz, sabiendo que con ella se llevó mi corazón y nunca más volvería a creer en la felicidad o en el amor….

….CONTINUARÁ

**eL ULTIMO CAPITULO :')**  
**Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si me quedó un poquito largo es que me emocioné**

**Para la segunda temporada seguiré actualizando diario, no les daré hora exacta porque a veces no puedo cumplirla, solo les puedo decir que tendrán un capítulo diario de la historia... Empezaré este viernes con el primer capítulo**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC **


	30. Nueva Temporada

Mmm bueno, puse este capítulo para que puedan seguir la historia con la segunda y última temporada

Aquí les dejo el link

www . fanfiction s/9368240/1/MI-AMOR-VRS-EL-DESTINO-Segunda-Tempora da

Espero sus reviews !


End file.
